Space Jam: On Strange Winds
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: The girls visit the Monstars on a Memorial Day weekend. After Nawt was cleaning the space craft, he presses a button that accidentally sends him, the girls, and Monstars into the past! Get ready for some laughs, fun, songs, danger, and swashbuckling action! I only own my OCs. Rated T for some scenes that seem too scary or gory and some swearing.
1. Saturday With Your Friends and Guy

Hi, I'm Nada Sampson. I'm 17 and 5'6 (I'm kinda tall), have black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Everyone says I look like my mom, but have my dad's eyes. I didn't have any friends, except for my dance teacher, Miss Jen, my parents and my 14yrs. old sister, Bianca; they are the only people I talk to, along with my black cat, Inky. But now, I have made some friends at the time when my life turned upside down. I made some friends with Looney Tunes who had asked for my help to play a basketball game against an alien team, called the Monstars. Not only I trained the Tunes and made friends with them, I also made friends with the Monstars: Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko. When I was training the Tunes for two weeks, I got to know the Monstars. They're a little rough around the edges, but they're all heart. Not only that, I started a strong friendship with Blanko, fell in love with him, and received my first kiss. Now, he's my boyfriend and I still hang out with him and the other Monstars on my free time. I even made some friends at my school, Amber and Heather, and they're now dating Bupkus and Nawt.

When Christmas was on its way, the guys didn't know about the holiday. However, the girls and I helped them out; even the Looney Tunes helped them know about how to celebrate Christmas. Also, Elena, Blanko's ex-girlfriend came over to Looney Tune Land for a visit. She pretended to be friendly to us, but she was being two-faced and I realised that she broke up with Blanko during the joyous season of the year. Everything nearly turned into a disaster when Blanko and I fought, which resulted as a two week standstill. Luckily, we apologized and things went smooth.

Again, disaster came when I took Bianca to find a Christmas tree and nearly drowned after Elena thawed the ice on a frozen lake. After Blanko saved my life, Elena apologized for being horrible towards us and wanted Blanko to be happy with me. All was forgiven and things turned out alright in the end. When Christmas came at last, I still stayed with Blanko and still love him. Also, one of my new friends from dance, Lindsay, fell in love with Pound. As for my other friend, Victoria, she's starting to like Bang and they've been good friends.

* * *

I woke up this morning from Inky pawing my face. She's the only one to wake me up on weekends and days off from school. I got up and got myself dressed in a pair of shorts, a blue tie-dye tank, and slipped on pair of my white Nikes. I brushed my hair out and smoothed my hair back with a blue hairband. I smiled, "Well, Inky, I'm gonna be glad spending Memorial Day weekend with the folks, my friends, and my guy."

Inky meowed in response. I rubbed her ears, kissed her head, and got a hold of my bracelet. Before I can go over to Looney Tune Land for a visit, I went downstairs and decided to do some quick chores. I dried the dishes from last night and placed them on the shelves, then got myself some breakfast. I looked into the fridge and found some leftover cake from the party my family celebrated from my spring recital of Sleeping Beauty from dance; I was one of the Good Fairies with the girls, while Victoria was Aurora.

I got the last piece on a plate, got some milk out, and ate my breakfast as I looked at some of the crossword puzzles on today's newspaper. I got some of the answers down and noticed that Bianca came downstairs. She said, "Mom said it's okay that I can have Gavin and some of my friends over today. What are you gonna do?" I shrugged, "Visit the Monstars and hang out. I'll probably be gone until 6:00 tonight; I'll be home in time for dinner."

I finished eating and did some other chores by folding up my clothes, cleaning Inky's litter box, and dusting the living room. After all that was done, I touched the blue charm of my bracelet and disappeared in a flash. As I got there, I looked around to find the Monstars and found the girls: Victoria, Lindsay, Heather, and Amber. I waved and smiled, "Hey, guys!" Victoria was bouncing a basketball and smiled, "Hi, Nada. Wanna play some H.O.R.S.E?" I looked around and shrugged, "Yeah, why not?" The five of us played, resulting Heather being the winner. We took a breather and I asked, "Have you seen the guys?"

Lindsay shrugged, "No, but I heard from Pound that they're cleaning the space craft. They might be done in ten minutes." I decided to go over to visit and walked towards their place. As I was walking, I noticed Blanko's back was turned and that he was looking for something in some sort of box. I also noticed that he was shirtless! I thought to myself, _Hey, Nada! Get those dirty thoughts out of your head and go say hi! He's my boyfriend that I've dated for ten months! D'oh, I'm arguing with myself! Okay, here it goes._

I slowly walked towards Blanko, covered his eyes, and smiled, "Guess who, dude." Blanko chuckled, "Can you give me a hint, Nada?" I giggled, kissed his cheek, and took my hands away from his eyes. He turned towards me, picked me up by the waist, and kissed me like he always does; his kisses are always gentle and soft. He smiled, "Nice seeing you here. What were you doing?" I shrugged, "Played some H.O.R.S.E with the girls and just wanted to visit you."

I noticed that Pound came out of the space craft with Bang, Nawt, and Bupkus; the four of them were all sweaty and looking tired. Bang groaned, "I've heard of spring cleaning, but this is torture!" Bupkus wiped his forehead and took his jersey off saying, "Yeah, but it's almost done. Hey, Nada. Have you seen Amber around?" A voice called, "Why don't you see for yourself, studmuffin!" Bupkus looked over to see Amber with the girls on a hill.

Amber ran towards Bupkus with open arms and tackled him to the ground, smothering him with hugs and kisses. Bupkus laughed, "I guess that answers my question. Did you miss me, baby girl?" Amber smiled, "As I always do." Lindsay and Pound kissed each other, broke apart, and Pound said, "Since we're wrapping things up, wanna go get something to snack on?" Victoria was talking to Bang, then said, "How about some ice cream? Something to cool us down from the heat."

We all agreed, then Nawt came out and saw Heather. They kissed each other, then Nawt asked, "What's everyone talking about?" Heather answered, "We're going for some ice cream to snack on. Wanna come?" Nawt shrugged, "Why not? I didn't have any breakfast and that could help fill me up. After that, we could go and clean the rest of the space craft." We all agreed and headed over towards the ice cream parlor.

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? I only own my OCs, no the Monstars or Looney Tunes; all rights to respective owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accpeted. Also, special thanks to missnovember92 for sharing ideas with me on DeviantArt; you're a real pal! :) **

**Stay tuned for more coming up.**


	2. Ice Cream, Cleanings, and Buttons

We headed for the ice cream bar and got in line for our orders. Blanko and I were first, then he said, "One strawberry soft serve and a vanilla chocolate twist." We got our cones and sat in a booth near the window. Bang got himself a black razzberry soft serve and Victoria a crazy vanilla cone. Nawt and Heather decided to split a caramel sundae, Pound and Lindsay share a hot fudge sundae, and Bupkus and Amber both have a vanilla sundae.

As we were eating our fill, I licked my lips and asked, "What do you guys wanna do after we clean the space craft?" Blanko shrugged, "I dunno. We haven't decided what to do, but I'm kinda in the mood for a little five-on-five in the gym." Bupkus suggested, "Amber and I thought of going around the lake in the motorboat." Bang shrugged, "Those sound fun. I was thinking that we could shoot some hoops and hang out at our place."

Victoria giggles, "Okay, let's take a vote. On a raise of hands, who wants to shoot some hoops?" Blanko, Nawt, Heather, Pound, and I raised our hands. Victoria asks again, "Motorboat ride on the lake?" Bupkus and Amber raised their hands. Victoria asks a final time, "Hang out at the apartment and a walk in the park?" Victoria, Lindsay, and Bang raised hands. Pound said, "Okay, it looks like hoops won."

Victoria was finishing her cone and noticed that Bang had some ice cream all over his mouth. She giggled, which made Bang ask, "What? What are you laughin' at?" Victoria said, "Nothing, just that you got some ice cream all over your lips. You look like you have purple lipstick on." We looked up and laughed a little, then Bang jokes, "Any more of that color?" Bang licked his lips all over and asks, "Did I get it?" Victoria said, "Yeah, you got it. You know, it's weird."

"What?" Bang asked.

Victoria shrugged, "I'm the only person in my family that likes different flavors that my folks aren't crazy about. I like chocolate chip mint, bubble gum, black razzberry, French vanilla, cotton candy, party cake, and crazy vanilla. I like what they like, too. Ya know, vanilla, cookies 'n creme, cookie dough, and stuff." Bang looked at her and said, "Really? I liked those flavors you mentioned. I don't care what anyone thinks; they must have their tastebuds on backwards." Victoria giggled, "That's pretty funny how you say it, Bang. It makes me feel the same way."

Bupkus and Amber were finishing their share, then Bupkus licked his thumb and smudged Amber's cheek to get whipped cream that was on her face. Pound had some chocolate all over his lips and chin, making him look like he has a goatee. Lindsay held back a snicker and said, "Nice goatee!" Pound felt his face, gave a small chuckle, and wiped his face clean with a napkin. Lindsay said, "I dunno, but I think you'd look good with facial hair. You'd look tough and cuddly at the same time." Pound chuckled and said, "I'll see what I can do, Linds. Okay, let's head out and clean the space craft. After that, we'll shoot some hoops and have some lunch. Everyone okay on this?"

We all agreed that it was okay, finished eating, and went back out to clean the space craft. Pound said, "Okay, it just needs some dust wiped off, floors cleaned, windows wiped, and oil change." Bang said, "I'll deal with the oil, Pound. Girls, you can help out with the other stuff." Nawt got himself some window cleaner and offered, "I wouldn't mind cleaning the windows."

I got myself a feather duster to get the corners clean from cobwebs and some extra dust, while Victoria took her sandals off and began to scrub the floor with a bucket of water Amber brought up. Also, Heather got herself a scrub brush and helped Victoria out. Lindsay was cleaning the tabletops and found a radio near the AC controls. She pressed the buttons to look through and a song came up that we all know. Among the cleaning, we started to sing and rap along to the song. Also, the guys were singing along with us.

_Well, easy dont worry all yuh life away_

_Yuh sayin a lot a prayers to the devil I say I say_

_Jah live, Jah live So den mi go so den_

_Dont worry (easy yuh brain), about a thing ( do you hear wah wi seh)_

_Every little thing, is gonna be alright (Well listen wi again)_

_Woke up this morning, smile with the rising sun (yeah yeah)_

_Three little birds, pitched by my doorstep (yo yo)_

_Singin sweet songs (hey now), of melodies pure and true (hey now)_

_Singin': this is my message to you (aiyyo,aiyyo,aiyyo)_

_Bless up dont stress up an nuh matta worry yuh brain_

_Listen di lyrics a weh di message contain_

_High pon know mi guy yuh know_

_Jah never gwaan rain, so why bodda complain, aiyyo_

_Life is a road so deh yuh fi choose di right lane_

_Some people fuckers dem energy can be a pain_

_Neva acknowledge all a di blessing dem gain, dats why wi keep on sayin_

_Yo dont worry, wi haffi live life true yeah_

_Wi know life is such a heavy load, yo yo_

_So weh wi tellin dem again_

_Positive livin yah man a suh wi do wi ting_

_Jah Jah keep givin so everyday wi haffi sing_

_Live up yuh passion becau wi know it mus live_

_Who a try test yuh wid negative a get a sting_

_Dem kick up a ground an still a bow to di king_

_Evil dem plot up dat still is controllingLie dem neva trust in _

_Jah love amazing fire ever blazing_

_Yo keep movin cau wi live life true yeah_

_Wi know life is such a heavy load _

_But Jah bless wi again_

_Yo, hey, so nuh bodda wi vex nuh bodda screw aiyyo_

_Dont bodda rule everyday dat yuh a live up _

_Jah Jah still a bless yuh_

_Even though di clouds appear gray an times are too_

_Neva be givin it up becau jah word is true_

_Everyday to day is brighter, dont bodda fight_

_Every man fi reach a height an come fi know dem owna rights_

_A respect one anodda and a heed _

_Jah Jah sight neva lose sight of di light_

_Stephen Marley, Ziggy Marley, Sean A Paul, so wï go so yo_

We finished cleaning up and had a few laughs. I said, "Well, that's a better way to clean up around here." Victoria got up from her knees and strapped her sandals back on, while Heather slipped her peach Keds that matched her t-shirt. Amber said, "Yeah, I was about to lose it when I was getting the cobwebs from the corners of the ceiling. Thanks for making me sane, Lindsay." Lindsay laughed, "No problem, Amber."

As we walked out, we held back snickers at the sight before us. Bupkus was all black from head to toe, which means that one of the guys accidentally let the oil spill on him! Bupkus groaned, "Remind me to put a sign up for oil spills from the space craft." Bang got out a hose, then Blanko got another bucket of soapy water and dumps it on Bupkus's head. He groaned, "Guys, what are you doing? Trying to drown me again?" Bang held the hose, looked behind at Pound, and nodded, "Contact!" Pound turned the nozzle and water squirted Bupkus.

We were all laughing as Bupkus was washing himself with his clothes still on. Luckily, the oil stains got off his body and clothes pretty good. Bupkus was soaking wet and clean, then Bang held the hose near us! I pointed, "Bang, don't you dare!" Bang smirked, "Oh, I do dare!" Without warning, he started squirting us and the guys! We were all running around, laughing and screaming, getting soaking wet, and having fun. Through all the running and shouts, I ran towards the space craft and ducked in time, making Bang hit the windshield and the space craft with water.

Lindsay got an idea and got some more soapy water in a bucket, then started scrubbing the space craft. Heather and I got some sponges to get some dirt off, then watched the guys rinse off the soap. After all the wet fun, cleaning, and what-nots, we were still having fun and were getting a little exhausted. We went inside the space craft to cool down and dry off.

We grabbed a few towels and dried ourselves off, then Nawt said, "I'm gonna turn the windshield wipers on." Pound got up and said, "No, you don't. I'll do it. Besides, you don't know which button's which!" Nawt shoved him and said, "I got up, so I should do it!" Pound snarled, "Should not!" Nawt snapped, "Should too!"

"Should not!"

"Should too!"

"Should not!"

"Should too to infinity!"

"Should not to double infinity!"

The two began to fight, then Bupkus and I got up to split them up. Bupkus restrained Pound and said, "Let it go. Give him a chance." I held Nawt's shoulders and said, "He's not worth it. Seriously, you two act like little kids." Nawt stuck his tongue at Pound and blew a razzberry, which made Pound growl. Bupkus sighed, "Nawt, just press the button and Pound will calm down!"

Nawt got out of my grasp and pressed the button. When I watched him press, I said quickly, "Nawt, that's not the-" I stopped when alarms started blaring and the doors to the space craft were locked shut. We tried to get out and Pound shouted, "I TOLD YOU NAWT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT BUTTON TO PRESS!" Amber held Bupkus for protection, while Victoria and Bang strapped themselves into seat belts.

I shouted, "Does this ever happen before?" Blanko held me and said, "No!" Out of nowhere, things started to shake violently and a strong wind began to blow us away. We held each other for protection and screamed at the top of our lungs, then the wind began to carry us away and everything went black.

* * *

**Whoo, how was that one? Sorry for the long wait, but I had to get some deas and was working on other fanfics due to spelling errors, new chapters for other stories, etc. I don't ownt he song; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Meeting The Kingsleys

After the rush of wind stopped, I woke up a little and found myself in Blanko's arms. Blanko moaned and nudged me. He asked, "Are you okay?" I rubbed my head and said, "Yeah. That was some ride." We looked to see the others wake up a bit. Bupkus helped Amber off the ground, then Bang looked to see Victoria still holding his waist. She still had her eyes closed and was shaking.

Bang looked at Victoria, gently rubbed her back to comfort her, and said, "Hey, it's over." Victoria looked up and lets go of Bang, flushed with embarrassment. Nawt got up and dusted his shorts off, then said, "What a ride!" Pound got up, picked up Nawt by the neck, and begins to strangle him. He growled, "You little creep! I'm gonna kill ya!" Lindsay got up and tried to get Nawt out of his grasp; Nawt's face was turning blue and his eyes looked like they were about to pop.

The guys pried Pound away and restrained him, then Heather rubbed Nawt's back to have him breathe. We looked around to see people wearing clothes from the 1700s. Bang rubbed his head and asked, "What is this? Are we on some Pirates of the Caribbean set?" Blanko dusted himself and said, "I don't think so. There's no technology around here or stuff used in movies."

I looked at the bracelets and said, "I better check if we could be able to get back to home or something." The girls and I touched the red charms of our bracelets, but nothing happened. We pressed the blue ones and nothing worked again. I looked at the charms and saw no cracks. I asked, "Girls, are your charms still in one piece? No cracks or anything missing?" The girls looked at their bracelets, but said that they found nothing.

Again, the people looked at us weird and one of the men said, "Those girls must be witches and they have demons as their servants!" A woman was holding her children close and said, "Stay away from us!" I was about to say something, but the people began to shout at us and throw stones at the guys. The guys shielded us, tried to get the crowd's attention, and shouted at them to stop throwing things at us. Also, they threw rotten food at us. Blanko, Bupkus, and Bang got pelted by rotten tomatoes, while Pound and Nawt had eggs thrown at them.

Pound roared, "KNOCK IT OFF!" The people heard his yell, stopped, and some men in redcoats came towards us. They had their guns pointed at us, then a man wearing fancy clothes and powdered wig came up. He asked, "What's all the trouble?" One of the soldiers said, "One of the people says that these girls are witches and these...things are demons."

The man looked at us, then I spoke up, "Sir, who are you?" One of the soldiers snarled, "Shut your gob or I'll run you through!" Blanko held me and growled, "Quit the acting and tell us what's going on! If you try to hurt Nada, I'm gonna go Chuck Norris on you!" The man looked at us odd and asked, "What's going on here? Men, lower your weapons!" The soldiers lowered their guns, then the man said, "I'm Governor Kingsley, governor of Saint Vincent's Island. Who are you ten?"

I said, "Uh...I'm Nadalise Sampson. Everyone calls me Nada. This is Amber Peterson, Lindsay Stewart, Victoria Rath, and Heather Deveroux." Governor Kingsley gave a small bow, "Pleasure to meet you, ladies. Who might these lads be?" Pound cleared his throat and said, "We're the Monstars. I'm Pound. They're Bang, Blanko, Bupkus, and Nawt." Kingsley said, "Indeed. What on Earth are you wearing?"

Victoria said, "Well, it might sound crazy if we told you. We better go somewhere to tell you, so that people won't be spreading rumors." Governor Kingsley was in deep thought and said, "Why don't you all stay at my estate? We'll discuss your situation, have some clothes suitable for you to wear, and get you something to eat." He inhaled and said, "And we may as well give you a bath."

Bupkus shrugged, "Well, the hose and the soapy water you guys used on me for the oil stains were okay. Then again, that rotten tomato's starting to make me smell like a salad that's gone bad." With no objections or complaints, we all followed the governor towards the stables and found some horses there. I got myself on a bay gelding and watched Blanko get up from behind me to hold my waist. Bupkus and Nawt did the same for Amber and Heather; Bupkus and Amber rode a gray stallion, while Nawt and Amber were on a chestnut mare.

Victoria got herself on a palomino mare without any problems. Bang got on a buckskin stallion, then watched Pound get on a black gelding. Lindsay got onto a brown mare, then we went out of the stables. We all followed Governor Kingsley towards a giant mansion that had an iron gate at the front. The gates were opened by two servants, then more men came up to take the horses. They were curious about who we are, but Governor Kingsley told us to get inside the manor immediately.

* * *

We went inside the mansion, which looked very elegant and classy; it almost reminds of Mr. Darcy's estate from Pride and Prejudice. Pound gave a small whistle, "Look at the size of this shack!" Amber said, "It looks better than that mansion Swackhammer had before it was burnt down." Heather said, "Yeah, much cleaner and safer." As we looked around, a woman wearing a light blue dress came downstairs.

She had a rosy complexion, black hair in a bun, amethyst eyes, and had a light blue choker with a small pearl dangling around her neck; she was beautiful. I could tell by the looks on Nawt, Pound, and Bang's faces. Lindsay pinched Pound's arm to get his attention, while Heather grabbed Nawt's ear to stop making googly eyes. Pound and Nawt whined at the same time, "What?" Lindsay hissed under her breath, "Quit staring and don't get any ideas!" Heather added, "If you look at her funny, I'll shoot your eyes out!"

The woman looked at us and asked, "Who are you?" Blanko said, "Uh, do you know Governor Kingsley? He brought us over here." She answered, "Why, he's my father. I'm his daughter, Anamara Kingsley. What might your names be?" We decided to give the introductions and said our names. I started, "My name's Nadalise Sampson, but everyone calls me Nada."

"I'm Amber Peterson."

"Victoria Rath, pleased to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Heather Deveroux."

"I'm Lindsay Stewart."

Bang did funny snapping gestures like Curly from The Three Stooges and said, "I'm Bang."

Blanko gave a polite wave, "I'm Blanko."

Bupkus gave Anamaria's hand a kiss and said, "_Enchanté__, mademoiselle_. I'm Bupkus."

Pound smiled, "What up? I'm Pound."

Nawt smiled, "Hi, I'm Nawt!"

Anamaria gave a small laugh, then gave a small curtsey and said, "Pleased to meet all of you. What happened to you and what's with the clothes you're wearing?" Pound said, "Well, it's a long story and don't think we're crazy." He started to tell her about the incident with the air craft, waking up in town, and the people throwing stones and rotten food at us. He even added about the basketball games that we had, Harry Swackhammer and the Clonestars, Elena, the first holidays they celebrated on Earth, and everyone in love (except for Bang since he and Victoria are still good friends).

Anamaria looked at us and said, "Well, those stories were interesting. I don't understand why the citizens of Saint Vincent's Island would be throwing things at you, thinking that you're witches and demons." Amber shrugged, "I think they're superstitious and still are in the Dark Ages. Besides, we don't even do magic or spells. Except for our bracelets that were given by Witch Hazel, but she's a good witch. We're not involed with voodoo or that black magic stuff."

I added, "We tried to get back to where we belong with our bracelets, but nothing happened. All of our bracelets are fine and the charms weren't broken, had cracks, scratches, or anything." I looked to see a small gash on Blanko's arm, looked at my bracelet, and touched the green charm; it actually glowed! I gasped, "You're not gonna believe this, but one of them still works!" I held the charm near Blanko's arm and watched the gash heal.

Anamaria looked at my bracelet and asked, "How do these work? They look beautiful with the charms." Victoria said, "The blue one's for being in Looney Tune Land, red's for going anywhere you need to be like at home or important places, purple's for showing your heart's desire, and green's for healing any injury. The orange one's just there for the fashion statement." Anamaria gave a small laugh, then said, "What you've all told and shown me has gotten my attention. You girls need to get cleaned up and have clothes on you. Gentlemen, you should do the same. I'll have the servants prepare baths for you."

She walked away, sent for some maids and butlers to get things ready, and called for us. The guys were shown five rooms for their personal liking, while the girls had the same for us. I walked into a room, which had a large bed, a vanity, and a balcony to see the ocean. I whispered to myself, "This is like out of a dream! If only Bianca could see this." On of the maids brought my attention and said, "Miss Sampson, your bath is ready. What would you like in your water? Bubbles, salts, or lavender oil?"

I shrugged, "Some salts would be fine, thank you." She walked away, then I got myself undressed and watched the maid come back in to put some bath salts into the tub. I got myself in, washed my body and shampooed my hair, and sighed, "This is the fancy life and I'm in Heaven." I closed my eyes and relaxed as I was getting myself soaked.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Nawt's gotten everyone into the past. I don't own the Monstars, just my OCs. I was trying to find some islands of the Caribbean and thought Saint Vincent's Island would work. Okay, I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind review sand commens are accepted. NO FLAMES, ROTTEN FOOD, OR A BOOT TO THE HEAD PLEASE!**


	4. The Clonestars Are Back!

**Third Person POV**

While the Monstars and girls were taken in by the Kingsleys, there were five others that weren't too happy. In the deepest circles of the Inferno, five Clonestars were pulling heavy loads of rubble from the caverns of fire. Demons of all shapes and sizes were torturing punished souls, while a demon that looked like a bull was holding a whip. He brought up his whip upon an alien that looked like Bupkus.

The look-alike had a severe burn on his hand that showed bones and a deep gash that scarred his chest towards his abdomen. There were other aliens that looked very much like Blanko, Pound, Bang, and Nawt; the only difference was that they have blood red eyes. These aliens were the Clonestars: Casius, Mewt, Domo, Zilthe, and Bing. The demon holding the whip roared, "Put your backs into it, swine!"

Casius growled, "Take your whip order, then shove it up yours!" The demon came down from the mound and lunged at Casius, but the purple Clonestar was so strong that he snapped the demon's neck and pulled its head off. Out of the darkest circle, a giant figure with horns and yellow eyes like the flames of Hell appeared; it was the Prince of Darkness himself, Satan. He looked at the severed head of one of the demons and brought down his hand to smite the Clonestar. Casius called, "Hold it, Hot-Head! I want a proposition!"

The Devil himself had large horns protruding from his head, unruly dark hair, tusks and fangs coming from his mouth, claws sharp as razors, and dark blue skin that almost looked black. He spoke out in a gravelly voice that could bring fear to man, woman, child, and beast. He snarled, "What do you want, Casius?" Casius looked at his friends, then said, "I'm tired of working with all of the whips cracking and your men attacking me."

Satan chuckled, "That's what they're supposed to do. Anything else? I'm a good listener." Casius said, "I want revenge on those stupid Monstars and those human girls that had us in this place you call home. Could it be possible for you to bring me and my pals back to life, so I can get what I want?" The Devil nodded, "Well, what is it that you want? That human, Nada Sampson?"

Casius had an evil grin on his face and said, "Yes. I want to finish what Harry Swackhammer hasn't gotten to do: Have her be a slave on his old theme park, Moron Mountain." Satan gave a cruel laugh, "Moron Mountain's nothing now, but a five star restaurant that's flourishing. Surely, you want her for something else? For your pleasure that you always wanted, more than any other girl that floats your boat?"

Casius couldn't believe that the Prince of Darkness knows about his lust, then answered, "Yeah. If my friends and I are going back to have her, where could I find them?" Satan answered, "They're not in the present. They somehow got themselves into the past, say somewhere around the 1700s in the Caribbean. Once you find them, you'll be able to bring them down and have Sampson in your power. If anyone goes in your way, use these. They contain the darkest magic and could bring you closer to your destination."

Four wooden skulls were given to Bing, Zilthe, Domo, and Mewt. As for Casius, he was given a glass reliquary that has dark spells to make himself more powerful. Satan added, "If these break and shatter, your souls are back here and you'll be tortured for the rest of your miserable days. Do we have an accord?" Casius looked at his friends, looks at the reliquary, and answers, "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Without any words spoken, a whirlwind of flames surrounded the Clonestars and transported them towards a dark cave. Also, the five wore clothes that made them blend in perfectly. Casius wore a white shirt that showed a bit of his chest, a black jacket that was long with red braiding at the hem of the sleeves, dark pants, matching boots, a dark gray belt, and a dark red bandana underneath a black hat with a dark feather.

Zilthe wore a Persian tunic with dark pants, sandals, and had an earring on his ear. Bing wore a torn vest, torn pants, and black boots. Mewt wore nothing, but a pair of gray pants and a dark blue headband. As for Domo, he wore a gray shirt, dark blue pants, black boots, a red sash for the belt, and a black bandana.

Zilthe growled, "How come you get the fancy glass and clothes, while we get wooden pieces of junk and dorky clothes?" Casius smirks, "I have my ways. Got a problem with that?" Zilthe and the others said nothing, then looked at their talismans. Bing used his and ice came out. Zilthe and Mewt used theirs, then shadows of ghouls came around. Domo used his and fire came out of the wooden trinket.

Casius held his up, then green mist swirled around and demons with wings flew around like bats. He laughed maniacally as ghoulish demons flew around from his glass vial. Casius growled, "This is the perfect way to get our revenge, guys. Soon, those Monstars and the girls will die by my hands. Nada Samspon will finally be mine!" Lightning flashed from his glass reliquary, then Casius began to sing:

In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning!

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be

It scared me out of my wits

A corpse falling to bits!

Then, I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!

I was once the most mystical man in all Tune Land.

When the Tune Squad betrayed me, they mad a mistake!

My curse made each of them pay,

But one little girl got away!

Little Nada, beware,

Casius's awake!

The others looked around, then the Clonestars began to sing:

In the dark of the night, evil will find her!

In the dark of the night, just before dawn!

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete! In the dark of the night...

She'll be gone!

I could feel my powers slowly returning!

Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!

As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawling to place!

_Dasvidanya_, Nada, your Grace! Farewell!

In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!

Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night, evil will brew...

Soon, she will feel that her nightmares are real!

In the dark of the night...

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night, evil will find her! (Find her!)

In the dark of the night, terror comes true! (Doom her!)

My dear, here's a sign!

It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night (2x's)

Casius brought up his reliquary over the ocean, then lightning and thunder came up in the night sky. Winds blew and one of the ships that were sunken came up, looking forboding with blood red sails. The demons flew around the cavern and Casius sang once more as the Clonestars got onto the ship, which was named the Demon Wing:

Come, my minions

Rise for your master

Let your evil shine! (In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night!)

Find her now!

Yes, fly ever faster! (In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night!)

Casius held the helm of the ship, sailed through the stormy seas, and was filled with pure rage. He looked at the dark sky and howled, "SHE'LL BE MINE!" As their song was over, the Clonestars and demons laughed evilly in the stormy night as lightning flashed the sky. Casius stopped the laughing and shouted, "What are you laughing at?! Get back to work!" The others went back to work, then Casius pulled out a compass from his pocket. He looked at the arrow point West and growled, "No matter how fast you run, Nada. No matter where you hide, I will catch you."

* * *

**How was that one? That one's gonna give me nightmares for a week! Okay, I don't own the description of the Devil; used references from History Channel about the documentaries about the Netherworld and demons. I'm a Catholic and love God, so don't be showing me Omen movies! Sorry about that, I only own the Clonestars; the song is owned by Fox. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **


	5. Dinner and Nightmares

**Normal POV**

I got myself out of the tub and looked around the room to find something to wear, besides my shorts and tank top. I looked at the closet and opened the door, revealing dresses in different styles and colors. I looked at a dress that caught my eye; it was yellow with 3/4 length sleeves with ruffles and a golden trim at the ends, a golden hem at the bottom of the skirt with a small pattern of light yellow flowers, and a ruffled neckline. I looked at the satin material and laid it on the bed.

Turning towards my hair, I found a yellow ribbon and tied it into a low ponytail. I slipped the dress on and found a pair of white flats that fit perfectly. I heard a knock on the door and heard Blanko say, "Nada, you ready?" I opened the door to see Blanko, who wore a white shirt, dark vest, a pair of gray pants, and dark boots. I smiled, "Yeah, I'm all set. You look pretty hot."

Blanko gave a small chuckle and said, "You still look beautiful." We were about to kiss, but a shout from Amber said, "HOW DO YOU PUT THIS ON?!" Anamaria came towards us and asked, "What's going on here?" I said, "Amber's yelling about how to put something on. I'm gonna go check on her." I knocked on the door and said, "Amber, you need some help?"

Amber opened the door, pulled me in quick, and shuts the door with a click. She sighed, "I can't get the back of my dress right, my hair's a wreck, and I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!" I placed my hands on her shoulder to calm her down, then I looked at the back of her dress. I laced the back perfectly and helped smooth out the skirt. Amber's dress was a dark rose color with a dark pink outer skirt, a pink with silver pattern on the outer skirt, 3/4 length sleeves with lace at the ends, and a lace neckline.

She said, "I'm always seen wearing black, purple, red, and green. I guess this pink's okay. I could do my hair, Nada. Thanks for fixing my dress." I smiled, "No problem. Are you sure you can do your hair without fussing? I could make it nicer." Amber shrugs, "Okay, let's try something." I looked at some hair pins and a brush, then I began to brush the top half of her hair into a mini bun and left some tendrils out to frame her cheekbones. She smiled, "It looks beautiful! Thanks, Nada!"

We hugged each other, then went out to see the girls. Heather had her hair brushed out and left down. She wore a light blue dress with long sleeves that were puffy, a ruffled neckline similar to my dress, a hem on her skirt similar to mine in a darker blue, and white flats. Lindsay wore her hair in a curly half-back and wears an onyx necklace around her neck. Her dress was a dark blue with a diamond pattern outlined in black, white lace at the end of 3/4 length sleeves, and a green trim around the neckline.

As for Victoria, she wore her hair in a ponytail held by a blue ribbon. She also wore a white shirt with 3/4 sleeves and blue trim around the ruffles, lace neckline, and a blue skirt with a pair of flats to match the skirt and trim. I looked to see Pound, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt come out.

Pound wore a white shirt that had ruffles around the sleeve ends, black pants, and dark gray boots. Bupkus wore a shirt like Blanko's, but had a royal blue vest on and a pair of dark pants. He also had his hair slicked and tied back with a dark ribbon and wore a pair of dark boots. Bang wore a fancy jacket in a golden brown with a white shirt, dark pants, and a pair of boots. Nawt wore a henna jacket over a yellow vest and white shirt, a pair of dark brown pants, and a pair of dark boots. They all looked pretty spiffy.

The guys looked at us with their eyes bugging out of their heads, jaws slacked, and tongues hanging out. Victoria held back a giggle as drool appeared on the side of Bang's lips. Pound held out his arm to Lindsay and said, "Shall we, my beauty?"

Lindsay smiled, "Yes, we shall." The two walked downstairs, then Bupkus did the same to Amber. Nawt looked at Heather and smiled, "You look really pretty. The dress goes with your eyes." Heather smiled, "Thank you, Nawt. You look pretty dashing yourself." Bang looked at Victoria, wiped his mouth, and said, "You look...nice." Victoria smiled, "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself, Bang. Shall we head over to dinner?"

He held out his arm and said in a British accent, "Yes, mi'lady." Blanko held his arm out to me and I placed my hand on his arm, then he led me downstairs towards the dining room. Everything looked beautiful with the candles around the room, food set on a long table covered in white tablecloth, and velvet seats. Before I could sit down, Blanko scooted one out for me and had me sit. Bupkus, Nawt, and Pound did the same to their girls. Bang looked like he was shaking and tried to do the same for Victoria. As Victoria sat down, she was scooted in too fast and nearly smacked her stomach towards the table.

We all looked at the green Monstar and groaned, "Bang!" Bang gave an innocent shrug and said, "What? It's my first time trying that fancy stuff and I stink at it, so sue me!" Bang sat in his seat with a huff, then Governor Kingsley and Anamaria came in. They both sat down; Anamaria sat between Victoria and me, while Governor Kingsley sat between Bang and Pound.

The servants lifted the lids of the platters, revealing seafood, roasted chicken, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and rolls. Also, we were served some wine. Most of us refused and only drank water, but Pound was okay with drinking wine. We all had our share of the food and started eating. As we ate, Governor Kingsley asks, "Girls, what is it like from your time?"

I said, "Well, there are equal rights for men and women of different races, more culture with the theatre and arts, and many inventions used to make things easier in transportation and stuff." Anamaria asks, "What kind of hobbies do you have there?" Victoria shrugs, "We still read books. The girls and I are dancers, so we dance a lot on stage for recitals. Also, the Monstars hang out with us and play some basketball."

Pound explained to them what basketball is and it made the two interested. After telling jokes and funny stories, dessert came up. There were arrangements of cakes, puddings, and gelatin. The girls got themselves strawberry shortcake, while I got myself a slice of red velvet cake. I licked some frosting off my lips, then Blanko said, "This food's really good, Governor Kingsley. Anamaria, did you make some of the desserts?"

She blushed and said, "I baked the red velvet cake on my own; it was a family recipe my mother passed onto me." I noticed that she was wearing a diamond ring and asked, "Anamaria, are you engaged? Just curious and noticed that you have a diamond on your finger." She answered, "I am, Nada. My childhood friend who was a merchant sailor asked for my hand in marriage. His name is Lucas Roswell."

Amber asked, "What's he like?" Anamaria shrugged, "Well, he's tall and handsome. He's very brave, sweet, and funny. It's been three weeks since we paused the wedding preparations. He's been away at sea for a long time. I hope he's alright." Heather looked at her and said, "I'm sure he'll be fine. I hope I'm not bothering with questions, but what's today's date?"

Governor Kingsley answered, "It's April 26, 1763." I couldn't believe my ears; it felt like we're gone for a month behind and almost 300 years away. Blanko nudged me and said, "I know time flies, but I didn't know it could fly backwards that far." I answered, "Me neither. Sounds weird, but cool." Victoria said, "April 26? That's my parents' anniversary." Bang asked, "They were married on that day, but from our time?"

She answered, "Yeah. It was April 26, 1986." After we finished eating and talking, I felt tired and decided to turn in. I went upstairs, went into my room, and changed into a long nightgown. I got myself into bed and started dreaming about what had happened now. I woke up to the sound of someone screaming and rushed out of my room. The screaming came from Heather's room and I looked to see her clutch the blankets, sweating and screaming.

Nawt rushed past me and gently shook Heather awake. She opened her eyes and panted, "The Clonestars...Clonestars...curse..." Nawt held her arms and asked, "Heather, what are you talking about?" Heather buried her face into Nawt's chest and sobbed, "It felt so real and scary. I kept seeing their faces and their eyes..." She cried a lot, then Nawt held her in his arms and said, "It's only a nightmare. It's gonna be okay. You're safe with me." I walked out of the room to give them privacy, then I came into Blanko's room.

He was asleep already, but I shook him awake. He asked, "What's wrong?" I asked, "Didn't you hear Heather screaming? I ran towards her room and Nawt woke her up. She said something about the Clonestars and a curse. I'm concerned and worried." Blanko looked at me and said, "You can sleep in here with me. In the morning, we'll ask what happened." I got into bed, snuggled into the covers, and fell asleep in Blanko's arms.

* * *

**How was that one? The outfit I made for the girls are in my DeviantArt gallery; you're welcome to look at those. I hope you like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Fun at the Beach

I woke up the next morning and found Blanko already up. He wore a pair of black pants, dark gray boots, and a white shirt. He looked over and said, "Hey, sleepy-head." I got out of bed and smiled, "Good morning, Blanko." I went over to kiss him, then he said, "You better head over to your room and get ready. I'll see ya in a bit." I walked towards my room, slipped on the yellow dress I had on last night, and brushed my hair out into a pony.

I tied the ribbon to keep my hair in place, then looked over to see Heather walking into my room. I asked, "Heather, are you okay? You really had me worried about the nightmare last night." She sighed, "I'm okay. Nawt stayed in bed with me all night and the nightmare didn't come back." I looked at her and asked, "What was the nightmare about with the Clonestars?"

She sighed, "I'll explain it to everyone. I just wanna tell you that this nightmare felt so real and it was really scary." We went downstairs to meet everyone, had our fill of breakfast, and sat around the living room. Heather had the guys and girls seated, then explained, "I'm sorry if I woke some people up last night by screaming, but I think something bad came up."

Nawt got up and held Heather's hand for comfort. He said, "Go ahead, Heather." She took a deep breath and said, "I was dreaming about us on some island here, then it switched over towards the burnt remains of Swackhammer's old masion. Remember when they kidnapped Nada and the place caught fire?" We all remembered that, but Lindsay and Victoria weren't there; they remembered what I told them about Harry Swackhammer and the Clonestars.

Pound said, "Heather, what's this about? They've been dead for months." She sighed, "I know, Pound. I know, but let me explain. When I was near the remains, I was flashed back towards a storm on the island. Over the ocean, I saw a ship with blood red sails and the Clonestars are there. However, they looked stronger, meaner, and even more deadlier. I don't know how they came, but I think they made a deal with the Undertaker and are brought back to life."

Blanko's face was pale, but he remained calm and he said, "I remember before the fire started that he almost punched my lights out, but I ducked and he hit his hand into a fuel-lit candlestick. The fuel and flames burned his hand, kinda like someone being burnt with acid. You could almost see some bone on there. After the chandelier crashed and blew the whole place in flames, the chandelier kinda impaled his body and killed him fast."

I was shocked to hear about the Clonestars' deaths, then asked, "Heather, why would you think that they came back to life?" Heather shrugged, "I dunno, but I have a bad feeling that they might try something to stop us from trying to get back home. They might try to kill us and take you away, Nada." I slammed my hand onto the table and growled, "No way those Clonedorks are gonna kill us or take me away. I hope they're still in their graves and burning in Hell, along with Phil's twisted brother. He caused me, the Monstars, and Bianca so much pain and should rot."

Bupkus asked, "Heather, did you see Harry Swackhammer in your dream or not?" She shook her head no and sighed, "He isn't and I'm glad. Whatever happens, don't let anything bring our guard down or break us apart. This is serious with the condition we're in, now that we're in a different time." Lindsay and Victoria nodded their heads in agreement.

Victoria got up and said, "I dunno about you, but I feel like hitting the beach. Besides, it's a nice day out and a good way to get this scare off." We all agreed on it, then decided to change. The girls and I went upstairs, got into our old clothes, and headed out. The guys were in their jerseys, then Anamaria looked at us. She asked, "Why are you wearing those clothes again?"

Lindsay said, "We all thought about going to the beach and relax. It can't be fun without swimming in the ocean, getting a tan, or taking a walk." Anamaria smiled, "Alright, but get washed after you're done. I got word that Lucas is returning." Bupkus looked at her and smiled, "That's good news, girl. I hope he comes over and talks about encounters with cannibals, headhunters, or stuff like that."

Anamaria raised a brow at him, which made Bupkus shrug, "What? I heard stories about men out on seas encountering stuff like that!" Anamaria held back a laugh and said, "You're pretty interesting, Bupkus." She walked away, then Amber raised a brow. She said, "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing." Bupkus said, "Amber, I was just having a friendly chat. I'm not gonna cheat on you on any other chick or Anamaria. Besides, I still like that gore stuff."

Amber was standing next to him, rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah, we know. I couldn't get you out of that stuff you read about Vlad the Impaler or Jack the Ripper." Bupkus shrugged, "I like that stuff and so do you. Uh, you might wanna call me weird and try no to laugh." Amber said, "Okay, what is it?" He looked at her and said, "I was watching that movie about Jack the Ripper and couldn't sleep for a week."

Amber asked, "From Hell? I couldn't sleep for three days straight!" I walked over and said, "Okay, enough crazy and scary stuff, you two." We all walked down the grass and went towards the beach, which had white sand and the ocean. The water was clear and blue, just like how I imagined the Caribbean to be. I kicked my shoes off and felt my feet against the sand.

Everyone took their shoes off and the guys took their shirts off. Bang sighed, "I feel pretty bummed about not playing basketball. What are we supposed to do? Use old fruit barrels and use coconuts as the ball?" Blanko said, "Dude, the guy who invented basketball did that and there was no coconut involved." Victoria added, "Bang, you're really making this sound like Gilligan's Island."

Bang rubbed his neck, "Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth." As we were on the beach, Nawt and Heather were taking a walk along the shore. Bupkus, Amber, Victoria, and Bang got into the water. The waves looked good for swimming, then Victoria was going over them and was being pushed towards the shallow water. She got up and breathed, "WHOO! That's what I call a wave! They don't call me 'Chesapeake Bay Retriever' for nothing!" I laughed, then Blanko had a twisted smile on his face.

Before I could say something, he picked me up in his arms. I started kicking and tried not to laugh, "Blanko, don't you dare throw me in!" Blanko said, "You look like you need to cool down, Nada. Don't go upset that you're peeling." I looked at my skin and asked, "Huh?" Before I knew it, Blanko dropped me into the water! I poked my head out and spat some sea water out.

Blanko was laughing his head off, then Pound and Lindsay pushed him in. Blanko looked up, then Pound said, "Serves you right for dropping a lady into the water!" Lindsay and Pound got in, then had some fun. I got under the water and swam around. As I was swimming, I noticed a bunch of shells and found a conch. Also, I noticed that Victoria went under and found some starfish. We both got out of the water and looked at what we got.

Victoria said, "This is even better than being in Maryland." I looked at her and asked, "Not good waves or shells there?" She said, "The waves and shells are fine, but this is a whole lot better. One time when I was with my family in Maryland for vacation, I caught a red jellyfish. It was laying still and didn't sting me, but I placed it back into the water."

I said, "You're pretty lucky that you didn't get stung." We decided to head back to shore and take a breather, maybe catch some rays. Although there wasn't any sunscreen in this time, I noticed a few lemons on platters. I looked at Heather squeeze the juice out of the fruit and had it dribble on her face. I remembered that the stories my mom did when she was a kid and remembered that she used lemon juice when there's no sunscreen.

I poured some on myself and laid on the sand. I looked over to see Victoria on the sand and made some sand castles with Nawt. I held back a laugh when I saw the guys having their usual chicken fights and knocking each other over. I watched Amber and Lindsay wrestle, then all four of them fell into the water. I looked up and saw a pod dolphins swimming around.

Victoria looked at the ocean and jumped in, watching the dolphins swim around. She swam towards them, got splashed, and did some laps with them. She didn't got out far, but kept popping up as they went up. In a few seconds, one of them had Victoria holding on to its fin and swim towards the gang. Before she went towards the shore, she patted the dolphin's head and gave its beak a little kiss. I have to admit that Victoria's an animal lover like me and is proud of it.

The dolphins swam off towards the sea, then everyone got out of the water. Victoria, Amber, and Lindsay rung their hair and clothes out. The guys used their shirts to dry their faces and heads, then slipped them over their bodies. I looked to see Pound jiggle around and noticed that something was in his pants. He pulled the contents out, revealing four starfish.

He said, "No wonder why I kept thinking that I have starfish in my pants! I'm pretty good at catching these babies!" We all looked at him weird, then Bupkus slapped himself in the forehead with a groan, "You and your hobbies!" We all got back inside the mansion, got ourselves dried and cleaned, and decided to relax a bit.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like a fun way to relax at the beach. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Lucas, Nightmares, and Hellfire

After I got downstairs to meet the guys, I noticed that Anamaria was talking to a man with light brown hair, green eyes, and beige complexion. The man looked at me and asked, "Anamaria, who is this? I didn't know you had a sister." I gave a small laugh, "Actually, I'm a friend of hers. I'm Nadalise Sampson, but you can call me Nada. Are you Lucas Roswell?"

The man nodded, "Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you, Nada. I heard from one of her letters that you and your friends got here by some kind of spell. Is that true?" Anamaria said, "Yes, but it was hard to understand at first." Blanko and Bang walked in, saw Anamaria with Lucas, and introduced themselves. Lucas seemed like a nice guy when you're talking to him. I pretty glad that he's not one of those rich people that act snobby and hoity-toighty.

The girls and the rest of the guys were pretty glad to meet him. Bupkus asked, "On your voyage, did you encounter headhunters or cannibals?" Lucas said, "I have in Madagascar. I had a few of men that were captured, but I was able to save them in time." Pound gave a small laugh, "For a guy that's been to places a lot, you could've been on Survivor."

He raised a brow, which made Lindsay say, "It's something from our time." We looked up to see Governor Kingsley walk in and give Lucas a warm welcome. Lucas watched some servants bring in cases and a chest of some sort. Lucas opened up some cases to reveal a rifle, a sword, and a pistol. Bang looked at the rifle and said, "Whoa, 75 calibre. This baby might have a good range."

Lucas looked at him and asked, "You know about rifles?" Bang said, "The guys and I used to work with weapons: rifles, grenades, knives, arrows, you name 'em." Lindsay opened the chest and found many colors of fabrics. She smiled, "These look great for some dresses." Amber added, "I really like the black one that looks silky." Victoria ran her fingers over a pink fabric that had a Chinese pattern and smiled, "They're so beautiful. I like this one."

Governor Kingsley gave a small chuckle and said, "Well, we should at least have some dinner. Lucas, you must be starving from your travel." We all were seated for dinner and ate as usual. Victoria finished eating some fish and asked, "Lucas, what countries have you been on those merchant rounds?"

Lucas answered, "Besides England and Saint Vincent's Island, I've been through some countries in Africa, China, India, and some of the colonies in South America." Lucas told us stories about near a bunch of people, seeing the sights and landscapes, and even some of the wildlife. His stories were pretty interesting and it made all of us want to go to those places.

Victoria asked, "Did you also see some of the islands around here?" Lucas said, "Yes, there were a few that I was in. I've been near some pirates, but there were some that were both good and bad." Blanko nudged me and said, "This kinda feels like Pirates of the Caribbean, doesn't it?" I softly said, "Yeah. It's pretty strange, but this feel is great."

After we finished eating, Lucas was lead into a room to stay for the night. We all decided to turn in for the night and get an early start. I got myself changed into a nightgown, got into the covers, and fell asleep. In my dream, I was at the ocean with Blanko. The two of us played around in the ocean, watched the sun going down, and stealing kisses. However, the sky turned a dark red and a storm came up.

Blanko and I held each other for protection, then looked up to see a familiar face that gave me nightmares. A tall figure that bears a resemblance to Bupkus, but with blood red eyes and scars over his chest appeared. He tore me away from Blanko and growled, "Nada, you're mine forever. Your pain will be my joy and Iwill love seeing you suffer." I knew the figure in an instant; it was Casius.

I watched as demons flew around my friends and Blanko, attacking them and hurting them. I fell to the sand on my knees and cried, "No! Stop it! God make it stop!" Casius pulled me by the hair and growled, "God's not there for you." Tears filled up my eyes as Casius leaned his face close to mine and started kissing me hard. My mind kept screaming at me to wake up and I kept hearing someone say, "Nada! Nada!"

I fel myself being shaken awake and shot up. Blanko was sitting near my bed and asked, "Nada, what happened? I heard you yelling something and came to check on you." I was breathing hard and wiped my forehead. I shook and said, "I had a dream similar to what Heather had, but it was worse. Casius...demons...you and the gang attacked... It felt so real, Blanko."

I felt myself shake and wrapped my arms around Blanko, then my body shook with sobs. Blanko ran his fingers through my hair and gently rocked me as he said, "It's only a nightmare. Nada, it's gonna be okay. You're safe with me." I kept crying into his arms and felt tired, then began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

From the caves the Clonestars resided in, Casius saw what had happened from the reliquary. He had seen Heather react from the nightmare, now Nada. Casius growled, "Those Monstar bastards. If I see these guys again, I'll strangle them with my bare hands and rip them to shreds!" Zilthe looked at his talisman and growled, "How long are we gonna wait like this? I want some action and gore around here!"

Casius rubbed his forehead and said, "We'll get our chance, but we need to come up with a plan." Mewt ran into the cave and held up an old map. The four looked at their red friend, then Mewt said, "Just found this when I was supplying for some food." Casius looked at the map and asked, "What's this about?" Mewt shrugged, "When I was stocking up on some booze, I heard some guys talking about some rare diamond that has some power. A lot went to search for it, but never came back. It's somewhere at some cove called Black Ridge Canyon."

Bing asked, "A diamond, huh? Who do we have to kill?" Casius gave a small laugh, "We'll get the diamond to give us more strength and power, then I'll have Nada in my grasp. Speaking of which, did you get any word about what the diamond is called?" Mewt nodded, "Yeah, the Demon's Eye. Heard that people went into the canyon, but a lot of people drowned from the high tide or some crap about seeing spirits singing to them."

Casius growled as he looked at his reliquary, "We'll be able to beat them. Before we do, we're gonna pay the Monstars and their girlfriends a little visit. Once we find them, we'll have Nada, the diamond, and her precious friends and boyfriend dead." The Clonestars gave an evil laugh, then turned in. As the four were asleep, Casius wouldn't stop thinking about Nada. He had seen how happy she was with Blanko and was filled with pure jealousy.

He got out of the cave, walked across the sand, and looked at the fire still burning. He looked at the flames and sang:

Beata Maria,

You know I am a righteous man.

Of my virtue, I am justly proud.

_Et tibit pater_

Beata Maria,

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd.

_Quia peccavi nimis_

Then tell me, Maria,

Why I see her dancing there?

Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?

_Cogitatione_

I feel her; I see her!

The sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control!

_Verbo et opere_

The flames showed images of Nada dancing by herself. Casius looked at the flames and saw the grace, purity, and innocence inside of her. Since he first saw her, he entranced by her beauty as he saw her black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. However, they were replaced with thoughts of lust, envy, and wrath. His obsession began to consume him as he sang:

Like fire!

Hellfire!

This fire in my skin...

This burning desire

Is turning me to sin!

From the flames, he could see the demons of Hell judging him. Casius began to fear for his soul and backed away from the vision. He kept singing:

It's not my fault! (_Mea culpa_)

I'm not to blame! (_Mea cupla_)

It is the human girl, the witch who sent this flame! (_Mea maxima cupla_)

It's not my fault! (_Mea culpa_)

If in God's plan, (_Mea cupla_)

He made the Devil so much stronger than a man! (_Mea maxima cupla_)

The demons changed into Satan and he could almost see himself being thrown into the darkest flames of the Inferno. Casius could almost feel lashes from whips sting into his back and break his bones, then fell to the ground panting. He looked at the flames and could see Nada dancing.

Protect me, Maria!

Don't let this siren cast her spell!

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!

Destroy Nada Sampson

And let her taste the fires of Hell!

Or else, let her be mine and mine alone!

Casius looked to see Domo out of the cave. Domo looked at him and asked, "Casius, is everything okay here?" Casius looked at him and growled, "Fine! Just get back inside and shut up! I'll be fine on my own." Casius looked at the flames again and growled, "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to kill innocent people to get my hands on her!" He kept looking at the flames and sang out:

Hellfire!

Dark fire!

Now, gypsy, it's your turn!

Choose me or your pyre!

Be mine or you will burn!

God have mercy on her (_Kyrie eleison_)

God have mercy on me (_Kyrie eleison_)

But she will be mine or she...will...burn!

As Casius held the note, the flames showed images of the demons and their shadows went across the sand. As the flames of the fire died out, Casius fell towards the ground prostrate in the darkness.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I thought of having this chapter introduce Lucas and showing Casius's deadly obsession over Nada. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: Sorry if I haven't updated. I was busy with my POTO sequel and did two Mummy fanfics.**


	8. Going Sailing, Songs, and Fights

**Normal POV**

I woke up and got myself dressed, the opened the door to see Blanko. He asked, "Are you gonna be okay since last night?" I sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just have some breakfast and stuff." We went downstairs, met everyone else, and ate. When Lucas finished eating, he said, "I'll be making a small round towards Dead Man's Island to replenish my stock."

Pound asked, "Hey, is it okay if the guys and I join you? You know, just in case you get into some trouble or hassle."

Bupkus added, "Yeah, I don't mind being out on the ocean and stuff."

Bang suggested, "I'd like to get some action around here."

Blanko added, "Me too."

Nawt agreed, "Yeah, so we can go?"

Lucas held back a laugh and said, "Alright, you boys can come with me on the trip. We'll leave in an hour, so I suggest you get something comfortable to wear and how to handle a sword." The guys finished eating fast, then darted upstairs to get ready. Anamaria giggled, "These boys seem to have hearts for adventure." I shrugged, "Yeah, these guys are up for anything."

Lindsay joked, "Yeah, for dances, dates, dinner, movie night, and dinner." Victoria looked at Lindsay and said, "Linds, you said dinner twice." Lindsay shrugged, "So what? Pound likes dinner as much as I do." We looked to see the guys come downstairs and stared at them in awe. The Monstars got themselves dressed to blend in, but looked like pirates. Nawt wore a white shirt with green stripes, light brown vest, an earring, a brown hat over a green headband, a silver cuff and a brown glove, brown pants, and sandals.

Pound wore a dark shirt, dark blue vest, brown pants, and black boots. As for Bang, he wore a torn vest, no shirt, pants with a chain, dark boots, and a black bandana. Bupkus wore some kind of billowing shirt that showed some of his chest, had dark pants, dark boots, and red sash around the waist, a fake pierced earring on his ear, and a dark red bandana on his head. Blanko wore a red headband, an shark tooth earring on one ear and two golden ones on the other ear, white shirt, a gray vest with a blue trim, a black belt over a red sash aorund his waist, black pants, and dark gray boots.

I smiled, "Blanko, you look great! You can pull the Jack Sparrow look perfectly!" Blanko smiled, "Thanks, Nada." Bupkus teased, "Do these pants make my butt look big?" Amber giggled and said, "No, more like tight and sexy." Bupkus laughs, "C'mere, you!" He pulls her into his arms and gives her a gentle squeeze, then sets her back down. Heather complimented, "You look cool."

Nawt blushed and said, "You still look pretty, Heather." The two kissed, then Victoria said to Bang, "You look tough, but neat." Bang rubbed his neck, "Thanks. Ya know, I think I should get a tattoo. Whaddya think?" Victoria circled her finger across his chest, "I think a skull with crossbones with blood or flames would look neat. That's more you." Bang gave a small laugh and said, "I'll see what I can do." Pound said, "Alright, let's head out. Girls, we'll see ya as soon as we can."

We gave our guys kisses, except for Bang and Victoria; they only hugged and told each other to stay safe. The guys waved and headed outside towards the gates, where the horses from before were tacked and groomed. They got on, gave a last wave, and rode off with Lucas. We walked back inside and did some things that we liked doing. Amber, Heather, and I would be drawing/painting as Lindsay and Victoria did some baking.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Lucas and the Monstars rode towards the docks and came across a giant ship with white sails, an English flag at the top, and silver words on the ship that named it: The White Phantom. Pound gave a whistle, "That's a pretty neat ship, Luc. It's bigger than the space craft we have." Bang asked, "Hey, what happened to it? When we got here, we weren't in it and landed in the streets."

Pound shrugged, "Remember back at Christmas that I put in a special control to make it smaller?"

Bang noded, "Yeah?"

Pound said, "I installed that and I had the remote in my shorts pocket back at the manor. I kept it at its normal size near the stables and before the people noticed us, I quickly shrunk it and put it in my pocket." Bang looked at him and said, "You're a genius." Everyone got on the ship, then Lucas held the helm saying, "You guys better weigh anchor and hoist the sails to get her going." The guys saluted, moving their hands out too far and hitting each other in the cheeks, "Aye, aye, sir!"

"Oh!" Pound groaned.

"Hey!" Nawt whined.

"Ah!" Bupkus grunted.

"Ow!" Bang moaned.

"Geez!" Blanko groaned.

They rubbed their sore cheeks and got to work, then the White Phantom was out on the ocean. They guys made themselves useful by doing some work. Bang and Pound were scrubbing/swabbing the deck, Bang was working on tossing some daggers at a bull's eye target he made on an old barrel lid, and Blanko was pulling off some barnacles from the ship side.

After a good hour of work, they took a break and began to land near another town to stock up on food. They had provisions of fruits, vegetables, eggs, meats, and fresh water. Lucas said, "That's it for the food, but we need to go to Dead Man's Island to get some gunpowder, bullets, weapons, and other things." Blanko asked, "Do you think we might get mugged or something when we're there?"

Lucas said, "Probably, but I've been there before and was careful. There's some things you need to know about there. One: There's a bunch of pirates there, so be careful. Two: Everyone's always firing guns and hurling weapons. Three: A lot of the men are heavy drinkers. And four: Under any circumstances, DO NOT try to get the people riled up or angry."

Bupkus raised a hand and said, "Could we reason with a draw or duel when there's a tiff?" Lucas said, "Yes, but it's either a sword fight or a drinking competition." Bupkus rubbed his neck and said, "We're all underage, but Pound's 21 and legal." Lucas raised a brow, "Really, but you seem to be the age of drinking alcohol." Bang said, "In our time, they have an age about when it's a good time to drink."

"How old are you?" Lucas asked.

"17." Nawt said.

"18." Bupkus answered.

"19." Blanko added.

"20." Bang finished.

Lucas said, "In this time, you're allowed to. However, you're limited. That goes for you, too, Pound." Pound raised a hand, "Don't worry, I know about this stuff." Bang took out the knives he used on the barrel lid and looked at the compass. He said, "I guess in about two hours we'll be there if we head for West. Is that right?" Lucas said, "Yes, Bang. You're pretty good at navigating."

Pound said, "Back from where we come from, I'm the leader and Bang's my second." Lucas said, "Interesting. Alright, we'll head West." In a little while later, Nawt was looking around and found something in one of the cabins. He found an old guitar and checked the strings, then headed out. Nawt was playing with a guitar and started to sing.

**Nawt: **Got a whale of a tale to tell you, lads. A whale of a tale or two 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo.

Pound and the others heard Nawt singing, went over, and began to listen. Also, Lucas was watching from steering the helm and listened. One by one, the guys started singing the song they knew and had had some fun with it.

**Bupkus:** There was Mermaid Minnie, met her down in Madagascar... She would kiss me anytime that I would ask her... Then, one evening her flame of love blew out. Blow me down and pick me up, she swapped me for a trout!

**Monstars: **Got a whale of a tale to tell you, lads. A whale of a tale or two 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo.

**Pound:** There was Typhoon Tessie, met her on the coast of Java... When we kissed, I bubbled up like molten lava... Then she gave me the scare of my young life. Blow me down and pick me up, she was the captain's wife!

**Monstars: **Got a whale of a tale to tell you, lads. A whale of a tale or two 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo.

**Blanko: **Then, there was Harpoon Hannah... Had a look that spelled out danger... My heart quivered when she whispered, "I'm there, stranger." Bought her trinkets that sailors can't afford...

**Bang:** Sailors can't afford...

Everyone paused as Bang's voice went really low for a bass, then he gave a proud smile and said, "Huh, pretty good for that one!" After a small laugh, Blanko finished his part and everyone else finished singing.

**Blanko: **And when I spent my last red cent, she tossed me overboard!

**Monstars: **Got a whale of a tale to tell you, lads. A whale of a tale or two 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo!

The guys laughed and got back to work. Pound asked, "Where did you find this and how come you had us sing?" Nawt shrugged, "Well, I felt kinda bored up there and found this in one of the cabins. The strings are in good condition and I thought this would be good for a sailing song."

Pound said, "Still, you got us out of dying of boredom and in a good mood." Bupkus was looking through a telescope and pointed, "Lucas, is this it?" Lucas looked through and said, "It is! Pull towards the docks and drop anchor!" After they got there, the sun was setting over the horizon and looked peaceful. They got into the shops to get some gunpowder, bullets, swords/daggers, and got them back towards the ship.

Bupkus had some money with him and was looking at some jewels in an old shop. He spotted a jade necklace and looked at it. He thought to himself, _This could be a nice gift for Amber. I bet she'll love this._ Bupkus got towards the counter and said, "I'd like to buy this necklace. It's for the girl I hold close to my heart." The shopkeeper looked at him strange and said, "Don't hurt me or try to set this place on fire!"

Bupkus moaned, "Not this crap again. Look, I'm not a demon or evil. I'm a regular guy and just wanted to buy this." The little man sighed, "That's relief. Those men are always firing their guns and setting places on fire when they're drunk for fun. You wanted to buy this? Alright, it's 40 pieces of gold." Bupkus looked into his pouch and said, "I only got 20 and 30 pieces of silver."

The man took the coins, handed back 10 silver pieces, and the necklace. He said, "Excellent choice." Bupkus smiled, "Thanks." He walked out to find the guys, then was knocked over by a pirate with ratty clothes towards the ground. The necklace was stolen and the guy ran off with a laugh. Bupkus got up and yelled, "HEY, THAT'S MINE! THAT WAS A GIFT!"

The Monstars ran to find Bupkus and asked what happened. Bupkus growled, "I just bought a necklace for Amber as a gift, but this pirate with scruffy clothes just bumped into me and took the necklace! I paid a good amount for that thing!" Blanko said, "Dude, it's okay. We'll just-" Bupkus grabbed Blanko by the shirt and growled, "No, it's not okay! It costs a lot and that gift was for Amber from my heart!"

Bang asked, "You know where that goon headed?" Bupkus pointed, "Yeah, over in that pub there." As they were about to head there, five growling noises came up. Lucas asked, "Did that come from your stomachs?" Nawt sighed, "I feel kinda hungry. I hope they have some chicken or something good." The six headed over towards the pub, seated at a large table, and received weird glances at the patrons.

Bang growled, "What are you lookin' at?"

Pound gave a growl, which made the men back off. A woman wearing a dress that hugged her figure and showed her cleavage walked in. She had red hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a beautiful smile. She asked, "What can I get you, boys?" Blanko, Bupkus, Pound, Nawt, and Lucas were calm and didn't get any ideas about this woman. Bang, however, was drooling and passed out.

Lucas said, "We'll have six pints of rum. Also, we'll have some of the smoked cod with the potatoes; all of us having the same order." Nawt asked, "Do you have any shrimp for appetizers? Just wanted some for me." The waitress nodded, "Sure thing, luv. Me name's Belle and I'll get your orders." She walked away, then Bupkus looked at Bang. He began to slap his face lightly, but got no response. Bupkus balled his hand into a fist and brought it towards Bang's stomach, making him jolt.

Bang shot up and called, "Mommy, can I have some milk?" Bupkus slapped him and said, "Man, you're not at home." Bang rubbed his head and moaned, "I needed that. Geez, did you get the look at her? She's...wow!" Bang did a little purr, then Blanko snapped, "Yeah, but the good news is we're taken!" Pound held back a laugh, "You looked really stupid drooling and passing out! I can't believe that you only drooled when you see your little crush."

Bang asked, "Who, her?"

Nawt said, "No, Rachel Weisz. You doofus, Victoria! Since you two met, you're still good friends. I could tell that you like her." Bang said, "Well...as a friend. She's beautiful, smart, talented, and sweet. I dunno..." Bupkus was shoved again and fell to his butt from his chair. He growled, "Hey, who did-" He looked up to see the man holding a jade necklace.

He had dark hair in dreadlocks, tan skin, dark eyes, a navy jacket that had holes in them, a tattoo of a dragon, and a pair of dark boots that tucked in black pants. The man said, "Name's Stealin' Sam. Looking for this?" Bupkus growled, "Yeah, you stole it! It was a gift for my girl and you screwed me!" Sam gave a cruel laugh, "Ooh, I'm sorry! Did I shove you too hard?"

Bupkus got up and snarled, "Watch it or I'll go ugly on you." Sam said, "Yeah, probably like your girlfriend! I bet you don't kiss her with a mouth like hers!" Bupkus was boiling red in the face, cracked his knuckles, and shouted, "I'll give you some mouth, RIGHT HERE!" He punched Sam in the mouth, making him lose some teeth. He tackled him and began to beat him to a pulp, but was knocked over good. Bupkus got punched in the eye, received a nosebleed, and got punched in the stomach.

Blanko and Bang pulled Bupkus away, then he growled, "I want that necklace back, asshole!" Sam growled, "I want me teeth back, you son of a sea slug!" Before the two began to beat each other some more, Belle saw the commotion and got in between them. She shouted, "Hey! No fights in here! You two should settle this like men!" Bupkus said, "Yeah, let's!"

Sam said, "Anything ya say, Belle. Give me 30 mugs of rum and get a table ready for the two of us!" Pound got out a napkin and gave it to Bupkus, who placed it over his bleeding nose. Bupkus groaned, "He clipped me like how Bing did with the game against the Clonestars." Bupkus began to pale as he saw 30 mugs of rum on the table. Pound gripped his shoulder and said, "You started the fight and tried to end it, now's the time to teach him a lesson."

Bupkus shook his head, "I can't!" Blanko said, "You have to, Bupkus! Do it for her! For Amber!" Bupkus had a look of determination on his face, took the napkin away from his nose, and growled, "Sam, you're on." Sam said, "Rules of the game is that one of us has to drink all the mugs. If anyone faints or vomits, he loses. Winner gets to have the necklace."

* * *

**How's that one? Will Bupkus win or lose? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. AN: If you wanna know what the Monstars look like, go to Lindsay-Stewart's DeviantArt gallery and see yourself; she's good at drawing the Monstars and girls. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Drinking Contests and Hangovers

The two stared at each other as all the patrons of the pub watched. The Monstars could almost hear the theme of _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_ playing in the background and watched. Nawt said, "I don't think this is a good idea." Lucas said, "I know, but rules are rules here." One by one, Bupkus and Sam were downing the mugs without breaking down or choking.

They kept chugging the rum and the Monstars noticed that Sam's close to losing. Bupkus rested his head on the table as he gave a small burp, grabs the last mug for himself, downs it, and gives a huge belch, "BEEEEEEELLLLCH!" He said with slurred speech, "See if-hic-you can beep that one!" Sam held the last mug on the table, raised it to his lips, and began to get sick. He dropped the mug and raised his hands, "You win! Take this stupid necklace! I don't want it!"

Bupkus took the necklace and smiled, "Ha, victory's mine! In your face, Toothless Sam!" Pound and Bang congratulated Bupkus, then he began to stagger saying, "Anyone of you losers wanna-hic-deal with me, don't mess with me! I'm tough, I'm mean, and I'm bad to the bone! I'm invincible!" He began to feel woozy and was about to pass out, but Bang and Blanko were able to stop his fall.

They looked at Belle and Bang asked, "Could we stay in some rooms for the night? We'll leave in the morning." Belle said, "We have a room upstairs available. Follow me." She led them upstairs, opened a door, and said, "Place him on his side after you place him on the bed. I'll get a cold compress to cool his head." Bupkus moaned, "I don't need any sleep-hic-really." Blanko placed Bupkus's feet onto the bed as Bang placed Bupkus near the pillow.

Blanko said, "No, we can't have you chucking your guts when we go sailing. Even when we go slow, we can't have that. We'll leave in the morning." Bupkus moaned, "Okay..." He began to feel sick in his stomach, then Bang was quick to get a bucket. Bupkus stuck his head in and retched, "BLEAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Bupkus gave a moan and Belle came in to place a cold rag on his forehead. Bupkus was still woozy as he took his bandana off and left it on a nightstand, took his shirt off, and kicked his boots off. He wrapped himself in the covers and said, "Night, guys. Thanks, Belle."

The Monstars looked at Bupkus and Blanko said, "There's an extra bed here and I could stay here to make sure you're okay." Pound said, "Okay, that's fine. We'll take one of the other rooms and bunk there tonight." Lucas looked at Bupkus saying, "I'm sorry we put you into this." Bupkus sighed as he took the compress off, "Hey, it's cool. Besides, that guy was trouble from the start and had to be taught a lesson. I guess I did, too."

Bang looked at Belle and said, "Thanks for letting us stay for the night." Belle said, "Sure thing, luv. Alright, your friends will sleep in the extra rooms here. If your stomach's a little better, I could bring up that order." Bupkus nodded, "Thanks again." Belle left the room in a couple of minutes, came back up, and got Bupkus's food. Bupkus started eating slowly and Belle came back with some tea. She said, "This could help your stomach and head."

Bupkus downed some tea and felt a bit tired. He said, "Thanks a lot, Belle." The waitress took the tray and cup away, walked out of the door, and Bupkus stayed in bed. Bupkus shuts his eyes and kept the bucket near the nightstand. He looked at the necklace in his pocket and said, "Amber, sorry if I did that, but I only did it for you." Blanko took his earrings, headband, shirt and vest, and boots off saying, "Dude, don't beat yourself up. If you tell her, she'll understand and try not to yell at you. If I did the same thing for Nada, she'll be a little mad and takes it fine fast."

Bupkus gave a small smile and said, "Thanks for the advice." Blanko got himself into the covers and said, "Sure thing, Bup. G'night." Bupkus looked at his friend and said, "Yeah, you too." Bupkus placed the necklace back in his pocket, held the blankets close, blew the candle out, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Bupkus's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got the biggest headache of my life. I moaned, "Ugh, never again..." If the guys try to do something when I turn 21, I'm not gonna get drunk or wake up with a hangover. I rubbed my neck and sighed, "I'm gonna feel that a lot. How in the heck does Pound deal with that?" Blanko was already dressed and shrugged, "I dunno, but he's pretty tough to handle it. He's not much of a drinker and knows what to do."

I inhaled and the smell of booze, dried blood, and guts made me heave. I sighed, "Before we get going, I could really use a bath right now. I stink like an I-dunno-what." I looked to see Belle walk in with buckets of warm water and pour them into some sort of tub. She poured some more and placed some hot coals in. She said, "I thought you might need one. I'll leave you two alone."

She walked out, then Blanko said, "See ya in a bit for breakfast." I watched the door close, took all my clothes off, and got in. I moaned, "Ugh, God it's hot!" It burned a little, but it wasn't as bad. I got used to it a little and began to scrub myself. I was washing and rinsed my hair out, then closed my eyes as I leaned against the tub. I kept hearing Amber's voice calling to me and looked to see her sitting on a rock.

She was combing her hair out and looked at me; she wore a dark dress that showed her figure perfectly and had a red rose in her hair. I was in the water and swam towards her. She held my face into her hands and said, "Bupkus, you're the most amazing guy I've ever known. You're still the tough, sweet, and charming guy with a sense of humor." I ran my fingers through her long locks and sighed, "My siren of love. Amber, you're still beautiful in my eyes."

We leaned in to kiss each other, but I felt myself in the water and tried to reach for her. I quickly shot out of the water and gasped for air. I looked to see myself in the room and tub, then moaned, "It was only a dream. Note to self: Never fall asleep in the tub." I dried myself off, slipped on my clothes, and put the jade necklace into my money pouch. I got out and met up with everyone.

We had some breakfast, talked about stuff, and I kept thinking about Amber a lot. Pound nudged me and asked, "You okay, man? You look distracted by something." I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Amber. I was dreaming about the two of us together and close to kissing, but I was in the water." Pound looked at me and teased, "You fell asleep in the tub and nearly drowned, huh? I guess she is a siren when you talked about her."

I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Blanko sees Nada as an angel, Nawt sees Heather as a goddess, you see Lindsay as a princess, and I dunno what Bang sees in Victoria." Bang looked at me and said, "Leave me out of it! I mean I like her, but it'll be weird if we fell in love. Wouldn't it?" I shrugged, "Not really. What do you see in her?" Bang looked unsure and said, "Well, she kinda reminds me of Nada by her personality and looks. Also, she's sweet and funny. She's more of a butterfly, social and free."

Pound said, "Yeah, you and Victoria got along pretty well. You both were a little nervous when you met, but picked up easily." Bang smiled a little and said, "Yeah, good point. I don't want you guys to say anything to the girls, yourselves, or anyone. I really like her, but I don't know how to tell her how I feel." After we ate, Lucas said, "We should head back now."

We all left for the ship, got everything ready, and set sail on the sea. I looked at the ocean and almost saw Amber's face in the water. She was smiling at me and blew a kiss, then I did the same thing to her. I snapped out of it and sighed, "I need some more sleep." I was walking towards one of the cabins and said, "Wake me up if we're back." I got into the cabin and found a hammock. Taking my boots and shirt off, I got onto a hammock with no problems and began to swing myself to sleep.

I was still dreaming about Amber and me together; we were out on the beach at night, looked at the stars and moon, and kissed like we always do. Everything was peaceful and beautiful. After what seemed to be three hours, I was shaken awake and looked to see Nawt. He said, "Afternoon, Bupkus. We're back." I got up a little and said, "Alright, give me a few minutes."

I slipped my shirt and boots back on, then headed out to meet everyone. I looked to see the girls greet the guys happily, then Amber ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me saying, "Bupkus, I missed you! How was your trip?" I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "Great. I hope you're not mad that I was drunk or anything, but I went through a lot of trouble to get you this."

Taking the jade necklace out of my pocket, I held it up and said, "For you, _ma belle_." She said, "Oh, it's beautiful. Bupkus, you didn't have to-" I cut her off and said, "Baby, I wanted to. You're everything to me and I wanted to give you something from my heart." She placed the necklace around her neck and asked, "What really happened?" I sighed, "Well, I was at this shop the island had and found this necklace. I paid for it and walked out, but some jerk pushed me and took the necklace. I went after him and met him in some pub; he knocked me out of my chair and said some bad things about you. I had enough, got pissed off, and beat that guy to a pulp. I know it was wrong, but I had to stick up for you."

She held my hand and said, "Thanks for beating him up. What happened next?" I said, "Well, the fight got too far and we had to do a drinking contest. The rules of that island is to have a drinking contest instead of a duel with guns, swords, or stuff. Well, we drank a lot and he chickened out. I won, but got sick and you know the rest. It's not pretty. However, I didn't cheat on you for someone else."

She said, "You went through a lot to get me this. Bupkus, you're the greatest guy I ever met. I love you so much." We pulled in for a kiss, pulled apart, and headed back inside the mansion. I smiled, "It looks pretty on you, Amber." She looked at me and said, "Thanks, Buppy." I raised a brow and said, "Buppy?" She blushed a bit and said, "Sorry, new nickname. Don't you like it?" I thought it was cute and said, "Yeah, I do. It's funny and adorable, just like you."

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of having Bupkus having attention and thought fo doing this for fun. AN: The reason I did the drinking thing was that I turned 21 on 9/22. :) I don't own the theme song; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Bets, Reflections, and Kisses

**Normal POV**

Victoria and Bang were talking to each other, then Victoria said, "Hey, neat tattoo!" She pointed at his chest, revealing a skull and crossbones with blood. He smiled and asked, "You like?" She nodded her head, then I looked at Blanko. I asked, "Got any tattoos or stuff?" Blanko sighed, "No, nothing. I'm okay with it though. What were you and the girls doing when we were gone?"

I said, "We were getting things ready for Anamaria and Lucas's wedding. It's going to be in a few days." Blanko groaned, "And they're telling us now after we just got back?" I shrugged, "Sorry." Blanko held my shoulders and said, "Hey, I know how you feel. We'll try to keep our heads here and try not to lose our minds." One of the servants walked in and said, "Excuse me, but we need to measure you and your friends. The tailors are here to measure the men and our seamstresses are measuring the ladies."

We looked at each other, went towards one of the rooms the man showed us, and went in our separate ways. One of the women began to take my measurements, then the girls got measured already. Amber asked, "What will we be wearing?" The seamstress answered, "You'll all be wearing lavender with some pink and white." Anamaria came in and was measured for her gown.

I looked to see Lindsay carry in a sketchbook and showed them the designs of the gowns for us, as well as the bride's gown. The women nodded their heads and smiled, then one of them said, "We'll have them ready for you and the bride, Miss Stewart." The women walked away and we decided to take a break. I decided to take a walk on the beach, went outside, and walked down towards the shore. I took my shoes off and let the water gently brush up towards my feet.

I looked at the water and sighed, "I wish we were back home. Everyone's worried about where we are and how long we've been gone." I sat on the sand and didn't care about making my dress grainy with the sand. I looked at a some small shells and tossed an oyster shell towards the water. I heard someone coming from behind me and looked to see Heather.

She said, "I was wondering where you were. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be the maid of honor for the wedding." I smiled and said, "That's great to hear, Heather. Who's the best man?" Heather sat next to me and said, "Well, I heard from Lucas that it was a tie between Bang and Bupkus. They're about to rock, paper, scissor for it and they need you to be the referee."

I got up, got my shoes on, and gave a small laugh, "Okay, I'll be right over." We walked inside and we found the two still debating who should be the best man. Bang said, "We should rock, paper, scissor for it." Bupkus sat on the loveseat and sighed, "No way, I hate that. I always lose." Blanko looks at him weird and said, "That's because you always pick rock, dude."

Bupkus raised his arms and moaned, "That's because nothing beats rock!" I looked at him and said, "Paper beats rock; those are the rules." Bupkus sits up and imitates a buzzer, "EEEEEEHHH! Not buying it." I thought for a bit and said, "Okay, how about we play something new that's similar to it? How about cockroach, foot, nuclear bomb?" I made my four fingers curl in to make it look like a foot and said, "Foot squashes cockroach. Nuclear bomb blows up foot." I made my hand look like a vase and to look like an exploding bomb, as well as making a sound effect. I finished as I used my two fingers to twitch like bug antennae, "And cockroach survives nuclear bomb."

Bupkus and Bang got to do the little gestures, then Bupkus said with a smile, "Oh, okay. I'll be nuclear bomb! Nothing beats nuclear bomb!" Bang looks at Bupkus and said, "She just told us that cockroach beats nuclear bomb!" Bupkus smirks, "Ooh, we'll see about that." I watched the two play and Bang was a pro at this, leaving poor Bupkus defeated and annoyed.

After a gazillion tries, Bang used cockroach and Bupkus used nuclear bomb. I had some paper and a quill pen with me to keep score. Bang laughed, "Cockroach beats nuclear bomb and that's 38 wins in a row! I guess it's safe to say that I'm the best man." Bupkus paused and said, "No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! I just realised something; cockroach always wins. One more time! Throw the marbles!" Bang smiled a bit and sighed, "Fine." The two moved their fists three times, then Bang kept his fist curled and Bupkus had two of his fingers out; Bang had foot and Bupkus has cockroach.

Bupkus whined, "Foot? Forgot about foot!" Bupkus thought up something and said, "So, foot always wins! One more time! Winner: best man. Period!" Blanko walked away and I asked, "Where are you going?" He said, "I'm gonna get some tea. Want some?" I said, "Yeah, two lumps and some cream." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "I might throw in some of those little cakes for us to split."

He walked off and I watched the two; since the girls and I have been around them, these two were like brothers. Comparing to Bang and Bupkus, Bang's the older brother and Bupkus is the younger one. The two played it out again, but Bang used bomb and Bupkus had foot. Bupkus whined again, "Bomb?! Nuclear bomb beats foot! It's like everything in this game loses to something else!" I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, that's exactly like that."

Bupkus said, "Yeah, but..." He had a grin on his face, taps his head, and said, "Aha... I was so blind. Nuclear bomb beats everything! One more time! Winner takes all!" I held back a laugh and said, "I'm close to running out of ink and paper, you know. This better be the last one." Bang nods, "It is. Ready?" I watched two battle it out, which resulted Bupkus using bomb and Bang using cockroach. Bang had a smug smile on his face and Bupkus frowned as he got up, "You suck. I'm outta here." He walks away and Bang asked, "What did I do? I just know how to play it, but he keeps blurting out what wins and loses!" I shrugged, "He's too naive. You're pretty good. Look." I showed him the paper and we looked at the score.

Bang: 41

Bupkus: 0

Bang sighed, "Back on Moron Mountain, we did do rock, paper, scissors. We all know it, but Bupkus doesn't get it. I guess he hates mind games or stuff on intellect." I shrugged, "Yeah, he'd be stuck for hours playing chess." Blanko walked in with a tray and asked, "Who won?" I pointed at Bang and Blanko laughed, "I heard about that. He still doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." I joked, "And I thought that Nawt was the chatterbox!"

I held the cup and took a sip, then Bang said, "I'm going out for a little walk on the beach. Be back in time for dinner." He walks away, then Blanko took a sip saying, "It feels great being here, but I'm concerned about being gone for too long. How are we gonna get back home? The Tunes, you folks, the girls' folks, and everyone's gonna be upset about us being away."

I sighed, "I know, Blanko. Poor Inky would be meowing all night to find that I've been gone for too long. She'll be crying like a kitten without its mother." Blanko looked at me and asked, "How did you and Inky bond? I know about being responsible and loving your pet, but how come she loves you the most? You didn't tell me about that." I placed my cup back on the saucer, set it on the tray, and said, "Okay, this happened when I was 11. Mom was picking me up from dance class and we found a box at the side of the road; it was raining out, too. We pulled over and got towards the box. Inside it was a little black kitten. She was so small, cold, and weak. I felt bad about her and found it cruel that someone left her on the road to die. We didn't have any pets, but I asked Mom and promised to take care of her. She agreed and Inky came into our lives. After weeks of feeding and taking care of her, she got attached to me. I was attached to her, too."

Blanko looked at me and said, "That was a brave thing you did back then. She wouldn't have had a loving family, warm home, or anything. She'd be run over or get eaten by an animal." I could almost picture a sad image of Inky being roadkill or being eaten by a hawk, bear, or a wolf. I asked, "Um, did you guys figure out what the problem was with the space craft?" Blanko said, "The controls, gas, plugs, and stuff are fine. The button that Nawt pushed is jammed and we can't find out the problem. Plus, we still haven't found out about what happens after the guys and me changed. I still don't know if we stay the same, change back to Nerdlucks, or even turn human."

He held my hands and asked, "If I was turned into a Nerdluck or human, will you still love me?" I looked at the floor, thought over things, and felt my chin being lifted up gently. Blanko asked, "Will you?" I said, "I always will. I don't care about appearances, but I care about the heart and soul. Nerdluck, Monstar, or even human, I'll still love you for who you are. I know that Amber, Lindsay, and Heather will for Bupkus, Pound, and Nawt."

Blanko held my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. As we were kissing, our tongues looped together inside and released. We kissed more and pulled apart to catch or breath. I said, "Whoa, that's real kissing. Have you been reading up on some tips to be a great kisser?" Blanko held back a laugh and said, "No. You?" I answered, "No. Let's have some dinner. I bet we're having some beef or something." We got up and met everyone for dinner, ate, and went to turn in for the night.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing this one for fun and to add a little touch to Blanko and Nada, as well as Bang and Bupkus both having a funny moment. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. 18th Century Weddings and Duets

The day of the wedding came pretty quick. The girls and I were pretty excited that Anamaria and Lucas are getting married. I already ate, got myself washed, and fixed my hair into a high bun with a light pink lace. I looked at dress the girls and I will be wearing, held it up, and traced my fingers over the material. It was a lavender dress with 3/4 length sleeves that had a mauve trim and light pink frills at the was also a light pink lace around the neckline, as well as a small outer skirt at the sides in a matching mauve and the light pink lace a the ends.

I also found a mauve ribbon that could be used as a choker and tied it around my neck. I heard knocking on the door and draped a robe over myself. I said, "I'm coming!" I opened the door to see Lindsay dressed in the gown that was the same as mine saying, "Do you like it?" I asked, "The dress? Yeah, I love the design you came up with. I just need some help with the back."

She walked into my room, closed the door, and I got myself into the dress. I held the bedpost as she laced the back of the dress without making it too tight or too loose. I smiled, "It feels great. Thanks, Linds." She held my hands and said, "You're welcome. You look beautiful." I smiled, "So do you. I wonder how Bang's going to react when he sees Victoria."

Lindsay said, "I thought he and her were just friends?" I said, "I know, but I'm thinking that they might be falling for each other. I guess only time will tell." I slipped on my white shoes and headed out to meet the girls. I looked to see them all dressed up and holding bouquets of white roses with pink tiger lilies. Victoria smiled, "This is going to be amazing! I'm getting all jittery with excitement!"

Amber smiled, "Yeah, I can't to see the ceremony." We looked to see Heather come downstairs with Anamaria, who wore a beautiful gown. She wore her hair down and curled with a white veil that had small flowers for the tiara. For the gown, it was lavender as our gowns with some features that were different. The sleeves were 3/4 length with white lace at the ends, a ruffled neckline that was white, and a long skirt with a bow at the side.

She held her bouquet and we told her that she looks beautiful. She smiled, "Thank you. You girls look lovely, too. We should head towards the church and the ceremony will begin." We headed outside to see a golden carriage with horses. Heather sighed, "It almost reminds me of the weddings from Disney World." I looked at her and said, "It reminds me of that, too."

We all got on, drove off towards the town church, and got inside. I noticed that I bunch of people were in the pews and looked to see the guys come in. They all wore black pants, gray boots, white shirts, and red jackets with a golden trim. Blanko looked at me and said, "You look beautiful, Nada." I smiled and said, "You look very distinguished." Bupkus kissed the back of Amber's hand and said, "You look enchanting, my siren."

Amber giggles, "Oh, you charmer." Nawt hugs Heather and said, "The maid of honor looks dazzling. Good luck." Heather smiled, "Thanks, Nawt." Pound smiled, "Lindsay, you look regal." Lindsay blushed and said, "You look pretty smashing." Bang looked at Victoria sweetly and said, "Hey." She looked at him and said, "Hi. You look really handsome. You're going to do great as the best man." He said, "Thanks. You look really pretty."

The music began to play, then Bang was the first to go. Pound and Lindsay walked down the aisle, then Amber and Bupkus, me and Blanko, and finally Victoria and Nawt. We all stayed standing as Heather walked down the aisle with Anamaria and Governor Kingsley. As the music stopped, the priest signaled everyone to sit down. Governor Kinglsey lets go of his daughter's arm as he was asked who presents Anamaria.

At the altar, the priest smiled, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to join this man and this woman in holy marriage. If there is anyone among you who objects this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent, then the ceremony continued. When they got to the vows, _Jesu, Joy of a Man's Desiring_ began to paly by a small orchestra of violins, cellos, and the organ.

I watched the scene and wiped a tear running down my cheek and held Blanko's hand as I rested my head on his shoulder. I noticed that Victoria's eyes were filled with tears of joy and watched Bang hold her hands. Lucas said his vows, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." He raised his hand, held a chalice of wine, and took a sip from it. He took a candle, lit it, and held a diamond ring as he said, "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He placed the ring on his bride's finger, then Anamaria does the same to Lucas.

The priest looked at Lucas and asks, "Lucas Roswell, do you take this woman to be your to be your wife to love, care, cherish, and honor as long as you shall live?" Lucas smiled at Anamaria and answered, "I do." The priest looked at Anamaria and asks, "Anamaria Kingsley, daughter of Governor Edward Kingsley, do you take this man to be your husband to love, care, cherish, and honor as long as you shall live?" Anamaria smiled lovingly at Lucas and said, "I do."

The priest looked at the couple and said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He closes the book and said to Lucas, "You may kiss the bride now." Lucas held Anamaria's face lovingly, caresses her, and the two kissed. We all applauded for them, then the two walked out of the church. They got onto a carriage and drove off towards the manor, then we got onto some carriages to meet the couple at the ballroom. We all got to the mansion, met inside the ballroom, and congratulated the happy couple. I looked to see some of the food and grabbed myself a good serving of chicken, potatoes, hot biscuit, and a glass of wine. I sat with Blanko, Bang, and Victoria as Amber was with Bupkus, Lindsay, Pound, Heather, and Nawt.

As we were about to eat, Lucas held up a glass and said, "Everyone, I'd like to do a toast. I wanted to thank you all for coming here on this day. I also wanted to thank the Monstars for not only helping me on my one trip, but say that you and the girls are among friends. I also wanted to say to my wife that she is everything to me. She's beautiful, caring, sweet, and a real jewel to be cherished. I love you, Anamaria."

He kisses his love on the cheek and everyone was happy for the two of them. As we ate and had a share of some cake, Bang got up and said, "As the best man, my friends and I would like to dedicate a song for the couple." Nawt sat near the piano and began to play an introduction, then Victoria got up and stood next to it. Anamaria and Lucas started dancing, then Victoria opened her mouth and sang:

There for me, everytime I've been away

Will you be there for me, thinking of me ev'ry day

Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say

Will you be there for me?

Just think of you and me, we could never toe the line

It's such a mystery just to hear you say you're mine

And while you're close to me, so close to me

Just hold me

Bang was next to Victoria and began to sing his part, then the two began to sing the duet:

_Se non sei con me, mi sembra grigia la citta_

_Camminando solo i piccoli vedo giocar_

_Volti e voci del passato che non ricordavo piu _

_Mi chiedono_

Are you still there for me?

_Forse qualche giorno poi_

_Il mondo capira che non molto puo capitar _

_E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono_

But you're just there for me

As the two sang, Blanko had me dance with him as Pound dances with Lindsay, Amber and Bupkus danced together, and Heather sat and watched Nawt. Bang lightly twirled Victoria around, then she came back to him and the two kept singing:

And while you're close to me, so close to me

Just hold me

_Dimmi quanto tempo ancora resterai con me_ (ooh...)

_Dimmi quante cose mi nascondi dentro te _(ooh-oh-oh-oh...)

_Molti sogni abbiamo che alfin potremmo vivere_

_Io spero che_

You are still there for me?

_Forse qualche giorno poi_

_Il mondo capira che non molto puo capitar_

_E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono_

But you're just there for me

There for me

There for me

There for me

Nawt played the last notes on the piano, then we all applauded. Victoria and Bang held hands, bowed, and got back towards the table. Anamaria and Lucas danced more, while some of us got a little tired from dancing. Anamaria had everyone's attention and began to toss the bouquet. We all gathered to see her back turned and she threw it up backwards, which had all of us jumping up to reach for the flowers.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I was bumped by Amber and Victoria caught the bouquet. She smiled, "I got it!" We were proud that she was the one to catch it, then Lucas asked Pound, "Will watch our ship and do the honor of sailing it towards Saint Dominica?" Pound said, "Yeah, I would be honored. I'll have a map at hand and get some stuff there."

Blanko held me by the waist and smiled, "If he's going, I'll go with him and take Nada with me. Count us in."

Nawt held Heather in his arms and said, "Sign us up!"

Bupkus smiled, "Wherever I go, she goes with me."

Bang stood next to Victoria and asked, "We all get to go? When do we leave?"

Lucas smiled, "Alright, you all get to go. You two leave tomorrow in the morning at 9:00. You'll have some clothes, food, supplies, and weapons already on the ship. Right now, we need some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." We were pretty excited about this, got upstairs, and got ready for tomorrow. I got to my room and asked Blanko, "Is it okay if I sleep in your room? I'm still scared about those nightmares."

Blanko kissed my cheek and said, "Yeah, sweetie. Get yourself changed, come over in my room, and we'll be all set." I got into my room, close the door, and began to get undressed. I got the dress unlaced without trouble, kicked my shoes off, and slipped into a comfortable nightgown. After that, I had my teeth brushed with some special paste and got my hair out of its style.

I got towards the halls, found Blanko's room, and gave a knock. The door opened and I looked to see him shirtless and bare foot. He smiled, "Hey, Nada." I walked in and looked at the fireplace in his room. I rubbed my hands to keep warm and said, "I'm pretty excited about going there. Do you think we might find someone to help us get back home?"

He held me in his arms and said, "I dunno, but I hope we find a way to get back home. I bet we might be able to solve the riddle everyone's been trying to solve, too. No matter what, I'm with you till the end." I asked as I crossed my heart, "Cross your heart?" Blanko crossed his and finished, "And hope to die." He picked me up in his arms, carried me towards the bed, and got into the covers with me. He held me in his arms and said, "I love you, Nada." I snuggled close to him and said, "I love you, too." We kissed each other, closed our eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How's that one? The song is called "There For Me" which is sung by Sarah Brightman and Jose Cura. I put the italics in because the song switches around from English to Italian. ****I ****don't own the songs mentioned; all rights to respectful owners. The outfit Anamaria wears for the wedding is in my DeviantArt gallery. Also, what the girls wear are inspired by a picture Lindsay-Stewart on DeviantArt made on her gallery. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. Captain Pound, Beans and Farts, and Beds

I felt my forehead being kissed and my hair being ruffled. I opened my eyes and saw Blanko already dressed in his clothes from the trip he went on with the guys. He said, "Hey, Nada." I yawned a bit and said, "Hey, Blanko. Is it time already?" He said, "Yeah, the guys and girls are getting ready. You better get dressed and stuff." I got out of bed and headed towards my room to get dressed.

On my bed, I found my clothes: a white blouse with long sleeves that were puffy and shows my midriff, a pair of dark blue pants, a maroon sarong with a pink trim, a purple scarf, and a pair of brown boots. I also looked to see a sack that seemed to fit an extra dress or some clothes, but I decided to try on my new outfit. I got my hair brushed out and slipped my top on, then decided to make the scarf a headband.

I wrapped it over my hair and tied under it, leaving my hair wavy and the hanging fabric left over my shoulder. I slipped on some silver hoop earrings and my bracelet, got my sarong and pants on, and slipped on my boots. I headed out of the door and looked to see the girls ready. Heather wore something similar to mine, but her headband was green and she only had her bracelet on. She wore a dark pink sarong with a light pink trim, dark brown pants, and a pair of brown sandals.

Lindsay, Amber, and Victoria still had their bracelets with them, but wore something to their liking. Lindsay head a pair of golden hoop earrings, an off-white blouse with 3/4 length sleeves, an orange corset with yellow stripes, an orange sarong with different shades of yellow as the hem, a brown belt around her waist, a dark brown skirt, and a pair of black flats. She also wore a yellow bandana under a brown hat with a white feather.

Amber still had her piercings and bracelet, wore a black tank top that shows her midriff and belly button ring, brown shorts that are tattered at the hem legs, and black belt with studs. She also wore a dark gray bandana, a pair of black socks with gray stripes, a black choker around her neck, a black cuff with studs on her right arm, a black bracelet on her left arm and her charm bracelet, and a pair of brown boots.

Victoria had her bracelet on and wore a pair of golden hoop earrings, a golden bangle on her right wrist, and had her hair tied in a low pony. She wore a red halter top, a brown belt with golden studs, a pair of white pants with black stripes, a brown hat, and a pair of black flats with x-straps. I smiled, "Okay, we're all set." Amber smiled, "I'm pretty excited about where we're all going and stuff!"

Victoria said, "Me too. I can't wait to see the islands and some of the local natives." Lindsay looked unsure and said, "I dunno about that, Vicky. They might be savage." Victoria looked at her and said, "Maybe, maybe not. If there really are natives there, they'd be harmless as kittens. If they're dangerous, we can fight them off and the guys will be with us."

We looked to see Nawt, Blanko, Bupkus, and Bang ready. Blanko looked at me and said, "You look beautiful, Nada." I blushed a bit, then Nawt said, "Lookin' good, Heather!" Bupkus looked at Amber and said, "You look amazing. Ready to kick it?" Amber smiled, "You bet I am, Buppy!" Bupkus picks up Amber bridal style and said, "C'mere, you!" The two got out of the mansion, then Bang looks at Victoria. He said, "You look...break-ass." Victoria raised a brow, but Bang quickly said, "Uh...I mean you look pretty, pretty cool."

Victoria smiled, "Thank you." She picked up her things and headed out with the others, then Bang smacked himself on the forehead and moaned, "Crap! I said the wrong thing and I just choked! UGH!" I looked at him and said, "Bang, it's not your fault." He looked at us and said sadly, "Yeah, it is! I like her, but I keep saying and doing stupid things lately! I wasn't that bad when she and I first met, but I dunno what's wrong with me. She thinks I'm a dork: a big green dork with no brains."

Blanko said, "Dude, you're not. Just keep cool and not freak out, alright? We're going on a voyage and things will turn up." We headed outside to meet everyone at the ship, then we looked to see another one and saw the girls get on. The ship was called the White Shadow and I looked to see the rest of the gang get things ready. I got on the deck and saw Lucas. I asked, "Lucas, you're coming with us?" He said, "No, just came up here to make sure things are alright."

Blanko asked, "But who's going to be in charge of this ship?" A voice that sounded familiar came up from behind us and said, "That would be me." We looked to see Pound wearing a navy jacket, a matching hat with a feather on top, an off-white shirt, matching cravat, a red vest, a yellow sash, black pants, and dark gray boots. He took his hat off and said, "Call me Captain Pound."

I smiled, "Captain, who's in charge of what for the crew?" Pound gave a small chuckle and said, "Bang's my first mate, Nawt's our look-out, Bupkus is our bo'sun, and your boyfriend's is in charge of our supplies. Lindsay, Amber, and Heather are on kitchen duty. You and Victoria get to do some work on deck." Victoria came up and said, "Everything's all set." Lucas handed Pound the map to the island we'll be going to and said, "Be careful of storms, natives of some islands, and any threats that may come. Keep together and stay safe. Good luck."

He gets off the ship and I began to pray for us to be safe, return safely, and to find a way back home. Everyone else prayed with me, then Pound took the helm and had everyone set for Saint Dominica.

* * *

As Victoria and I were done mopping up the deck, I took a break and asked Pound, "You know anything about the map?" He shrugs, "Just about where to go. He said something private to me about treasure buried around here: Isla de Saba. He said that there's treasure buried by... Crap, I'm not good with history!" He smacks himself on the forehead and said, "You know history as Blanko does. You know about the conquistadors?"

I said, "Yeah, Cortéz, Pizarro, Ponce de León..." Pound stopped me and said, "Cortéz, that's right. He conquered the Aztecs and found gold in Mexico, but they said that his men buried the gold and wealth of the Aztecs in the sand. Many tried to find it, but never came back." Blanko lightly slaps Pound's arm and said, "Nice try, Pound. You're trying to scare her and it's not working."

Pound said, "No, Lucas told me about it and we're going for it." Lindsay came out and said, "What's all this about?" Pound looked at her and said, "Change of plans: We're going to Saint Dominica after we get treasure from Isla de Saba." She said, "No way, it's too risky!" Bupkus, Heather, and Victoria agreed. Pound kept calm and said, "I know it is, but we could use some action. Besides, we could uncover some glory and maybe find the answer to get back home. Which reminds me, Saint Dominica is also the home of Tia Olga, the voodoo queen."

Bupkus groaned, "Voodoo? C'mon, that's a load of crap! If that hag wants to make weird dolls out of us, use dead animals, stick needles in us, or have our mouths stitched shut forget it!" Victoria said, "Yeah, I don't believe in that stuff." Pound started to get a little mad and said, "Whoever is against me and says I'm crazy, you'll deal with me!" We said nothing, but decided to have the silent treatment.

After a bunch of hours of silence, it broke off when our stomachs began to growl loud. I moaned, "I could use some dinner." Victoria sighed, "Me too." Bang looked at us and said, "I could really use something to eat right now." Bupkus groaned and sighed, "Ugh, make it stop!" Nawt looks at him and said, "Feeling seasick?" He shook his head no and said, "I'm so hungry that I could eat a moose!"

Blanko said, "Well, dinner could be up soon." As if he already said it, Lindsay came out with a hot pot and said, "Come and get it!" She placed the pot in the center of the deck, opened the lid, and a pile of baked beans was ready to be served. I asked, "That's it?" Lindsay said, "Amber should be done getting the biscuits hot and ready." Amber already came out with a tray of hot bread and Bupkus pulls Amber towards him saying, "That's what I call super service!" Amber giggles, "Or 'supper service'."

Pound looked over and said, "I'll join you guys in a minute. I need someone to steer the ship when we're eating." Victoria said, "I wouldn't mind. I'm not that hungry and could steer." Bang asked, "How come you're not that hungry?" Victoria sighed, "Well, I don't wanna gross anyone out and not rip one." We all looked at her and five seconds later, we bursted into laughter.

Victoria looked flushed and sadly hung her head, then Bang said, "Aw, it's okay. We know what you mean and sorry we laughed. There's nothing to embarrassed about." Bupkus said, "Yeah, you're among us." Victoria smiled a bit and finished eating, then she switched places with Pound. The girls and I were eating and got back to work. I sat on the rail and looked at the stars, but the silence broke when a belch from Bang came up and a loud fart came from Bupkus.

I moaned, "Oh, God..." Among the campfire, the Monstars were eating their fill of beans. However, things got weird when they started burping and farting. Pound ripped a loud one, Nawt farts a squeaky one, Bang made one that sputtered, and Blanko made one that sounded like a mix between an uptight and low-pitched fart. Amber poked her head out and pinched her nose at the stench coming from the guys. She waved her arm and moaned, "Damn! Jesus, where's a fan where you need one?" Nawt offered, "Have some beans, Amber." Amber moaned, "No thanks! You guys had enough!"

Bupkus farts the last time and he got up saying, "Girls, do NOT go down there! Whoo!" The fart stink went over towards us and I nearly gagged, while Victoria looked over and held her hands over her mouth and nose. Lindsay got out with Heather, pinched their noses, and got the dishes out of the way. Victoria groaned, "Where's Febreeze or a Pepto Bismol when you need it?"

I moaned, "I dunno, but I'm going to need earplugs and a noseplug for tonight." Victoria coughed and said, "Taco Bell much?" After the stench cleared away, we got ready to turn in and Pound was still at the helm. Bang showed us a room that had five beds; there were two bunk beds and a single bed. Victoria, Lindsay, Heather, Amber, and I decided to choose our bed.

We stayed in place and I said, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a sailor by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and your are it. Amber gets top bunk." She smiled, "Yay!" She got changed into a nightgown, got up the ladder, and got curled into the blankets. Lindsay got ready for bed and said, "I'll take the bottom one below Amber."

Victoria said, "I get dibs on the top bunk on the other bed." She took her jewelry off, got out a nightgown from her bag, and climbed up a small ladder to get to her bed. I looked at Heather and said, "You get the single bed." She asked, "Are you sure?" I sighed with a yawn, "It doesn't matter what kind of bed you sleep in, but I think you could sleep in that one better since the whole 'Clonestars nightmare' thing." She sighed, "I heard about what happened with you that one night and almost all of us kept waking up screaming, crying in fear, and that they result in having those creeps here."

I sighed, "No matter what, we'll stay together and make the best of things. We'll do what we can, find a way back home, and things will be fine. We should get some sleep." I got my clothes off and changed into a comfortable shirt, slipped under the covers, and looked at my charm bracelet. I touched the purple charm and looked at Blanko's face. I blew a small kiss and said, "Good night, Blanko." I placed my bracelet back into my bag, curled into the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How's that one? I made up the outfits the girls wear as a ref by some of Lindsay-Stewart's fan art and something of my own. :) I don't own Blazing Saddles; all rights to Warner Bros and Mel Brooks. I thought of having the fart scene based on that for laughs and fun. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. Headhunters and Treasure

The next morning, I woke up a bit and looked to see the girls wake up more. Heather got her bag onto her bed and took out some contents out, which was a dress that seemed to be casual and more comfortable. She got herself dressed into a dress that has 3/4 length sleeves, off-the-shoulder neckline, a dark orange corset, and a long skirt. The dress itself was orange and Heather slipped out of bed without putting any shoes on, placed golden hoop earrings on, and brushed her hair out as she slipped on a red flower clip.

I looked at her and said, "Morning, Heather." She smiled, "Morning, Nada. Sleep well?" I nodded, "Yeah. How about you?" She said, "Okay. I can't believe that I still have my earrings and my hair clip. I'm pretty glad that we got an extra set of clothes to wear." I said, "Yeah." I felt homesick and heaved a sad sigh. Amber looked at me and asked, "Nada, what's wong?"

I said, "I just miss home and everyone. My parents, Bianca, and Inky." Victoria was up and said, "Same with my family and my dogs. Babie and Cubby would be so upset if I've been gone for so long. I really miss them and my mom a lot." Lindsay sighed, "We all miss our family and pets. I even miss Bugs, Lola, Witch Hazel and Phil, Taz, Daffy, Porkey, Pepe and Penelope, and just about every Tune there."

Heather tried to cheer us up and said, "Look on the bright side, gang. We might be able to find our way home soon." We smiled a bit, then all of us heard growling noises. Victoria held her stomach and said, "I dunno about you, but I'm starving." We all agreed with her on that one, then Heather said, "I'll be in the kitchen to get things started." She got out of the room, then we all began to get dressed.

Lindsay got out her bag and got her hair brushed, got dressed, and straightened her outfit out. Her dress is orange and has sheer sleeves with straps on the shoulders, circular neckline, and a skirt with a red sarong around her hips that has dangling gold coins on the hem of the sarong. She got out to meet up with Heather, then Amber got herself dressed. Amber brushed her hair out into a pony, slipped on an off-white blouse with long sleeves, a white corset, a dark blue skirt, and a pair of black flats.

Victoria brushed her hair out, flipped it upside down to brush it more, and flipped it back up to make her hair look full and fluffy. She dressed herself in a dress similar to Lindsay's, but the dress itself is purple. She smiled, "I like this one. I can't wait to get something to eat and to go on treasure hunting. How about you, Nada?" I shrugged, "I wouldn't mind going. We might uncover some cool stuff."

I took out the clothes from my bag and looked at the outfit I'll be wearing. I brushed my hair out into a high pony, got my dress on, and smoothed the material out. The dress is orange with 3/4 length sleeves, circular neckline, and a long skirt. I walked out on the deck and found some of the guys eating some eggs, fruit, and some water. I got myself a few strawberries and started eating them.

I licked the juice off my lips and said, "Pound, got the coordinates?" Pound only wore his dark shirt without ruffles, his black pants, and boots. He said, "Yeah, we should be over Isla de Saba by noon. If we do find the treasure, I'll split it up evenly for everyone's share. I'm not gonna be all like one for you, one for me, two for you and one two for me." I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, we'd be fighting and kicking your butt, then Bang would be captain."

Pound said, "I wouldn't want to see that happening. Okay, we could be able to get some work done. Bang and Bupkus are about to pluck some barnacles off the ship, you and Victoria are gonna do some cleaning on the deck, and the girls will do the usual kitchen stuff. Blanko and Nawt are gonna keep watch for stuff." I finished eating my share of strawberries and toast, then got started cleaning.

Victoria was already on her knees to scrub as I was sweeping dirt and dust off. I noticed that Victoria's cheeks were red and asked, "Hey, are you okay? You look flushed." She said, "Well, it's about me and Bang. I really like him as a friend and all, we have a lot in common, but I don't know. I don't know when I could tell him how I really feel about him."

I said to her, "I know how you feel and Bang told me about the problems he's dealing with. Just wait a little while and things will work out eventually." She asked, "Really?" I said, "Really, really." We all shot up as Nawt called, "Land ho!" Pound rolled his eyes, "Nawt, just say if we're here or not!" Nawt used a rope and got down to meet us, "Sorry, just wanted to say that for a few laughs. We really are here. Better get a ton of shovels and stuff."

Bang and Bupkus dropped the anchor, we got ourselves some shovels and ropes, and got into longboats to head towards the island. Isla de Saba has a lush jungle of some sort, white sandy beach, and everything looked peaceful. Pound held up the map and said, "Alright, it says that we go 40 paces; 20 by North, then another 20 by West. Let's kick it."

We walked a couple of times and got towards the spot we're supposed to be. Nawt said, "Isn't there supposed to be an x or something?" Bupkus said, "I dunno, but something doesn't feel right." Pound said, "It said that it should be here." Blanko said, "Bupkus is right. Something looks off." We heard a scream from Victoria and Bang ran towards her. He held her and asked, "What? What is it?"

Victoria kept her eyes shut and pointed towards the tree. Above the branches, there was a bunch of skeletons hanging and a severed head on a spike. Victoria gave soft whimpers and hid her face into Bang's chest. Bupkus looked at the area and said, "Whoa."

Amber cringed, "Talk about creepy."

Lindsay said, "This is so disgusting!"

Nawt said, "I guess Lucas was right. People tried finding it, but never came back alive."

Pound said, "Look, let's just dig and get the heck outta here! By looking at what I've seen, I'm scared enough." I said, "Yeah, right! You don't look scared, Pound." He said, "I am, but I have the gut to keep it in." I poked his stomach and said, "I could see why." Blanko said, "Okay, let's get it done and over with." The guys grabbed a shovel and started digging through the dirt, then the guys gave a grunt as they brought up a giant chest.

We looked at the chest and couldn't believe our eyes. Bang grabbed some rope and tied the chest, then he started to lug towards the longboat. He stopped when a spear hits near Bang's foot and missed. We looked up and saw some natives. One of them looked buff and seemed to be the leader. Pound said, "Uh, we come in peace. Good aliens and nice girls."

One threw a hatchet towards the ground, which made Lindsay say, "I don't think they speak English. Any ideas?" Pound looked like he was shaking and said, "Yeah, only one way. RUN FOR IT!" We split up a bunch of ways and got pursued by the natives. Lindsay was with me and said, "I was right about headhunters, wasn't I?" I said, "You really were!" The two of us jump over some logs, but Lindsay was flying into the air as her ankle was caught.

She was dangling upside down as a vine held her ankle, then three of the men ran towards her. I shouted, "Back off, you Tarzan wannabes!" I began to take one down and punch him senseless, then I looked to see Pound bash the other two in the heads hard. Pound called, "Nada, over here!" I shoved the native, then Pound flipped the man up and smacks him to the ground. He made a jump and shouted, "Belly flop!" He crushed the headhunter and the three are beaten.

Lindsay shouted, "A little help would be useful if it wasn't too much trouble!" Pound said, "Hang on, babe. I got ya." He got towards the vine, untangled her leg, and caught her in his arms. I asked, "How many of them are there?" Pound said, "Before we started running, I counted and there are about 25 of them." Bang and Bupkus met up with us, told us that they can't find the girls, and that we can't fight them off.

Pound thought for a bit and said, "Bang, get a bunch of vines here and make a net. Bupkus, you and I dig up a hole of some sort. Lindsay, you and Nada get a bunch of leaves." Pound and Bupkus started digging, Bang got a ton of vines and started tying knots, and Lindsay and I got a bunch of leaves. Pound said, "Perfect. Let's put them up here. Lindsay, we could use your little skirt to hide the hole." Lindsay took her sarong off and said, "Pound, how's that going to help us?"

Pound stretched the cloth out, got the leaves over it to cover it up perfectly, and said, "Easy." We heard shouts and screams, then Pound said, "Take your positions!" Lindsay and I hid behind a bush, Bupkus and Bang were up some trees, and Pound was running a different direction. We kept waiting and I muttered, "I hope this works." We looked to see Amber running and got kicked towards the ground. She got out her sword and swung it at the headhunter, who was trying to cleave her skull.

Bupkus and Bang both swung at a vine with a machete, releasing a net to trap a savage trying to attack. Amber panted, "Thanks, guys!" Bupkus jumped down and said, "Anytime, baby." We looked up to see more coming, so we taunted them to get over here. We all teased by making funny faces and shaking our butts, "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!" We jumped across the hole, then the natives ran after us and fell in!

Pound met up with us and said, "Blanko, Heather, Nawt, and I got the chest towards the boat. We need to fight some more off." Bang asked, "Where's Victoria?" We heard a shout and a familiar voice yell, "GET YOUR FILTHY MITTS OFF ME, YOU DAMN, DIRTY CREEPS!" We all ran towards the source of the noise and saw Victoria being stuck in a net. The men began to drag her away, but she planted her fingers to the ground and kept clawing at the ground.

Bang, Bupkus, and Pound ran towards the natives and began to beat them up. Bang ripped the net that held Victoria and the two fought them off. Victoria ducked and rolled as a headhunter held up a small ax to cleave her head, but Victoria was able to defeat him by kicking him in the sensitive area. He doubled over in pain, then Victoria began to punch him everywhere. Bang began to blow fire to make a line, then the natives became scared and ran off.

We all caught our breath, headed back towards the beach, and the guys took their shirts off. Bupkus moaned, "Talk about unexpected." Victoria breathed a bit and looked at her hands. Bang asked, "Are you okay?" She breathed, "Yeah. I can't believe I beat the crap out of that guy." He said, "You really packed a punch there, but you could do better. I could teach you if you want."

She asked, "Really?" He smiled, "Uh-huh. We could practice on the ship." Blanko gave a whistle and said, "Okay, let's head back." We all piled on the boat, rowed back towards the ship, and looked at the chest. Pound used his strength to get a lock off and broke it, then opened the lid. The chest opened to reveal silver and gold coins, jewelry, gems, and other valuables.

Pound said, "After all the hard work and things, we all get even shares. I'll start with the girls, then the guys and I will split. Lindsay, here's yours." He handed her a few golden coins and an emerald ring. Lindsay places the ring on her finger and smiled, "It's beautiful, Pound. Thank you" He held her and said, "Just beautiful as you." The two kissed, then Bang cleared his throat and said, "Uh, how about later?"

Pound blushed and said, "My bad. Okay, who's next? Okay, here's some for Heather. Amber, you get these. Vicky, here's yours and thanks for letting us know before we got attacked." Victoria held her share and said, "Well, I got scared by the bodies and my fear got over me." Pound held her shoulder and said, "I know how fear does that, but you were able to overcome it."

She smiled a bit, then Pound handed me some stuff. He said, "Okay, the guys and I will split the rest evenly, but I'll keep the chest safe in my room. Here's some for Nawt, some for Bang, Bupkus, Blanko, and the rest for me. Hope you're all satisfied." We all looked at our stuff and said, "And how!" The guys had their share of some gems, silver, and gold. Heather placed her things on and showed them to us; she has a golden necklace with a golden pendant, hoop earrings, golden bracelets, and a golden anklet.

As for Amber, she held up a silver cross on a silver chain and a crystal that's carved like a flower. Bupkus said, "Those are pretty neat, babe. Mind if I put that on you?" Amber gave him the necklace and stood still as Bupkus fastened the clasp. The cross dangled and she held up the crystal. She smiled, "I like how it looks like a lily." Bupkus held her and said, "I guess you're my siren and my lily of the valley." The two kissed each other, then Victoria looked at her things.

She held up an object in some silver case and opened it; it was a dagger with a silver handle. She said, "I cold defend myself with this and get things cut easier without trying to break some teeth." Bang walked over and said, "That looks pretty good. Ya know, you might be able to throw it at a distance to a target. What else did you get?" She showed him a bunch of silver and gold coins, along with a silver ring with a pink sapphire stone. Bang smiled, "The ring would look nice on you." She places it on her finger and shows him.

Bang held her hand and said, "Beautiful." Blanko looked at me and asked, "Nada, what did you get?" I held out my hand to show a golden medallion and a blue diamond that was the size of a small Nerds pack. Blanko said, "That would look pretty good as a necklace or something." I smiled a bit and said, "Either way, it would be great as any kind of jewelry."

We got our things put away, then headed back out to have some dinner. We all ate some cooked shrimp and some fried fish, talked a bit about our encounters with the headhunters, and laughed at some parts. Bang said, "Vicky, want me to teach you to throw a better punch?" She got up and said, "Yeah, but go easy on me." Bang held back a laugh and said, "I will." Bang said, "Okay, keep your feet apart and shoulders back. Hold your arms up and keep elbows apart."

Victoria got into the stance and Bang said, "That's it." He stood in front of her and continued his lesson. Bang smacked his fist into his palm and said to Victoria, "Hit into my hand like you mean it. Ready?" Victoria swung her fist and said, "I mean it!" She almost fell, but Bang caught her and helped her up on her feet. She giggled a bit and asked, "How's that?" Bang said, "You leaned a bit far, but you were good. Wanna try again?"

She nodded, then she got back to her stance. Victoria punched at Bang's hand again and didn't fall, then she began to punch into his hands. Bang held her shoulders after about 20 punches and said, "Okay, that's good. Ready to try target throwing?" She said, "I might, but I'm only good with darts." Bang led her towards the barrels he used for target practice and held the lids up.

He tied them to the mast and said, "Okay, do the same stance when you throw a dart." She kept one foot out, her body facing the side, and her head facing the front to see the target. Bang said, "Okay, aim and throw. Ready? Now!" Victoria threw her knife at a barrel lid and it hits the bull's eye. She squeaked, "I did it!" Bang smiled, "Nice one! I bet you could try two at the same time. Before we do, just face forward with your body and keep feet apart."

Victoria did what he said, held her knife, and got another one from Bang. She concentrated, threw the weapons, and they both hit the targets. Victoria said, "That was great! Bang, did you do that stuff before?" Bang said, "I did back on Moron Mountain and got better at it when I became a Monstar. When we were on the ship to get back to the manor, I tried doing that blindfolded and got the targets."

She said, "Whoa..." The two looked at each other, then she said, "Uh, I feel a little tired. See ya in the morning and thanks for the lessons." She headed towards the girls' cabin, then I looked at Bang. He said, "I really did do that. What?" I shrugged, "Nothing. It looks like you and Victoria are staring to click." He started blushing and said, "We've been friends, Nada."

I said, "You both blush, you held Victoria up to hang the star on the tree when we were decorating the Town Hall, you two danced together at the party, and you two are getting closer together since we've been here." Bang said, "You're right, but I dunno. I really like her, Nada. I still don't know when and how to say it to her." I said, "I'm sure you'll find out someday." I headed inside the room, got myself dressed for bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of giving this scene a good push and to show Bang and Victoria coming closer. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The outfits I mentioned are on my DeviantArt profile. You're welcome to see those.**


	14. Tia Olga and Dig a Little Deeper

The next morning came and we got dressed in our regular clothes. I brushed my hair and slipped on my headband, shirt and pants, and my boots. We all headed out and I looked at the ocean. Nawt kissed Heather and got back to his post in the crow's nest. I looked over my shoulder and asked, "How much further to Saint Dominica, Pound?" Pound said, "In about an hour or 30 minutes."

I looked at the water and noticed Blanko standing next to me. He asked, "Is everything okay? You look a little sad or something." I looked at him and said, "Well, still homesick and hoping we'll be able to get back home. Also, figuring out the riddle to whether or not you and the guys change." Blanko held my hand and said, "I know. I've been thinking about that, too. Once we get there, we'll be able to find out."

I smiled a bit and we were about to kiss, but something made a bump and the two of us fell on our sides. Heather got up and asked, "What the heck was that?" Bang said, "I better go check below and see if we're not hit." I got up and said, "I'll go, too." Bang and I went downstairs to check for any holes and leaks. We found none and I asked, "What do you think it was we just hit?"

Bang shrugs, "I dunno, probably a shark or something. I guess the excitement about going to Saint Dominica has everyone jumpy." I looked at the blue diamond in my pocket and placed it back it, but I quickly pulled it out when it began to glow. Bang looked with wide eyes and said, "Whoa! What kind of rock is that?" I said, "It's diamond, not crystal. I don't know why it's glowing."

Bang said, "We should head back up and tell everyone the bump's a false alarm." I walked upstairs and Blanko asked, "Find anything wrong down there?" I sighed, "Nah, false alarm. I guess a shark must've bumped into the boat or some animal." We all looked up to see a big island ahead of us and it looked peaceful. We all dropped anchor and Pound picked up a small version of the space craft.

We piled onto two longboats and rowed towards the island. Pound looked at us all and said, "Be on your guard and stay close. Appearances can be deceiving and we don't want to lose anyone. Got it?" We all agreed, then we followed Pound into a jungle of sorts. We began to supply on fruits, fresh water, and took a break. I noticed that Bang was holding Victoria's hand and looked like he was about to tell her something.

Bang said, "Victoria, you're a great girl to be around with. You're funny, beautiful, and sweet." She blushed and said, "Aw, thanks. Bang, I want to tell you something. You're a pretty cool guy to be friends with. You're funny, sweet, rough around the edges, and amazing." He said, "I'm not amazing." She said, "Yeah, you are. You helped me dunk hoops, had me put the star up on the tree for Christmas back at Looney Tune Land, taught me to ice skate, and things. You're the best friend I ever had."

Bang smiled a bit, but gave a sad sigh, "Yeah. But I'm too nervous and I say stupid stuff. I felt stupid drooling in front of you and saying random things, as well as slamming you into the table for dinner we stayed the first night at the Kingsleys'." Victoria said, "Hey, it's not your fault. Things just happen." Bang rubs his neck and said, "Vivi, I never got a chance to tell you how I feel and I think I should now. I l-"

"LET GO OF ME! GUYS, HELP ME!" We all turned to see Bupkus yelling and digging his fingers to the ground, looking like he was being dragged by something. We looked to see small black demons with bat wings and yellow eyes pull Bupkus by his ankles hard. Amber reached her hand to Bupkus, but he couldn't reach and was pulled farther. We all ran after him and Pound grabs a hold of Bupkus's wrist.

Bupkus kicked his leg and growled, "Get off me!" He managed to kick two off, but more of the same kind came around. They swarmed around and began to attack us by pulling our hair, biting our ears and arms, and clawing us. I winced as I felt claws on my skin, then I noticed that my diamond glowed. It glowed blue and shot out a spark at the one biting my wrist.

It turned into black dust after the spark hits the demon, then a golden flame shot at the demons and all of them were gone. Amber ran towards Bupkus and wraps her arms around his neck. She asked as she stroked his face, "Are you alright?" Bupkus held her close and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." We all looked ahead to see a woman with dark skin and dreadlocks. She has glassy eyes that looked pale and wore a raggedy dress.

She walked over and said with a heavy accent, "Not bad for a beginner!" She turned her head and said, "Which one of you have been messing with the Evil One?" I spoke up and said, "Uh, we were attacked by these demons. I have a jewel that made one of the demons turn to dust." She looked at the Monstars and gasped, "Stay back! You've dealt with Satan and should go back to Hell!"

Nawt moaned, "Not this again! We're not demons, okay? We're the Monstars: M-O-N…oh, um..." Bupkus shot him a look and said to the woman, "Listen, we came here to find answers. A friend of ours told us that we could find you. We need to-" The woman raised a hand and said, "Find a way to get back to your destination, time, and place." Bupkus looked at her and asked, "How did you know?"

The woman laughs, "Tia Olga knows everything, darlin'. Sorry that I mistook you for someone else. Who are you?" I introduced myself, "I'm Nada Sampson and these are my friends: Heather Deveroux, Amber Peterson, Lindsay Stewart, and Victoria Rath. These are the Monstars: Blanko, Pound, Nawt, Bupkus, and Bang." Tia Olga nods, "Pleasure to meet you all. I had a vision that you all came from the sky somehow."

Pound got out the small remote and said, "We had a mishap with our space craft and we don't know how to get back. We're from a different time." She said, "I know, but may I at least see your space craft?" Pound asks, "Could we do it somewhere with more space?" Tia Olga said, "We'll go over towards my hut. It's closer to the island. Follow me."

We all followed her and I had a feeling that we might be able to find our way back home. Pound placed the tiny space craft on the ground, had us stay back, and he pressed the button to make the space craft get bigger again. Tia Olga looked up with her eyes widened in surprise. She asked, "One of you pressed a button and had you be here, correct?"

Nawt said, "Yeah, and I was stupid to press the button. It's jammed and we can't get it back to normal." Bang looked at the button, took it apart, and fixed it. He presses it again, but it still didn't work. Bang moaned, "So much for that." I explained, "The girls and I have bracelets given by a good witch from our time. The green and purple ones work, but the red and blue ones for transportation don't work."

Victoria adds, "Nothing's broken, snapped off, cracked, or scratched." Tia Olga looked at our bracelets and said, "Come inside my home and I'll see what I can do." We followed her into a house that looked like a big cabin of some sort near a river, went inside, and looked around.

* * *

There were shelves full of herbs and spices, some parts of dead animals and organs, and some hanging glass of different colors to show some light. I held back a squeal as I felt something slither past my leg. I jumped away to see a yellow snake near me. Tia Olga looked and asked, "What? What is it?" I pointed as I made small whimpers. Tia Olga said, "Oh, don't mind Adio. He's friendly." I bent down to look at the snake and patted his head. He leaned towards my hand and rubs it in content.

Tia Olga held the yellow snake and said, "Give your mama some sugar." She kisses her snake a bunch of times, making Bang cringe and imitate a gagging noise as he pointed his finger towards his tongue. I held back a laugh and said, "We still need a way to get back home." Blanko said, "Also, we have something that's kinda bothering me and my friends."

We explained to her about the Monstars and the first basketball game, the Clonestars and Swackhammer, and about the attack that just happened." Pound finished, "We're curious about what happens after we change. We're still Monstars, but something's a little off about why we're still like this." Tia Olga understood and said, "Well, you got what you wanted. You wanted friends and love, so you all got it."

Bang said, "Well, I didn't get the girl I wanted. I wish I found someone." Tia Olga said, "Well, it's obvious. If all receive true love's kiss and make a vow of everlasting love, you boys receive true love's true form." Bupkus asks, "You mean we'll...we'll turn human?" The woman gave a nod and said, "Only if this is what you really need." Bang still looked confused and said, "What we want, what we need? It's the same thing!"

Tia Olga stomps on Bang's foot hard and said, "Is the same thing? No! You better listen to Tia now!" She gave a small laugh and everything lit up, then we looked to see some parrots and monkeys come from the ceiling. Tia Olga looked at us and started to sing:

Don't matter what you look like

Don't matter what you wear!

How many rings you got on your finger

We don't care (No we don't care)!

We noticed that some of the animals sang along, then Tia Olga began to change Adio into different forms and got him back to normal.

Don't matter where you come from

Don't even matter what you are!

A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat

Had 'em all in here (We had 'em all in here)!

And they all knew what they wanted

What they wanted me to do!

I told 'em what they needed

Just like I be telling you

You got to dig a little deeper!

Find out who you are

You got to dig a little deeper!

It really ain't that far

She held up my diamond and placed it back into my hand. I was starting to like the beat and almost felt myself dancing, making the girls start to get into the beat. The guys looked at us, then started dancing along with the music. Bang looks at Victoria dancing by herself, then he holds her waist and starts to dance with her.

When you find out who you are

You'll find out what you need!

Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed

You got to dig (dig)!

You got to dig (dig)!

All you need is some self control

Make yourself a brand new start!

You got to dig a little deeper

Don't have far to go!

You got to dig a little deeper

Tell the people Tia told you so

Can't tell you what you'll find,

Maybe love will grant you peace of mind

Dig a little deeper and you'll know!

Tia Olga tapped my shoulder and asks, "Miss Nada?" I looked at her and asked, "Yes, ma'am?" She held my arm and said, "Might I have a word? You's a hard one, that's what I heard." She notices the locket on my neck and opens it up to show the pictures of my parents.

Your daddy was a loving man

Family through and through

You your daddy's daughter

What he had in him, you got in you!

You got to dig a little deeper!

For you it's gonna be tough

You got to dig a little deeper!

You ain't dug near far enough

Dig down deep inside yourself!

You'll find out what you need

Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed!

She called out loudly with joy, "Open up the windows! Let in the light, children!" We danced a bit more and sang along a bit, then the song was finishing up.

Blue skies and sunshine!

Blue skies and sunshine!

Blue skies and sunshine!

Guaranteed...

Ahhh...

Tia Olga asked, "You all know what you need?" We nodded, then I said, "I have a question though. Why did my diamond glow as if it's a warning about trouble and how come it shot out some sparks to destroy those demons from before." Tia Olga explained, "That diamond you have is to contain special powers. It can only be used by a person with a pure heart and to overcome evil. By the looks of it, it could be enough to help you get back home. Also, the orange charms on your bracelets would help as well."

I asked, "You mean that it could protect us from the Clonestars?" She sighed, "Only you, Nada. Only you. You all might want to eat something and get some rest tonight." She began to chop up some vegetables and meats, then boiled them to make some sort of stew. We ate some of it, which really tasted good. We all headed out and shrank the space craft small, thanked Tia Olga for everything, and headed towards the ship.

As we were walking, Bang said, "I'm not ready to go yet. Victoria and I need to stay here for a little bit to talk things over." Bupkus said, "Alright. We'll wait a bit." I headed onto the ship and watched the two walk around the beach, then I decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of showing the answer to the big question that has everyone curious about and stuff, as well as to show Bang and Victoria getting closer. :) I own my OCs, not the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I got some inspiration from Princess and the Frog for the characterization of Tia Olga; no flames, please! All rights to Disney.**

**WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE SCARY! FIVE EVIL GUYS FROM THE GRAVE ARE GONNA SHOW UP!**


	15. Talks, Kidnappings, and Whips

**Victoria's POV**

Bang and I walked along the beach, then we sat down to look at the night sky. I looked at Bang and said, "I didn't get what you were trying to tell me when Bupkus got dragged." Bang rubs his neck and said, "About that, uh... I really like you, Victoria. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet. I'm sorry if I acted like a doofus in front of you when we were about hit sail."

I said, "Bang, it's nothing. Really." Bang gave a sigh of relief and held my hand. I noticed that he was shaking a bit, but he said slowly, "Victoria, you're a good friend and I really care about you. I-" He got cut off when we heard a yell, "There she is! Get her and take down Godzilla!" I looked to see four figures that looked like the Monstars. Bang shoved me and shouted, "RUN!"

I started running as fast as I could and heard one with Nawt's voice say, "You can run, but you can't hide, Sampson!" I went through some of the trees and was able to lose him, then I looked back. I held back a cry when the aliens that looked like Bang and Pound started beating up Bang. Also, one that looked like Blanko began to hit Bang a lot. I felt like I wanted to help him out, but he told me to run.

I felt like I had no choice and I ran out of the jungle. I began to run for the ship and it was a couple feet away, but I got tackled to the ground. I shouted, "Get off me! Nawt, what the Hell's the matter with you?!" I was about to scream for help, but a red hand covered my mouth and the look-alike said, "Funny, I'm not Nawt. You're coming with us, Sampson. Casius would be very happy to see you."

I became confused and was about to say something, but I remembered what Nada told me about these guys. I looked at the figure and noticed blood red eyes; he's one of the Clonestars! I looked to see Bang unconscious and I cried, "What did you do to him?!" The green Clonestar, Bing, smirks, "Just had to take him down and get you, Sampson. He's alive, but will wake up alone. Just like you're going to!" Before I could say anything, I met with an orange fist and felt my head hurt. My vision began to get blurry, then everything went black.

* * *

**Bang's POV**

I woke up a little and moaned, "My head... Huh? Victoria? Victoria? Vivi?" I got up and began to remember what happened with the Clonestars. I told Victoria to run, but I got the crap beat out of me. I looked around and began calling her name, but found nothing. I looked at the ground and noticed something small. I lifted the object up and found a charm bracelet, her bracelet.

I felt sick to my stomach and tears filled up my eyes. I bit my lip and thought to myself, _They took her. If anything bad happens to her, I'll never forgive myself._ I heard Bupkus's voice say, "Bang? Victoria? It's time to go! Where are you two?" I ran over towards Bupkus's voice and met up with him on the beach. I almost bumped into him, but he held my shoulders to stop me and say, "Bang, I was starting to worry that you'd never come back. What happened? Bang?"

Tears ran down my face as I held up Victoria's bracelet. Bupkus asked, "Where is she?" I said as I was close to breaking down, "I told her to run. She ran off when the Clonestars came. They wanted Nada, but they took her instead. It's all my fault! I should've gone with her! Dammit, I was too stupid!" I kicked the sand and broke down sobbing.

I felt Bupkus place a hand on my shoulder and say, "C'mon, let's go." We got back towards the ship and everyone asked what happened. Bupkus explained, "The Clonestars came and beat Bang up. I couldn't understand what Bang said, but he told Victoria to run fast. They kidnapped her. This is all Bang found." He held up her bracelet and everyone gasped in fear.

Heather said, "This isn't good. If they're looking for Nada, they'll realise Victoria's not her and they'll kill her." I said, "We have to go out and find her!" Pound began to reason, "How are we gonna do that? We don't know their ship or where they're headed to! Besides, we solved the problems and we could just go without her." I grabbed Pound by his neck and shoved him towards the mast saying, "WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER! CAPTAIN OR NOT, YOU'RE GONNA GET THIS SHIP READY AND FIND THOSE CLONESTAR ASSHOLES BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!"

Pound said, "Alright, we'll find her! Just calm down and get some rest, alright?" I shook my head and said as the tears came back, "I can't sleep now! It's all my fault that she's gone!" I moved away and got towards the rooms, slammed the door shut, and flopped on my hammock. I heard knocks on the door and I shouted, "Just leave me alone!" I looked at Victoria's bracelet and thought about what the charms do. I touched the purple one and it shows a hologram of Victoria's face, smiling at me.

I held the bracelet close to me and cried some more. I wept, "I'm so sorry, Vivi!" I felt so guilty about what happened and couldn't do anything, but just cry until I fall asleep.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up a little and rubbed my head. I moaned, "That's gonna leave a mark." I opened my eyes and found myself in some kind of cabin. It has a map on the wall, a desk with some drinks in glasses, and a bunch of weapons. I looked at my bracelet and noticed that it was gone. I checked through my pocket and I only have my dagger with me. I began to feel scared and don't know why I'm here.

I looked to see the door open and the blue Clonestar, Domo, walk in and say, "He's waiting for you, Sampson." He came towards me, then said, "What the? You're not Sampson! You're a wannabe that looks like her!" I said, "I don't understand. Why am I here?" He grabs me by the arm and said, "Come on, outside, now!" His grip was strong and hard as he pulled me out of the cabin.

I was thrown to the floor and heard some laughing. I looked to see a bunch of red sails and everything looks so demonic. I looked around and got my dagger out. I tried not be scared and glared, "Stay away from me!" Zilthe smirks, "Ooh, the girl has a little knife!" Bing laughs, "What are ya gonna do, girly? Stab us through the heart and cut our heads off?" Mewt teases, "It looks too sharp and could cut her pretty skin!"

I glared, "Stay away from me or things will get ugly!" Zilthe walked up towards me and said, "You ain't seen ugly yet, Sampson! This is ugly!" He brought up a fist and punched me in the stomach, making me drop my dagger and drop to the floor. I heard a voice call out, "She's mine for the taking, not you!" I looked up to see a clone that looks like Bupkus, but he wore darker clothes and a jacket of some kind. I noticed that he has a glove on his hand and looked stronger than the rest of the Clonestars.

He also has a reliquary dangling from his belt and he walked towards the group. He growled, "Get out of my way!" He looked at me and said, "Long time, no see. Did you miss me, Nada?" I spoke up, "I'm not Nada! You mistook me for someone else!" He said, "Very funny, Nada. I know it's you by your face." He came towards me to touch me, but I bit his finger hard.

He pulled away and I glared, "Who are you?" He said, "You should know me. It's me, Casius. The guys and I kidnapped you after your stupid team won the game. Remember?" I shook my head, but I still remembered the stories Nada and the girls told me. Casius looked at me closely and said, "If you're not Nada, who are you?" I didn't want to say my name, but I was shoved towards the mast and he growled, "Tell me!"

I shook and said, "Victoria Rath, sir."

Casius said, "Pretty name for someone like you." He turned his attention to his men and roared, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU BROUGHT ME THE WRONG PERSON!" Mewt said, "But it has to be her! She has the looks!" Domo adds, "It was too dark out and it was hard to tell!" Casius glared, "If you don't find me Sampson, kiss your second chance of life good-bye!"

I began to make a run for it as he was yelling at the others, then I was about to dive into the water. I was pulled away and Bing growled, "Oh no, you don't!" I shouted and kicked my legs, "Let me go! I need to get back to my friends!" Casius laughed and said, "Sorry, but your friends aren't here or anywhere for that matter. Bring her into my cabin. Zilthe, Bing, make sure she doesn't escape."

I was shoved towards Casius and dragged by the hair back towards the cabin. He said as he slammed me towards a stool, "Have a seat and make yourself at home." I got scared and I was in front of a map on the wall. Casius got out some knives and looked at me. He said, "If you know Nada, you might know where she and her friends are. Is she near Inferno Ridge or Xibalba Falls?!"

As he said those names, he threw the knives at me. I ducked and dodged each blow, feeling even more scared. He looked at Bing and asks, "What do you boys think?" They didn't respond, then Casius got out another one and said, "Well, are they near Hell's Island?!" He threw the knife over my head, but I ducked in time. Casius asks, "Am I getting warm?"

I shook and said, "I don't know! Also, I don't know how me and my friends came here in this time!"

Casius asked, "Come again?"

I said, "I don't know! I'll never tell you, you monster!"

All I got were a bunch of laughs and Casius mocked me. He mimicked me, "I don't know! I'll never tell you, you monster! Too cute and precious!" He advanced towards me and glared, "If you don't tell me where she and her friends are, I'll make your life a living Hell." I glared as I spat into his face, "Go back there to where you came from!" He wiped his face and said, "You have spirit and I'll give you that. If your eyes were green and your hair's black, you'd look just like her."

He traced his knuckles on my cheekbones and said, "Too bad they won't be here in time." I got up away from him fast and ran towards the door, but I was held by the arms as Bing and Zilthe caught me. Casius said, "Once more, where is Nada and her friends?" I said, "I don't know! I won't tell you! I'll never tell you! Never!" Casius said nothing, but snapped his fingers.

The next thing I knew, I was shoved to the ground and my arms were being held by Bing and Zilthe. I looked over my shoulder to see Casius bring up a whip that had metal balls attached to the ropes. He took his jacket and shirt off, revealing scars from the chandelier crash; there was a gash the started from his chest and trailed towards his stomach. I held back a cry as he took his glove off to reveal a hand with a severe burn that showed bones.

He growled as he jerks my head up to face him, "I hate liars and people who won't tell me what they're hiding. No matter how you cry or scream, no one's going to bring you out of your misery." I watched him turn away from me and felt the back of my shirt ripped, leaving me exposed. The first blow landed and I held back a cry, but it hurts so bad.

Some more came and the pain got worse, making me cry in pain. I screamed as the blows got to 10 and Casius kept beating me. I could barely move and I was screaming, "GOD HELP ME!" Casius growled as he hits my back more, "He won't hear you or help you, Rath. Not you or your friends." Tears leaked from my eyes and I felt the lash go to 20. Blood trailed down my back, trailing towards my underwear and my legs.

Zilthe and Bing let go of my arms, then I covered my chest as I curled up into a ball and cried. Casius wiped the sweat off himself and said, "Put her in the brig and clean her back." Zilthe asked, "Clean her back?" Casius glared as he took a sip of some alcoholic drink, "Clean her back and lock her up, you stupid ass! Go!" I was pulled up and dragged below deck, then I was shoved towards a cell.

I wiped my eyes and bit my lip as I felt something wet on my back. I felt water on my back and I looked to see Bing walk away. Zilthe threw my ripped shirt and said, "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite, wannabe!" The door was locked and I leaned against the cold wall. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed, "Bang, where are you? Please get me out of here..."

* * *

**How was that one? Well, the Clonestars are here and they kidnapped Victoria, mistaking her for Nada. Also, Bang was trying to tell his feelings and didn't get the chance :'( Will he and the gang save her in time, defeat the Clonestars, and get back home? I hope you like where this is going so far. Kind reivews and comments are accepted.**


	16. Bad News and Motivating Bang

**Third Person POV**

Over at the White Shadow, the Monstars and girls were devistated over Victoria's disappearance. Bang was the one who suffered the most and felt the most guilt about what had happened. Blanko turned his head to see Bang looking at Victoria's bracelet and walked towards him. Blanko said, "I know how you feel, but you've gotta keep your head up. She's counting on us and you."

Bang sighed upset, "I know that, but I still can't go over it! It's my fault she's gone, I should've ran with her, and things would be fine!" Blanko said, "I understand, dude. But you shouldn't let this whole thing eat you up inside; it's hurting you more and not letting you get anywhere." Bang turned away and scoffs, "You didn't suffer like how I did last night. You're not the one who got an emotional breakdown when they kidnapped you then Nada after the big game."

Blanko said, "Yeah, but the difference is that I never gave up. You shouldn't give up either." Pound heard the conversation and said, "We better talk to Tia Olga and see if we could find anything on the Clonestars' whereabouts." Bang sighed, "I hope we find them and Victoria. If those creeps lay a hand on her or hurt her, I'll kill them." Blanko and Pound backed away slowly when Bang said this, but Blanko said, "Yeah, but you'll be the same as them if you killed them."

Bang said, "Aw, c'mon! You beat the crap out of Casius when he burned his hand and we all kicked their asses without mercy! They deserved it!" Pound had everyone in the longboats and got towards the island. Bang looked at the purple charm and touches it to see a hologram of Victoria. Everyone gasped to see the hologram and Bang quickly hid the bracelet in his pocket.

He asked everyone, "What? What are ya lookin' at?" The girls gave sad smiles and the boys looked at him with pity. Heather said, "You really care about Victoria, don't you?" Bang sighed in defeat, "Yeah, Heather. I do. I care about her a lot. No, I l-l...adore her." Bang placed his head down in sadness, which made Nada wrapped her arms around Bang's body to hug him for comfort.

Pound brought the boat to shore and said, "Okay, everybody out." Everyone got off the boat and headed towards Tia Olga's hut. The voodoo witch was stirring a bubbling cauldron and looked to see the nine. She sadly said, "I'm really sorry about the loss of Victoria. I wanted to warn you, but I couldn't find you anywhere." Bupkus shouted, "You knew and didn't tell us right away?! Oh, that's great! Thanks a lot!"

Amber placed her hand on Bupkus's to calm him down and said, "Bupkus, easy." He pulled away and said, "Amber, we don't have time for this! With all of the girls combined and you, we're like family; we're kinda like sisters and brothers to each other, besides being just boyfriend/girlfriend and soulmates. Victoria's like a sister to all of us." Tia Olga looked at the purple Monstar and said, "I'm afraid that I have good news, bad news, and very bad news."

Pound said, "Shouldn't there be just one bad news?" Tia Olga gave him a look to tell him to keep his mouth shut, then said, "The good news is Victoria's alive." Everyone gave a sigh of relief, then Bang asked with a fearful look, "And the bad news?" Tia Olga grimly said, "She's prisoner to the Clonestars and what's worse is they're about to do a ritual to make themselves powerful, then kill all of you."

Bang shook and asked, "Do you have any proof about this?" Tia Olga said, "Come here. I just need a lock of hair, her hair." Everyone didn't find any trace of brown hair, but Bang looked closely at Victoria's bracelet. A strand of brown hair with some gold in it was hanging off a charm, then Bang carefully took the strand and handed it to Tia Olga. The woman drops the hair into the pot and the cauldron boiled as it glowed.

Everyone looked to see Casius using a whip with metal balls and hit Victoria's back with it. Everyone cringed at the vision and Bang was getting angrier by the minute, which took Bupkus and Pound to calm him down. The vision changed to Casius with some rum in hand and he growled at the Clonestars, "We have three days until the Hunter's Moon when we get to Hell's Island. Once we have the diamond and Nada, we'll have our revenge and Nada will be mine."

The vision ended fast and Nada's face is pale. She looked like she was about to faint, but Blanko caught her and gently sat her on a chair. Blanko asks, "You okay, sweetie?" Nada sighed, "I'm scared. He'll kill her if I don't come. I don't want to leave you or anyone here." Blanko held her close and said, "I'm going to stay with you." Pound said, "Diamond? They want Nada's diamond?"

Tia Olga said, "No, there's a diamond that has the most power and is so rare. Legend has it that Cortéz sold his soul to the Devil himself to bring the Aztecs down by having a weapon with stronger power than a bullet from a gun. The diamond was given to him, but he hid it after his men became jealous over the gem. Years passed and many wanted to find it, but most never came back alive."

Nawt said, "I take it that's the very bad news, huh?" Pound sighed, "Exactly. Do you know where they're headed to?" Tia Olga sighed, "No, but I do have a map to help you find their ship and where they're headed to." She walked towards a chest, took out a rolled piece of parchment, and hands it to Bang. She said, "This map will help you find what has been lose to you. Good luck and God be with you."

Bang holds the map and said, "Thank you. Thanks for everything. And, uh, sorry about the outburst Bupkus said." The woman gave a small laugh, "No need to apologize, all's forgiven. You better be on your way now." The Monstars and girls left, then Bupkus asks, "Pound, the treasure we got was buried by the Spanish led by Cortéz. But how come we don't have the diamond that the Clonestars are after?"

Pound said, "In a word, the diamond is said to have been cursed and is hidden in someplace dangerous. Nobody wanted anyone to find it at all, but a lot were foolish and look where that got them." Bang sighed, "I'm gonna be ready to kick some Clonestar ass to get Victoria back!" Bang brought up his fist and punched through the mast, which left a huge hole from his fist.

Blanko said, "Okay, easy. You'll do that when we get some training done." Bang said, "Blanko, I know how to fight! I don't need any help!" He swung his fist to hit Blanko, but missed and landed on his face. Blanko sighed, "You have a lot to learn. You need to keep all things in balance, kinda like Yin and Yang. I could teach you about the three things to help you out: trust, daring, and instinct."

Bang got up and said, "Yeah, whatever you say. I just wanna get this off my chest and not break down." Nada looked at him and said, "Yeah, we wanted to talk and you shouted at us to not bother you. Before I went back to sleep, I heard you crying a lot. Bang, do you really like Victoria?" Bang said, "Yes, I do. No, I adore her and cherish her. I'm saying the L-word though! Don't make me say it!"

Nada gave a small laugh and said, "Alright, we'll drop it and leave it at that." Some growls came up and everyone paused to look around. Bang said, "Before we do the training, I could really use something to eat now." Amber and Lindsay were already eating some fruit, then Bang went down to get something for himself. He got out two loaves of bread, some fruit, and some meat that was about the size of his hand.

Before he could eat the meat, Lindsay pulled the meat away fast and said, "Bang, you'll get sick if you eat it raw! You know better!" Bang sighed, "Yeah, so? I still feel sick to my gut about Victoria gone, so sue me!" Lindsay shot back, "If you get sick and Victoria's in danger, don't be whining at me that you have worms or salmonella!" Bang hands the hunk of meat to Lindsay and said, "Okay, you win. I'll just have what I got now."

He sat on the floor near the mast and started eating, as well as thinking about Victoria. He thought to himself, _I really do love Victoria, but I'm just too stupid and scared to admit it to everyone. I guess I'll tell them when the time's right and I'll be able to say it to her. _Bang finishes eating and looks at the map. He sees the ship going towards Hell's Island and they'll be able to make it there by sunset.

Bang looks at the Clonestars' ship on the map and sees them go towards Black Ridge Canyon. Bang sighed, "Victoria, stay safe and strong. We really need you; I need you." He places the map back into his pocket and looks up to see Blanko. He said, "Ready for some training?" Bang gets up and said, "Yeah." Bupkus drops anchor by Pound's orders to have everyone take a break, then Pound walks over towards Bang.

Pound said, "Before you give all you've got to save Victoria and the Clonestars, there are three things that you need to accomplish in your goals: trust, daring, and instinct. We'll start with trust. Blanko, get some of the stuff out; it's in my room." Blanko said, "Gotcha." He walked away and Heather asks, "What's going on?" Nawt wraps an arm around her shoulder and said, "Bang's gonna be training. We should watch."

Blanko came back out with three rocks. Bang said sarcastically, "Gee, isn't the boat gonna sink if we throw rocks down?" Blanko said, "No, we're throwing them at you." Bang reared back and said, "Oh no, no way! Uh-uh! You're not gonna throw rocks at me, not even for a million bucks!" Bupkus sighed, "If you don't start and do it, we're not getting anywhere."

Bang said, "Okay, fine! I'll do it!" Blanko took ten steps away and said, "Okay, I'm gonna hurl these at you. You stay still and don't flinch. Why's that? Because you trust me." Bang sighed, "Yeah, right." Blanko glared, "Hey, do you or do you not trust me?" Bang said, "Yeah, I do. Fire away." Blanko took a pitching stance and throws the rock at Bang's face, having the rock smack into his face.

Bang groaned and rubbed his face, then Bupkus commented, "Good, you didn't flinch! Stay still and this part will be over." Bang sighed, "Uh-huh." Blanko throw again and the rock hits Bang's chest, which hurt a little. Blanko said, "Alright, this one's gonna be a whammy. Ready, set, still!" Blanko throws the rock and aims it for Bang's stomach, but it hits him in the privates!

Bang moaned with a high voice, "I'VE BEEN SHOT!" Blanko walked over and said, "Nice job, Bang! You were perfect! You didn't flinch at all!" Bang fell on his side as his voice came back to normal and he cried a bit from the pain. Blanko winced, "Ooh, that's gonna hurt a lot. Better put some ice on and we'll be ready for the next test." Bang held some cold meat on his privates as an ice pack, then Pound got out a stick and said, "Okay, now we do the second test."

Bang sighed, "Alright, as long as I don't get hit in the nuts again." Pound said, "You won't, okay?" Pound drew an imaginary line across the deck and said, "Okay, I'm one of the Clonestars and I'm evil. Ooh, I'm evil! Evil!" Bang nods, "Yeah, you're evil." Pound said, "I made an imaginary line here. I'm evil! Now, don't cross the line of death or it will fall upon you!"

Bang stood there as Pound looked at him and said, "Bang, you're supposed to go over it. Try again?" Bang nods, "Go ahead." Pound held up his stick as a staff and growled, "I am evil! Now, do not dare cross that line! I am evil! Evil! EVIL!" From all the drama, Bang just stood there still. He looks at Pound and whined, "Well, what? You said I'm not supposed to cross the line!" Pound groans, "You're supposed to, numbnuts! Try again." Pound got all dramatic, then Nawt pushes Bang to go. Bang walks up, then Pound jabs Bang in the gut hard.

Bang held his stomach and coughed, "What did you do that for?" Pound said, "'Cause I'm evil. Can't help it. Okay, you passed them fine and you're doing great." Bang sighed, "Yeah, but I'm in pain." Pound said as he takes Bang's black bandana off and folds it, "Yeah, pain's good. Better close your eyes now, Bang. We're doing the last test." Bang sighed, "Fine, but I'm not gonna like this."

Pound ties the bandana over Bang's eyes as a blindfold and Bupkus holds up a staff. He holds an extra one and helps Bang hold it. Bupkus said, "Alright, instinct. For this test, you'll block my blows and swings. You'll stop any frontal or rear attacks, even at the sides. You can do anything by using your instinct because you can see without your eyes, you can hear without your ears, and you can speak without your tongue."

Bang, now blindfolded and ready, said, "Yeah, Bupkus." Blanko said, "Dude, he said without your tongue." Bang rolled his tongue back and said what he said before, but came out all jumbled. Bupkus positioned himself and said, "Ready for it?" Bang gives a nod, then Bupkus swings hard and smacks Bang's leg. Bang howled in pain and held his leg as he hopped around. Bupkus commented, "Alright, Hopping Foot Defense. Too bad it won't help now."

Bupkus smacks Bang's other leg, which made him change position. Bang composed himself and growled, then Bupkus smirks, "Too bad that she's alone with those Clonestars. She's terrified and scarred. Imagine how they all laugh at the sight of her mangled body, bones broken and her beautiful skin bruised. Her eyes are looking up lifeless, just like her body."

Bang growled and heard Bupkus go from the side, which made Bang duck fast and swing his staff below Bupkus to have him land on his back. Bupkus sprung up and the two began to fight, having Bang swinging in fury and Bupkus being beaten down. Bang smacked into Bupkus and holds the staff near his neck. Bang growled, "Ka-goda?" Bupkus panted and said, "Ka-goda."

Bang takes the blindfold off and looks at Bupkus, who was a little bruised and bushed. Bupkus said, "You passed with flying colors." Bang gave a small smile and said, "I guess I needed the motivation. Thanks." Bupkus said, "About what I said before, I didn't really mean it. I was just-" Bang said, "Man, relax. You got me heated up and I had to go Chuck Norris." Amber looks at the two and asks, "What did you two say before? It kinda sounded like a threat."

Bupkus explained, "From Moron Mountain, it means 'surrender'. We both surrendered." Bang sighed, "Other than being in pain, I feel great. I'm ready for tomorrow. One more day left." Everyone got the ship going and Bang looked at the bracelet again. He said, "Hang on, Vivi. We're gonna make it."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Bang get more motivation and have him get tougher than ever. I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can due to other fanfics updated and exams coming up. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I was watching "Legend of Tarzan" online and the word came from one of the episodes, as well as the novel. I own none of these; all rights to Disney and Edgar Rice Burroughs.**


	17. Casius and Friends on the Other Side

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up shivering and I still held my shirt over my chest. My back still hurts and I felt like I'm really in Hell. The door of the cell I'm in opened and I looked up to see Casius. He said, "Had a nice sleep? It's noon now." I turned away and said, "Get bent." The jerk gave a chuckle, "I can take a hint. I thought of having you wearing some nicer clothes and having you washed."

I didn't bother to look at him and sneered, "Yeah, sure. You're just trying to put the moves on me. Keep it in your pants and leave me alone. How long will I be your prisoner?" I was held by the arm and was brought up, then he said, "Three days, so far it's now two. You have until tomorrow at sundown. At least I'll leave you in private and not have any of my guys watch you." I still held my shirt over my chest and was led towards the deck above. I was led towards a room that has a huge bath of some sort, then the doors locked.

I sighed in relief for being alone and took my shirt away. I looked at a large mirror and turned to look at my back. There were about 20 lashes and the wounds looked deep. I winced in pain as I stepped into the water, but relaxed as I felt the water on my back. I washed some of the dirt and dried blood off myself, got under the water to rinse my hair, and came back up.

I got out of the tub to dry myself and carefully dried my back. I found a robe lying on a bed and slipped into it. I don't care who wears it and whose bed it is, but I had to cover myself up. I heard the door open and looked to see Domo carry in some clothes as Bing looked at me with lust. Domo said, "You're gonna be coming with us on a little treasure hunt. Casius says that you'd wear these."

I noticed a black skirt, a white shirt, a brown corset of some sort, and a red piece of cloth were in his arms. I looked at the two Clonestars and snapped, "Well, you may tell your captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request." Bing said, "He thought you might say that, Rath. He also said if that's the case, you're gonna be butt-naked." I grabbed the articles of clothing away from Domo and shot a glare at the two.

Bing's smirk changed into a frown and he snarled, "Fine." The two walked out and the door locked, leaving me alone. I looked at the clothes and looked at my black shoes near the tub. I raked my fingers through my hair and tied on the red cloth as a hairband to keep my hair out of my face. I looked at the white shirt that has 3/4 length sleeves and slipped it on, slipped on a brown corset with straps and laced the front, and slipped on a black skirt that has a sheer layer that starts from the knees and goes towards my ankles.

I slipped on my shoes and looked around the room. I looked to see the reliquary that Casius had before and looked closely. It has a strange glow to it and the glass is green. I traced my fingers along the glass surface and heard the doors unlock. I gasped as I placed it back on the desk and went far from it. Casius looked at me and said, "Well, you look better and smell clean."

I kept my mouth shut and he went towards his reliquary. He tied a small cord to his belt and glared, "Did you touch it or try to break it?" I lied, "No, I only looked at it." He said, "If I see you touch it, I'll kill you right where you stand." Casius pulled me by the arm and said, "Have something to eat and meet me over at the longboats." I was shoved towards a room that has a table of food.

Casius took a seat next to me and started eating. I looked at him in disgust as he ate his food like a wild animal. I looked uneasy and thought the food could be poisoned. Casius belched and said, "Aren't you gonna eat? You need strength since that whipping last night." I glared at him and said, "Could be poisoned and I lost my appetite. Pig." He glared, "Excuse me?"

I said, "You're a pig. You're disgusting, cruel, and arrogant. If you think that Nada likes you, you're crazy. No one can resist you." He glared, "She'll come for me. You know why? She'd do anything to keep her boyfriend alive, even if I can get her to sleep with me." I know he wasn't talking about the nice sleep, but more of the dirty kind. I glared, "You're a disgusting bastard!"

Casius gave a low chuckle, "I get that a lot. I mean it. Eat now or go cry like a baby when you're starving. Your call." I looked at the food and had no choice, so I started to eat some fruit and meat. I drank some water and noticed it's fresh, then wiped my mouth with a napkin. Casius said, "Alright, you're going with us to Black Ridge Canyon. There's something valuable that I really want and is said to have power."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't believe in ghost stories anymore." Casius lightly pinched my cheek, which made me turn away in disgust. He said, "There are rumors about a diamond buried by Cortéz. He sold his soul to Satan himself to bring the Aztecs down by having a weapon with stronger power than a bullet from a gun. The diamond was given to him, but he hid it after his men became jealous over the gem. Years passed and many wanted to find it, but most never came back alive. I'm taking the risk and with the diamond, I'll use it to destroy your friends and have Nada in my grasp."

I glared, "It won't work. My friends will save me and send you back to where you came from." I yanked the reliquary away and brought it up to have it break to the floor, but it was yanked out of my hands and I was shoved to the ground. Casius screamed, "CAREFUL WITH THAT! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THIS, I'M GONNA BE-" I curled into a ball as I shook, but looked up to see Casius simmer down.

He said, "Don't ever touch this again. Ever." Without hesitation, I was yanked up from my feet and was led out towards the deck. The others got into a longboat, then I was carried into one with them. Casius glares at me, "Don't do anything stupid or get any ideas of escaping." I said nothing and we rowed towards a cliff. We got out and climbed up the dirt path as Zilthe held my wrist hard.

* * *

He yanked me towards a giant hole and said, "Alright, you're going down there to get the diamond. No arguing and whining about the tide going in. If you do, say hello to my fist!" He was about to punch me again, but Casius said, "Easy, Zilthe. That's no way to treat our little guest." Zilthe looped some ropes around a rock and said, "Yeah, whatever."

Casius lifts my chin up gently and said somewhat sweetly, "Now, Victoria. You're going down there to get this diamond for me and my friends. You're the only one who could be able to fit through a hole fine, so we don't have to worry." I looked at the dark hole and said, "I don't think I want to go down there. I heard from my father that people get lost and killed in places like this. If the rumors are true, I won't do it. I might want to use my dagger if something's down there."

Casius said as he held up my silver dagger, "You mean this? I'll keep it safe up here with me." I reached for it as he held it in the air, but Casius used his other hand to push me away. I said, "Give it back! It's mine and I need it!" I was pushed towards the ground and heard waves crashing below. Casius stopped towards me and growled, "You get down there and get the diamond, or you'll never see your stupid knife again!"

I shook a little and said, "Okay, I'll go!" I looked at the loop of the rope and placed my foot in, noticed a lantern tied to the rope, and held onto the rope. I was lowered down towards the hole and everything's so dark. I held the lantern to look around and said to myself, "If I were a diamond, where would I hide?" I rubbed my arm to keep warm and noticed a chest. I looked at the jewels in some sand and said, "It should be in here." I paused and sighed, "No, it's too obvious. It has to be somewhere deeper in here." I got up and heard water sloshing up somewhere. I looked to see another hole, but it's pitch black.

I sighed, "If I was one of the conquistadors, I wouldn't hide the jewel there." I slowly went along the cave, but I felt something rumble and the water shot up! I held back a scream and ran towards the other side. The water vanished and I heard Casius shout, "What's going on down there?" I said, "Nothing! Just got a little wet and still looking!" Casius shouted, "Look faster!"

I kept walking along and looked to see some skeletons lying around. Some swords were lying there and I grabbed one in case something attacks me. I kept looking around and I noticed some shiny. I looked to see a skull of some sort and I turned away as something shimmering came up. I looked at some prisms, then the colors were gone.

I shined the lantern again and said, "It must be it! It's the diamond!" I ran towards the opening and called, "I found it!" Casius looked down and said, "Perfect! Alright, you get it up and we'll be out of here." I went back and began to get the diamond from the eye socket, but had no luck. The water came up again and we got wet, but the water disappeared. I kept tugging the head and heard Casius shout, "What's taking so long?!"

I called, "It's stuck in a skull!" Casius shouts, "Oh, really?! You get that jewel out or you'll never see daylight again!" I rolled my eyes and thought of how to get the gem out. Water came up and I got wet again. I shouted, "The tide's coming in fast! Pull me up now!" Casius roared, "NOT UNTIL I GET MY DIAMOND, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I still had the sword with me and got an idea. I placed the sword between the mouth and started to push the sword down to make the diamond come out.

It flew out towards the ground and I held it, then the lantern went out when the water came in fast. I got towards the rope as a wave hit my face, but I still held the jewel. I held the rope in one arm and place my foot in the loop as I cried, "I got it! Pull me up!" The rope was pulled up and I got towards the dry ground safely. I coughed and laid on my side as Casius went towards me.

Casius pulls the gem out of my hands and said, "Yes! After all those years of men finding it, the Demon's Eye is mine at last!" He held it up towards the sunset and gave a laugh, which sounded insane; the Clonestars are corrupt with lust, wrath, pride, gluttony, sloth, and greed. Casius smirks, "This will be perfect for tomorrow night. Boys, head back to the ship with her and dry her off."

I was dragged again towards the dirt path and towards the longboat, then looked to see Casius get on the boat. We headed back towards the ship and I looked to see the five look at the diamond with wonder. I had a blanket around me and I said, "You boys are just a bunch of selfish, evil, murdering, lustful creeps!" The five looked at me and said together, "Thank you!"

I scoffed, "What's the point? You got your crappy jewel and I'm of no further value to you, so let me go!" I headed towards the boat, but Casius grabs my arm and glares, "Don't you disrespect me, little lady! Don't you derogate or deride." He held up his reliquary as demons with wings came up around the ship. They were the same ones that attacked Bupkus and I noticed that the Clonestars held up wooden trinkets shaped like skulls.

Casius looked at me and sang, then the Clonestars joined:

You're in my world now, not your world

And I've got friends on the other side

(He's got friends on the other side)

Casius wraps an arm around my shoulder and said, "That's an echo, girly. Just a little parlor trick in the Caribbean, so don't worry." He pushed me towards a barrel and sings some more:

Sit down at my table

Put your mind at ease

If you relax, it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I look deep into your heart and soul

Make your wildest dreams come true

I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried

And I've got friends on the other side

(He's got friends on the other side)

Casius asks me, "So, has your memory jogged back?" I didn't want to sell out my friends and said, "I still don't know! All I know is my friends and I woke up in this year! That's all I know!" Casius sighed, "You still have tomorrow to think it over. Until that time, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Sadly, your friends won't help you out. We'll have Nada and your friends, but you'll be the first to die."

I squeaked, "What?" Casius explained, "Simple: This diamond will give me power, but will need a sacrifice. You're the one for it. You're pure, innocent, and young." I shook my head and said, "No, I won't do it!" He traced his knuckles along my cheekbones and said, "You will do it and that's final. So, what's it gonna be?" I bowed my head sadly and said nothing.

Casius shoves me towards the ground and smirks, "Yes..."

He sings out more as the demons swarmed around to attack me, while the Clonestars sang a bit:

Are you ready (Are you ready?)

Are you ready?

Transformation central (Transformation central!)

Reformation central! (Reformation central!)

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

I felt the pain as my legs and arms have been bitten, clawed, and my hair being pulled by those little demons. I curled into a ball and held my knees as I shook. Casius looked at me with an evil smirk and sang more:

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', alright!

I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side...

Zilthe and Bing smirked, "You got what you wanted!" Domo and Mewt sneered, "But you lost what you get!" Casius finished his song with an evil laugh as the flames around the ship lanterns died out. The demons disappeared back into his reliquary and I was dragged by hair towards the cell I was in. I was thrown in and the door locked. Casius smirks, "Say good-bye to everything you love and hold dear, Victoria." He walked away and I looked at the moon sadly. I sighed, "Guys, I hope you make it." I placed my head down on my knees and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I thought of doing POV switches and to show how Victoria (me) is. It appears that she hates the Clonestars a lot and fears Casius. The outfit the Clonestars give her to wear is under my DeviantArt gallery; look under MonstarzGirl Pirate to get a good view. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	18. Bang's Feelings and Clonestars Strike

**Third Person POV**

Morning came and everyone at the White Shadow kept sailing. Pound held the helm and sighed, "I hope we get there soon." Bang kept looking at the map and said, "We should be there at sunset." Nada looked at the ocean sadly and heaved a sigh. Blanko looks at her and asks, "Nada, is everything okay? You look pale." Nada sighed, "I'm just worried about Victoria. I'm scared that Clonestars might have-"

She stopped when Blanko said, "We'll safe her in time. All we have to do is get there, find her, and leave fast." Bupkus and Amber were kissing on the ship, then Bupkus said, "Yeah, and I hope those Clonestars give up easily and shrivel up." Amber said, "Me too. After what they did to her, I'm gonna kick their asses so hard their noses will bleed." Bupkus said, "I know."

Bang heaved a sigh and looks at the charm bracelet again. He touches the purple charm to see a hologram of Victoria's smiling face. He sighed, "Soon, Vivi. Soon." Nawt jumps down from his spot on the crow's nest and asks, "Bang, whatcha lookin' at?" The green Monstar sighed, "Just her bracelet. You know that the purple charm says that it shows your heart's desire or love, right?"

Nawt said, "Yeah, and what did it show?" Bang rubs his neck and said, "Oh, boy. Um, promise me that you and everyone else doesn't laugh." Nawt nods, "Okay." Bang heaved a sigh and said, "Well, it shows Victoria. Ever since we met and became friends, I started to like her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and talented. I always liked helping her dunk and holing her up to put the star on the tree in Looney Toon Land for Christmas, teaching her to ice skate, and dancing with her. I even liked her jokes."

Amber looks at Bang and asks, "Are you saying that you really like Victoria?"

Bang said, "More than that, Amber. I adore her and cherish her. Heck, I'm crazy about her."

Nada sighed, "Bang, get to the point. We promise we won't laugh."

Bang sighed, "Alright, I'll say it. I love Victoria. Happy?" Bang raised his arms in defeat and goes towards the cabins in a huff. Blanko walked towards the door to find it closed and knocks on it. He said, "Bang?" Bang had his face in a pillow and said, "It's open, but don't bother me." Blanko sighed, "Bang, we know how you feel. We didn't laugh at you or anything. We're kinda happy."

Bang lifts his head and said, "Happy? I'm glad that I do love her, but I don't know how she'll react if I told her. She'll laugh, cry, or think I'm a big loser. I don't think I'm her type. I have a mean streak, get wimpy at times, and I act like a pig." Blanko said, "You weren't like that when you're around her. Besides, I have a feeling that she'll feel the same way how you feel about her."

Bang had some hope on his face and asks, "You really think so?" Blanko said, "I do. Once we get to Hell's Island, beat the Clonestars and save Victoria. Do it for her and be her knight in shining armor, dude." Bang said, "You're right. Once we get there, I'm gonna do it for her." Blanko smiled, "That's the Bang we know." Bang and Blanko went outside, then everyone came up with the plans to save Victoria.

When sunset came, the group made it towards the island and saw the Clonestars' ship a yard away from them. Blanko said, "Me and Nada will go over there. If we're not back in 30 minutes, find us. Bang, Pound, and Lindsay will go. Bupkus, you and the others will stay here to keep watch. Also, be on your guard for anything that might attack here."

Everyone placed their hands out and placed their own on top of each other, then said, "All for one and one for all." Blanko and Nada got onto a small boat, had Bang lower them down, and the two rowed off towards the island. As the couple got to shore, Blanko noticed the sky growing darker and made a fire. Grabbing a stick, he made a torch and the two went into the forest part of the island.

Nada sighed, "I hope she's okay." Blanko sighed, "Me too. If I see Casius again or see him hurt you, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands." As the two walked further, they heard something in the bushes and stopped. Nada looked around and shrugged, "Probably a snake or something." The two walked more, then stopped as they saw something lurking. A voice behind them said, "Nada, Blanko, nice seeing you again. Miss me?"

The two turned around to see Casius smirking at them. Nada glared, "What do you want? Where's Victoria?" Casius shrugs, "Oh, just waiting for you. I've been waiting for you in a long time, Nada. You two look tired and could use a nap." Casius backhands Nada's face hard and sent her to the ground unconscious, then he punches Blanko in the face hard to have him black out.

* * *

Over at the Demon Wing, Victoria looked at the sky getting darker and began to get scared. Casius gave her a chance at sundown to have her become part of the crew if she tells them about the whereabouts of the Monstars, girls, and Nada. Victoria kept thinking about Bang more, but her thoughts were cut short when Domo came towards her cell.

He unlocks it and said, "It's time, Rath." He drags Victoria by the arm and gets towards the deck. The Clonestars have weapons with them and looked at Victoria evilly. Victoria knew what's about to happen and began to fear the worst. Bing got out some ropes and tied the girl's hands in front of her tightly. Zilthe came up with a dark purple piece of cloth saying, "Casius is waiting for you and says that you should be wearing this. He has something for you in store."

Victoria was about to say something, but was already blindfolded. She couldn't see through the dark purple cloth, but she could tell that something's not right. Zilthe holds Victoria over his shoulder and places her in the longboat with the other Clonestars. Mewt snickers, "Can't wait for tonight! No more of those dumb Monstars or their trashy girls!"

Domo said, "Yeah, can't wait to see them dead!" Victoria's lips quivered a little, but she bit her lip to keep herself calm. As the boat rowed towards the shore, the Clonestars got out and dragged Victoria. They made a small fire and Bing smirks, "Before we get to killing, let's have some fun with her!" Victoria felt herself punched in the stomach, smacked across her face, and kicked towards the ground.

Zilthe teased, "Aw, she fall down! Here, let's help you up!" He pulls her by the hair and the boys began to harass her more. Victoria felt her skirts being played around with, her hair being pulled, and some of the Clonestars' hands touching her body. Victoria fought them with kicks and bringing her bound fists towards them, but the ropes tying her wrists and blindfold over her eyes made her helpless. She shouted, "Stop it! Get your claws off me!" The Clonestars only laughed at her cries and kept harassing her.

Victoria kicked and struggled in their grasp, but was being shoved from one Clonestar to the next. Victoria was being pushed around by the Clonestars and stopped as Bing held her arms. Casius walks towards the group, rips the blindfold off Victoria's face, and sneers, "So nice to have you here this evening, Victoria. The three days are up and I'm looking for your answer." Victoria said as she struggled, "I said a hundred times that I don't know about how my friends got here! Also, I won't join your crew!"

Casius sighed, "I thought you'd say that, but I think there's some leverage you might want to know about." He snaps his fingers and stands aside, allowing Victoria to see bound and gagged captives: Nada and Blanko. The two were on their knees with a black eye, had their hands tied behind their backs, some rope tied around their arms, and white pieces of cloth tied over their mouths.

Blanko and Nada struggled against their bonds, muffling and grunting through their gags. Casius glared, "Their lives are the prize you must earn." Victoria bowed her head in defeat and sighed, "I'm still not going to sell my friends out for a creep like you." Casius draws out his sword, yanks Nada's head back, and glares, "Tell us now or watch your little friend die!"

Victoria's eyes filled with tears as Casius leaned towards Nada's face. He kissed her cheek and hissed, "Your pain will be my joy and I will love seeing you suffer." He looks at Victoria and glares, "I'm waiting! One, two..." Victoria cries, "Okay, I'll tell you! My friends and I were cleaning the space craft, Nawt pressed a button by accident to have us here, and everyone else is on a ship called the White Shadow! Please don't kill them!"

Victoria sobbed and felt guilty, which made Nada and Blanko look at Victoria in sorrow. Victoria sobs, "I'm sorry, guys! I'm really sorry!" Casius pulls away from Nada, walks towards Victoria, and helps her up. He unties her hands and said, "Thank you, Victoria. For a prisoner, you're some use to me. Such a shame that you turned down my offer." Casius untied the ropes that held Blanko and Nada, but kept their hands tied.

He shoved them towards Victoria, took their gags off, and said, "Well, looks like tonight's our night." Nada fought in Mewt's hold, "You asshole! I hope you go back to Hell where you came from!" Casius smirks, "We've been there, quite nice if you ask me. You have one chance, Nada. Be mine or die with everyone else." He pressed his lips on her, which made Nada feel sick to her stomach and Blanko growl. However, she acted quickly and bites his tongue hard.

Casius pulled away fast and growled, "Fine, I see how it is. Well, I have what I wanted and a little ceremony will begin. You three are part of it and your little friend here is our sacrifice." Blanko growled, "Let Victoria go! She didn't do anything to you! It's me and Nada you want, so take us instead!" Casius glared and punched Blanko in the stomach hard, making the blue Monstar slump and cough. Casius said, "Zilthe, you take Mewt and Domo with you to find their ship. Kill those on there. Bing, take Blanko and follow me with the girls."

Casius grabs the two girls by their arms and drags them towards the jungle, while Bing followed with Blanko being dragged along. Mewt, Zilthe, and Domo went towards the other side of the island to find the other Monstars and the girls. As Victoria still had tears in her eyes, Nada whispered, "Why did you tell him?" Victoria looked at her and whispered, "I didn't want to and I don't want to see you get killed." Casius glared, "No talking. If you whisper, cry, whine, or anything I'll have you gagged already. Come on." The five headed towards a cave and went inside.

* * *

**How's that one? Looks like the drama's in more and Bang finally tells his feelings about Victoria. Will he be able to say to Victoria? Will the gang be able to defeat the Clonestars? Will they win or lose? Will the gang be able to get back home? I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	19. The Gang Save the Night

**Third Person POV**

Over at the White Shadow, everyone was still waiting for Nada and Blanko to be back. Bang sighed, "They've been gone for about an hour! What's taking them so long?" Bupkus said, "Bang, you need to calm down. I'm sure something will turn up." Bang glared, "I don't need to calm down! Something's off and they should've been back by now! Whatever it is, I'm going out there and getting them myself! I can't sit around and do nothing! Blanko didn't give up on getting Nada back from those Clonestars and I'm not gonna let Victoria get killed!"

Bang stomped towards one of the longboats, has a sword attached to his belt, and gets in. He looks up to see Pound and Lindsay go on the boat with him. Bang asked, "You guys are coming, too?" Lindsay said, "Yeah, Victoria's still our friend and you're right." Pound adds, "Yeah, we can't leave anyone behind. Besides, we thought that you can't go alone." Bang gave a small smile, then he waved his arm to have the boat lowered.

From the ship, Bupkus lowers the boat and Pound said, "Bupkus, you watch over things as Bang, Lindsay, and I go find Nada and the others." Bupkus said, "I will. Just be careful and come back alive." The three got towards the island and got out of the boat. While the others were waiting, Nawt looks over and said, "I think I see Pound over there. He coming."

Heather said, "You couldn't have, Nawt. They couldn't have gotten back that fast." A voice that sounded like Pound's said, "Wow. You get a gold star for that one, Heather." Everyone looked to see three Clonestars: Zilthe, Mewt, and Domo. Bupkus got out his sword and Nawt held up a pistol, while the girls held up some swords. Bupkus glared, "What happened to Victoria and the others?"

Mewt said, "Casius and Bing have plans for them. Your little friend cried like a baby and told us about you being here." Nawt said in disbelief, "What? She knows how to keep a secret!" Domo snickers, "Not anymore. Casius was about to kill Nada, but your little friend bawled her eyes out and told us." Amber shouted, "You bastards!" Zilthe said, "Okay, enough jab! Time to kill!"

The Clonestars held up their talismans and shot out a variety of things; Zilthe shot out fire, Domo had demons flying around, and Mewt has dark shadows roaming around. The two Monstars and three girls ducked away and tried to fight them off, but everything wasn't going right. Bupkus swung his sword to kill a demon and shouted, "What's making them unbeatable?! They don't know...when...to...quit!"

Heather poured water over the fire, but it was still flaring. She shouted, "Something's making them stronger!" Amber remembered something and ran into one of the rooms. She panted and searched, "Where is it? Come on!" She flipped through the bags and found a blue gem. She said, "Got it!" She ran out to see Bupkus lying on his side and he was holding his side.

Zilthe stood over Bupkus and said, "Say good-bye to life and your girl!" Seeing Zilthe bring up a sword, Amber held up Nada's diamond and a blue bolt shot at Zilthe's hand. The Clonestar groaned in pain as the blue light hits his hand, then Amber ran up and snatches the talisman. Amber looked at Bupkus and said, "Hold still." She touches the green charm on her bracelet and places it over the bloody gash, then it healed.

Amber shouted, "Guys! Get those talismans! That's what's making them stronger!" Mewt was pinned by Nawt, who pulls the small wooden skull off Mewt's neck. Bupkus was able to beat up Domo and snatched the wooden trinket. The Clonestars roared, "GIVE THOSE BACK!" Heather ran towards Amber, Nawt, and Bupkus. The three looked at the Clonestars, then Amber said, "Go back to Hell where you came from!"

Amber and Bupkus began to shatter the trinkets by throwing them to the ground hard, letting the talismans shatter in pieces. Three of the Clonestars were growing weak and blew away as dust. After the dust cleared away, Amber looked at Bupkus, "Are you okay?" Bupkus said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for healing that wound." Amber and Bupkus held each other, then kissed passionately.

Nawt said, "Okay, save that for later! We gotta wait for the others. I hope they come back okay." Heather looked at the shattered remains and asked, "How did they get these?" Bupkus said, "From what Tia Olga said, they sold their souls to the Devil and were given these to make themselves stronger. You guys stay here and I'll go out there and find the others." Amber tugs his arm and said, "Bupkus, Pound said-"

Bupkus cuts her off and said, "I know, but this is bad news. I'll be okay." Bupkus kisses Amber again, then said to Nawt, "Stay here and keep watch. If you hear two shots, I found everyone." Nawt said, "Got it. Bupkus, be careful." Bupkus gives a nod, then he got towards the edge of the ship and dove into the water. He swam as fast as he could to shore and ran on dry land to find the others.

* * *

**Normal POV**

We kept walking and got inside a giant cave that has a huge cliff. Over it, there was a large body of lava below. I looked at Victoria and felt bad for what has been happening to her. I gave her a nudge and whispered, "I hope we get out of here." She gave a nod and sighed, "Me too." Casius dragged us, then he shoved me towards the ground next to Blanko.

We looked up to see Bing hold up a diamond of some kind and Casius began to incant something in some language that sounded like a snake hiss; he was speaking Parseltongue like in Harry Potter. The whole cave lit up with flames, then Casius looked at Victoria evilly. He smirks, "What goes around comes around, around, around..." He held up some glass reliquary and it glowed green as little demons with wings swarmed around Victoria.

They began clawing her and biting her, leaving Victoria screaming and swatting away at them. They ripped her skirt and some of her shirt, then they began to bite her ankles and her toes. She kicked around and some cuts appeared on her skin. Two pulled her hair, then Casius summoned them back. Victoria pants, "That's it?" Casius smirks, "No, just the beginning."

I felt my hands being untied and I looked to see Lindsay. She raised a finger to her lips and began to untie Blanko. Casius pulls Victoria, then he takes out a dagger that looks exactly like Victoria's and cuts her palm. Victoria cried out in pain as her hand was being cut, then Casius places the diamond near her hand. The gem glowed, then Casius said, "Here comes the big finish! You look like you can use a swim, under the fire!" He shot a spark of red at Victoria, making her fall backwards go off the ledge. She was still hanging on, but her grip was slipping.

Casius laughed, "Say your prayers, Victoria! It looks like your life is about to go!" A voice growled, "Wanna bet?" Casius turned around and received a punch from a green fist; it was Bang! I looked to see Pound come up and beat up Bing, then Bang went over the ledge to grab Victoria's hands. He helped her up and Victoria said, "If we get out of here and get back home, remind me to thank you."

Bang pulls her up, but lets go fast when he saw blood on Victoria's hand. He held up a bracelet and said, "Looking for this?" Victoria gave a small smile and watched the green charm glow, then the cut on her hand healed. Casius growls, "How romantic! The love birds are here, for the last time!" He uses his reliquary to shoot lightning at Bang, then it pulls him away.

Casius smirks, "Let's see if you can fly!" Casius holds up the diamond and slams it on the rocky wall, having something huge come out. We all looked up to see a giant monster with bat wings, horns, and red eyes roar loudly. It grabs Bang by its taloned feet and flew around. Victoria screamed, "NO!" Blanko and Pound began to beat up Casius, but he shoved them off easily. I tried to take down Bing with Lindsay, but he kicked us off him.

We looked to see Bupkus run towards us and he lunges at Bing. I shouted, "Bupkus, they're too strong to beat!" Bupkus began to punch Bing a lot, then he snatches the trinket dangling around Bing's neck. Bing fell to his knees weakly and Bupkus said, "Not anymore!" Bupkus throws the trinket to Pound and said, "Break it! It's the only way to beat them! The other Clonestars are dead!"

Pound shatters the wooden skull, making Bing turn to stone. We looked to see Bing frozen and I said, "You said it could destroy him!" Casius looked at Bing and shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Blanko and Bupkus punched Casius in the face hard, making the Clonestar drop the diamond. It flew out of his hand and the monster flying around with Bang tried to catch it, but was too late. The diamond landed near Bupkus, then he holds it up at Bing and shoots fire out of it. The fireball hits Bing and the statue crumbled into pieces.

Bupkus shouted, "Blanko, get Pound and Lindsay out of here!" He throws the diamond and shouts, "Catch this!" The diamond fell towards the lava fast and sank into the fires, having the monster holding Bang give a roar and crumble to dust. Bang fell fast, but grabs the ledge and swings himself up. Casius roars, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS THIS CLOSE!"

Victoria had a look of rage on her face and shouted, "I could've said so better myself!" Victoria lunged at Casius, takes her dagger from his belt, and jams it into his eye. He held his bleeding head and cried, "MY EYE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Victoria got her dagger out and punched him in the face as she shouted, "Serves you right, you monster!" However, Casius backhanded her and kicked her off him.

I looked to see Victoria rolling fast and hit against a boulder, then she laid limp. Blanko shouts, "Nada, let's go!" I said, "I'll be with you in a minute! Go!" Casius walked towards Victoria, but I grabbed his arm and said, "Leave her alone!" Casius shoved me to the ground hard and got closer towards Victoria. Bang saw what Casius was about to do and acted quickly.

Bang's anger consumed him as he grabbed his own dagger, lunged at Casius, and brought his weapon down towards Casius's other eye. I almost felt sick to my stomach as I looked at the blood spilling out of Casius's face and seeing him cover his eyes after Bang yanks the dagger out. The Clonestar captain roared in pain, now that he has no eyes. It was a good distraction as he ripped the reliquary from his belt and shouts, "Nada, catch! Smash it and it'll be over!" Bang threw it towards me, then I placed it on the floor and looked at Victoria was laying unconscious.

I felt so angry about what she had to go through and used my foot to crush the glass as I shouted, "This is for Victoria!" I stomped on it, making Casius turn his head and reach his hands out pitifully. He cried out, "No! Don't break it!" I watched him go on his knees, but I ignored him and glared, "This is for my friends and kidnapping us!" I stomped again, then Casius got on his knees and tried to grabbed my ankle. Tears and blood came from his empty sockets as he pleaded, "No! Don't! Please!"

I looked at Casius with hatred and kept thinking about the nightmares we had since the gang came here, as well as the time after we won the big game and when I was shoved into the van when I was kidnapped. I growled, "And this is for you! Go to Hell and take your friends with you!" I stomped again, making a light shine brightly and explode.

I looked to see everyone else escape in the nick of time before a strong wind surrounded Casius. I looked to see Bang rush towards Victoria and pick her up in his arms. The Clonestar screamed in pain as the demons from his shattered reliquary surrounded him. I looked to see Casius's body decompose and his screams died away as he turned into a skeleton. His bones began to crumble and turn to dust, then the wind gently blew the remains away; Casius and the Clonestars are no more.

I ran out of the cave with Bang and Victoria, met everyone out on the beach, and got onto the boats. Bupkus holds up a pistol and fires two bullets in the air. Pound asked as he got on the boat with Lindsay and Bupkus, "What was that for? You're supposed to watch the ship." Bupkus said, "I came over to tell you how to beat the others and left Nawt in charge. C'mon, let's head back." The three rowed towards the ship, then I got on the boat with Blanko. Bang still held Victoria and got on with us, then we all headed back towards the ship.

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? I tired to make this chap have similar parts from my sneak peek and have all the action. Sorry if this was too bloody and scary, but that's where the real action is. Also, I'm glad to have our heroes beat the Clonestars and make it out alive. But what about Victoria? Is she gonna be okay? I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	20. Having Victoria Back and Reunions

We got back towards the ship, then Amber ran towards Bupkus. She wraps her arms around him and kissed him, then said, "Glad you guys made it." Nawt and Heather walked towards us, then asked what had happened. I explained, "When the guys came, Casius tried to kill all of us. Thanks to Bupkus, we got out alive and all the Clonestars are dead." We explained about the battle, Bang's encounter with the stone monster, the diamond being destroyed, and the Clonestars being killed.

Bupkus told us about what happened on this ship, then asked, "What happened to Victoria?" We all looked to see Bang holding her and we noticed that his eyes are filled with tears. Bang gently shook Victoria, "Hey, it's over. Victoria, can you hear me? Vivi?" Blanko held me close and I whispered as tears fell from my eyes, "No..." Pound held Lindsay for comfort as she cried, while Bupkus and Nawt did the same to Amber and Heather crying.

Bang broke down sobbing as he held Victoria in his arms, cradling her close and resting his chin on her head. His tears landed on her face, then Blanko walked towards Bang. He said, "I'm sorry, dude. There's just nothing you can do now." Bang sobbed, "It's all my fault! I should've gotten there fast and got her out of there! She's gone and it's all my fault!"

He held Victoria tight and kept crying, then he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Vivi. I'm so sorry." Bang kisses Victoria's forehead and we all wept over the loss. We all heard a soft moan and we looked to see Victoria open her eyes. She slowly opened them and asked, "Did we win?" We all looked and ran towards Victoria happily. Bang smiled, "Vivi! You're okay!" He hugged her tight, but Victoria groaned and said, "Bang, careful!"

Bang pulled away and apologized, then I helped Victoria up. She said got up wobbly, but I held her arm. Victoria rubs her head and asks, "What happened?" Pound said, "When you were unconscious, Bang distracted Casius and Nada defeated him by breaking his reliquary. When you were on their ship, did you know about them being stronger?" She said, "I think so. I remembered seeing the reliquary better, but Casius threatened to kill me if this broke. Well, I guess he won't be threatening us anymore."

We laughed a little, but Victoria slumped in pain. I looked at the cuts and bite marks on her arms, legs, and feet. I led her inside our room and I turned my head to Pound saying, "We should head back towards Saint Vincent's." Pound said, "We'll leave early in the morning. It's been a long day and I think we should turn in." I helped Victoria over and used my bracelet to heal the small wounds on her.

I asked, "How does your back feel?" Victoria moaned, "Still hurts. How did you know?" I explained as I finished healing her toes, "Tia Olga told us about you being kidnapped and showed us what happened to you. Can I see your back?" Victoria rolled over on the bed and sighed, "Be gentle, okay?" I slowly took her corset off and lifted her shirt, then I held back a gasp as I saw lashes and some small spike marks on her skin. Also, there was still some dried blood on it. I asked, "He did this to you?"

She sighed, "I didn't want to tell him, but he beat me and locked me in a cell for the first night. I was still locked for the second night and stayed in there all day today." I sighed, "Victoria, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through with this. Let me get something to clean your back and bandage it." Victoria turned her head and asked, "Why? Is your bracelet out of juice for healing or something like that?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but it's not your fault. I'm sure it'll charge up when we're back at Saint Vincent's, Looney Tune Land, or back home." I went towards a jug of fresh water and grabbed some soap, then I dipped a rag to get it wet. I went towards Victoria and said, "Hold still." I began to gently wipe the dried blood off her back and I rubbed some ointment on her back. Victoria sighed, "Thanks."

I held Victoria's waist to have her up a little and said, "I'm gonna bandage your back." Heather walked over with some bandages and handed them to me. I began to wrap the material around her back and body, then I tied the back. Victoria said, "Thanks, Nada." I said, "Sure thing. Good night." I got myself into my nightgown and watched Victoria slip hers on, then she falls asleep in her bed.

I took my bracelet off and placed it in my bag, then I got out of bed to see Blanko. I got out of the room quietly and found the guys asleep. I quietly went towards Blanko and shook him a little. He moaned a little and sees me saying, "Hey, Nada. Is everything okay?" I sighed, "Victoria's back still hurts, but I was able to clean it and bandage it. I can't sleep. Ever since the Clonestars came back and now they're dead, I'm still thinking about my family."

He pulls me into his bed gently and said, "Hey, we all miss everyone. Let's sleep now and wake up for a new day tomorrow." I curled myself next to Blanko and kissed him saying, "I love you." He kissed my forehead and held me in his arms, "I love you, too." I fell asleep easily in his arms and dreamed about being back home, safe and sound.

* * *

The next morning came and I went to get myself some breakfast. I looked to see Victoria awake and eating some eggs, water, and some fresh grapes. I asked, "How are you feeling now?" She swallowed and said, "A little better, thank you. Look, I hope you and the gang's not angry about me telling the truth along with where the ship was." I held her hand and said, "Vivi, it's not your fault. I have to say that it felt hurtful that you kinda snitched, but you saved our lives. I had to admit I never saw a violent side of you when you stabbed Casius in the eye."

Victoria said, "Well, he's a bastard and I had to do a little payback. Once we get to Saint Vincent's, I'll be so happy to see Anamaria and Lucas." I said, "Me too. Ya know, the Kingsleys and Lucas are kinda like a family to us. They took us in unlike other people still being superstitious about witchcraft and all that." Amber and Bupkus were kissing each other, then Bupkus walked over.

He ruffles Victoria's hair and asked, "How's our M.I.A. doing now?" Victoria said, "A little better and got more sleep. How long do we have to get there?" Amber said, "We sailed off pretty early, but I was asleep like you and the girls. Lindsay and I got up to get some breakfast up, so I guess we should make it around sunset." Over the remainder of the trip, Victoria and I helped mop/scrub the deck as the girls helped with making lunch. The guys did their usual duty, then we took a break and alternated.

I went inside the girls' room and flopped on my bed. I looked at my bracelet and sighed, "I wish I was home now." I took the blue diamond out of my bag and looked at it. I smiled a little and sighed, "At least you came in handy." I placed the precious stone back in my bag and fell asleep on my bed for a bit. When I was asleep, I began to dream about being back home with all of my friends and family; we're all happy together and everything's at peace. In my dream I could see Bang and Victoria holding each other. They leaned into each other's faces and seemed close to kissing, but it didn't happen when I heard someone shout in my ear, "HEY, SLEEPY-HEAD! WE'RE HERE!"

I shot out of bed and landed on the floor hard. I groaned as I rubbed my ear, "Ow, don't you people knock?" I looked to see Victoria, who laughed a bit and helped me up. She said, "Sorry about that, but you were out like a light. My brother's like a bear in hibernation whenever my mom yells at him to get up and get ready for work." I rubbed my neck and said, "I kinda needed that. You said we're here already?"

She said, "Uh-huh, we're at Saint Vincent's now." I looked to see the island there and we pulled up towards the docks. Once we got off the ship, we were greeted by Governor Kingsley and the Roswells. We also saw four carriages pulled by horses near them. Pound said, "We've loaded on supplies, but we've found some treasure and a way to get back to our time."

Anamaria asked, "You're all leaving already? But you've just got back." Lindsay sighed, "We've been through a lot of dangers, but we're still alive and in one piece. We could leave tomorrow in the morning." Lucas said, "That'll be fine. We could at least have some dinner tonight, so you can tell us all about your voyage." The girls and I went with Anamaria towards a carriage, while the guys went with Lucas and Governor Kingsley rode horseback. We looked to see Bang and Pound load the treasure chest up, then they got in and we all headed towards the manor.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I thought of having a good twist, as well as having the gang return towards Saint Vincent safely. In the next chapter, we'll be able to have the gang tell them their story and have them reveal what they've finally solved to the Monstars' being. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	21. Last Night at Kingsleys and Coming Home

As we headed over to the estate, we had everything brought inside and Governor Kingsley said, "We all should wash up, then we'll talk about what had happened to you on your journey." Pound said, "Good idea." We all headed upstairs, then I got into my room as I took my clothes off and got into a tub of hot water with some bubbles. I washed myself, got into my old clothes when we first came here, and headed downstairs to meet with everyone.

As I got there, Pound said, "After we got the treasure, we headed towards Tia Dalma's and found the answer to get back home. We also found out some other things. Our old enemies, the Clonestars, kidnapped Victoria and mistook her for Nada. Tia Dalma showed us that they sold their souls to the Devil and came back to life, wanting revenge on us."

Nawt said, "When they had Victoria kidnapped, they were harassing her and abused her. They made her get a diamond that has some power and nearly used her as a sacrifice, but we saved her and got the Clonestars killed by destroying some amulets that had some kind of power that made them stronger."

I sat next to Bang and Victoria saying, "Did I miss anything?"

Bang said,"Nah, you still made it."

Blanko said, "We told them about everything and the action that happened."

Lucas asked, "Nada, you said there were five. Three of them were beaten by having their amulets shattered, one of them turned to stone and shattered by the diamond used in the ritual, but what about their leader?" I explained, "Casius had a reliquary that gave him power and has his soul in it. We broke it when he was about to kill Victoria after she gouged his eye, then Bang blinded him completely and I stomped on the glass to defeat him. The diamond was thrown into the lava and destroyed a stone demon that flew around and was about to drop Bang into the lava."

Nawt said, "They made it back, but Victoria was unconscious and we thought she died. But she's alive and okay."

Lucas said, "You all went though a lot of dangers to find answers of how you got here and saving your friend." Bupkus said, "You know the old saying: all for one and one for all. With the guys and the girls, we're kinda like family." I said, "We found the answers and a way to get back home." Anamaria sighed sadly, "We'll miss all of you. You were not only welcomed guests, you all were good friends."

Through dinner, we ate and heard interesting things that happened between Anamaria and Lucas. After we ate, Pound said, "Before we leave for tomorrow, I'm gonna need the orange charms from the bracelets and your diamond, Nada." I looked at him and said, "Alright, but why do you need them now?" He said, "Just to crush them into powder and get that ready for tomorrow, then put that on the button and we'll be home."

I said, "Okay, here." I twisted the orange charm off and handed the little bead to Pound, then the girls began to do the same. Pound said, "Thanks. Oh, I'll need the diamond." I ran up to my room, got the blue stone, and headed back down and gave it to Pound. He said, "Thanks again. See you guys in the morning." I headed back upstairs and began to change out of my clothes, then slipped on my nightgown. I looked at my bracelet and sighed as I kept thinking about my family.

I heard a small knock on the door and said, "Come in." I looked to see Blanko walk in and he said, "Hey." I smiled, "Hi. What are you doing here?" He walked over towards my bed and sat next to me saying, "Just wanted to come in and check how you're doing. You okay?" I leaned on his shoulder and sighed, "Yeah, just homesick. I miss everything back at home. I miss my family, the Tunes, Phil, and just about everything."

Blanko held me close and said, "Yeah, me too. Once we get home, I'll be so glad to touch a basketball again." I held back a laugh and said, "Haven't played that in a while. I'm glad that the Clonestars are gone again." I looked away from Blanko and felt a bit upset when Casius kissed me. Blanko looked at me and said, "What? What's wrong?" I sighed, "I felt sick to my stomach when that bastard kissed me."

Blanko said, "I know how you felt, Nada. I just wanted to nail Casius to the wall and break his neck. At least you were able to stop him from doing something worse." I smiled a little and said, "Blanko, could you stay here with me for the rest of the night? I just want to keep the nightmares from coming again." Blanko held my face in his hands and said, "I will, sweetie." We moved in slowly and kissed each other like we always do, then we laid on the bed and held each other close. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Blanko whispered, "I love you."

I held his hands and said as I began to fall asleep, "I love you, too." In my dreams, everything was peaceful and we were back in Looney Tune Land. The guys and the girls were watching the sunset over the creek, me and Blanko were skipping some stones, and Bang was holding Victoria's hand. Bupkus and Amber were kissing each other, while Nawt has an arm around Heather's shoulder and Pound was holding Lindsay in his arms. We all looked to see Bang gently caress Victoria's face with one hand and the two slowly leaned in close.

* * *

My dream stopped when I felt myself being shaken awake. I looked to see Blanko up and he said, "Hey, had a nice dream?" I stretched a bit and said, "Yeah, but it ends when a good part was coming up close. Could you give me a couple of minutes to change and head out?" Blanko got out of bed and said, "Yeah, I can wait. I could take a minute to get myself ready. See ya downstairs."

I got my hair brushed out and found my old clothes. I slipped on my tank top and shorts, my sneakers, and got my bracelet on. I slipped on my blue hairband and headed downstairs to meet up with everyone. The gang got their old clothes on and held some bags that had some of the treasure. Amber was wearing the jade necklace Bupkus gave her and sighed, "I'm gonna miss all of this."

Bupkus held her and said, "Yeah, me too."

Nawt heaved a small sigh, "All of this is just gonna be a memory."

Anamaria, Lucas, and Governor Kingsley came toward us to say good-bye. Governor Kingsley said, "You ten were not only good guests, but you're good friends." Anamaria said, "We'll miss all of you so much." Lucas said to the boys, "Take good care of each other, all of you." Pound said, "Governor, Lord and Lady Roswell, thanks for everything."

Lindsay and Victoria said, "Thank you."

Heather and Amber said, "Yeah."

Bang said, "Ditto."

Nawt said, "Thanks a lot."

Bupkus said, "We'll miss you, too."

Blanko said, "Thanks for taking us in, letting us go out to sea, and almost everything."

We all parted with hugs, then we headed out towards the back of the manor and at the beach. Pound sets down a small version of the space craft, then he got out the controller and made the space craft big again. He said, "Okay, let's head in and hope this works." We all got in, got ourselves seated and strapped, and Pound said, "Here goes nothing. Ready, guys?" We all gave nods and said, "Ready."

Pound begins to press the button Nawt pushed, then all the alarms blared. As things began to get shaky, I said, "This is it." The Monstars and girls linked hands together as the wind blew around us fiercely, then everything went black. As the wind stopped, we landed somewhere and everything became clear. Getting out of our seat belts, we looked outside the window and found ourselves near the basketball court.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry about the long wait, but I had college stuff starting up again and other fanfics to write. I wanted to show the gang getting back home and things. I can't believe this fanfic's gonna be over, but there's gonna be a few more chapters and the biggest spoiler at the end! :D I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	22. No Place Like Home

We all hit the ground hard and woke up with a jolt. Pound shouts, "Fort Ticonderoga!"

Nawt said, "THE A-BOMB! DUCK AND COVER!"

I unbuckled myself out of the seat and looked out the window. I smiled, "Guys, we're back home!" Bupkus rubs his head and moans, "Tell me when the coffee's ready..." AMber kisses his cheek and said, "Buppy, we're back in Looney Tune Land." Bupkus jolts up and said, "We're back?" I gave a nod, then Bupkus laughs and pulls Pound into a hug, "YA BIG LUG! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Pound's eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out of his head, then Blanko takes Bupkus's arms off Pound's neck and said, "Okay, no more caffeine for you." Victoria unstraps herself and said, "What a ride." Lindsay and the girls came out of the space craft with me, then I looked to see the basketball court and the sky's now a bright orange. The guys came out and Bang shouts with joy, "Yes! Thank you! Thank you, God!" He was bowing to the ground and started kissing the grass, then he got back up and had some grass in his mouth.

He looks at Lindsay funny and asks, "Do I have something in my teeth?" Lindsay giggled as Bang spits the grass out of his mouth, then Nawt said, "How long have we been gone? We left around 12:00, right?" Blanko said, "Yeah, pretty much. Anyone have the time?" Victoria sighed, "If I had my watch with me the entire time, I'd be able to tell you. It looks pretty late."

Bupkus heads back into the space craft to check the time and came back out saying, "It's 5:30. We've been gone for about four and a half hours, but we've been in the past for about a week." Amber said, "Whoa, it's almost like time somehow stopped or something like that. I'm pretty glad that we're back home in time though." I sighed, "Yeah. Wait a minute. You said 5:30, right?"

Bupkus looked at me and said, "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "Just curious. I have to be home for dinner at 6:00."

Victoria said, "Everything almost felt like it was a dream, doesn't it?" Amber and the girls showed her the bracelets to see the orange charms gone, then she said, "I guess not." Bang looks at Victoria and asks, "How does your back feel? Any scars or anything?" She answers, "No, it's fine. I dunno." Bang gently lifts the back of Victoria's shirt and sees her back still healing from the lashes.

Bang asks, "Can I see your bracelet for a minute?"

Victoria takes her bracelet off and hands it to him saying, "Here." Bang touches the green charm and places the charm near the wounds, then the wounds vanished and Victoria's back is normal. Victoria takes her bracelet back and said, "Thanks. I guess I better head home, too. The dogs would be carrying on about me being gone and I need to be back in time for dinner."

Lindsay, Amber, and Heather told the guys about being home for dinner, then I kissed Blanko saying, "See ya tomorrow." Blanko held me and said, "Same here, sweetie." Before I touched the charm on my bracelet, I looked to see Victoria talking to Bang. She said, "Thanks for everything, Bang." He looked at her and asked, "For what?" Victoria shuffled her foot and said, "For being around on the trip, teaching me to fight, and saving me from the Clonestars."

Bang said, "You're welcome. If you're not busy with Memorial Day, I was wondering if you wanna go to the park with me. In case you're interested, we could look at the sunset from the brook or whatever." Victoria smiles and said, "I'd like that." With that, Victoria reaches up on her toes and kisses Bang's cheek. She touches her bracelet and disappears, then I touched mine to get back home.

* * *

As I got back home, Mom and Dad were already getting dinner ready. Mom asks, "How was your visit with your guy, sweetie?" I said, "Okay. I might sound crazy if I told you, but me and the gang went back in time. We were actually in the 18th Century in Caribbean." Everyone looked at me weird, but I explained everything to them from Nawt pushing the button as the gang went to the past and to everyone getting back home safely.

I mentioned the parts about being at the Kingsley estate, seeing Lucas and Anamaria's wedding, getting treasure and battling headhunters, meeting Tia Olga and getting the answers about getting back home, rescuing Victoria from the Clonestars and destroying them, and being able to get back home.

After what seemed to be two hours of explaining, Dad said, "Are you making this up or what?" I shook my head and said, "No, I'm not. Look, my orange charm from my bracelet is gone and it was needed for the gang to get back home. Also, I have this." I felt my pocket and pulled the golden medallion from the treasure the Monstars found with the girls.

Mom looks at the coin and said, "That's a lot to explain. You, the girls, and the Monstars actually traveled to the past?" I nodded my head, then Dad said, "That must've been pretty neat. When you were with Tia Olga, did you find out about the whole mystery about why the Monstars are still big? I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I was just wondering."

I said, "Yeah, true love's kiss to receive true love's true form."

Bianca said, "Nada, you and Blanko are already in love. So are Amber and Bupkues, Heather and Nawt, and even Lindsay and Pound. What about Bang?" I said, "Well, Bang hasn't been kissed by someone that he really likes. Victoria and Bang are good friends, but I dunno. Bang told us that when Victoria was captured, he said to us that he loves her. He's a bit worried that she doesn't love him back or something."

Mom said, "I'm sure he'll be able to admit his feelings to her, Nada." I smiled a bit and hugged my parents close to me. I said, "I love you all so much. I kept thinking about you, Bianca, and Inky since I was gone. I was praying and praying to get back home safe, so I did." I felt my parents hold me tight and I pulled away as Bianca wrapped her arms around me for a hug. Bianca sighed, "Home wouldn't be the same without you, Nada."

I said, "I guess there really is no place like home." We all ate dinner, which was take-out from Taco Bell. I munched on some nachos with cheese and beef bits, then I got myself a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. As I was eating some ice cream, I felt something poke my leg and looked down to see Inky. I smiled at her, placed my bowl on a small table near the couch, and picked up the cat.

I smiled as I hugged her, "I missed you, Inky. I'm not gonna leave you again." Inky purred in content as she rubbed her face against my cheek, then curled up next to me as I was eating my ice cream and watching The Mummy. After the movie was over, I picked up Inky in my arms and headed upstairs to go to bed. As I got into the covers, I looked at my bracelet and touched the purple charm to see a hologram of Blanko. I smiled a little and sighed, "There's no place like home."

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like the gang's back home and it looks like Bang has plans for Victoria. Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with college stuff and writing other fanfics. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
